Battlefields of the Heart
by muchbeddled
Summary: Season Three the way it ought to have been.  Marian has survived, but Robin doesn't know it yet. Isabella is treacherous. There is no Tuck & no Archer. Vaisey never goes away! Sequel to Into the Fall.
1. Chapter 1

"Marian."

The whisper on Robin's lips tore at Much's heart. Once again, his Master spoke her name in his sleep, as he had done for five years while they fought in the Holy Land…as he had done for months now since they had watched her die at the hand of Guy of Gisbourne.

At least Robin could be with her in his dreams. Awake, he was a different man than the person Much had known all his life. His sunny disposition, flippant charm, and mischievous but never harmful humor were nearly all gone, drowned by sorrow. His nobility, honor, and courage remained, but Much missed seeing the joy in his friend nearly as much as Robin missed Marian.

Much missed Marian, too, as well as missing Will and Djaq. Having Kate in the gang was not the same. They had taken her in to protect her, but she was proving to be a liability.

Will and Djaq had both been extremely useful and pleasant members of the gang. Will was always busy quietly building things. He had designed and built their camp, so they didn't have to move from place to place, and they could stay out of the poxy cave when it rained. He had designed and built traps, and arrow shooting devices. As for Djaq, she was skilled at healing. Whenever anyone was sick or hurt or wounded, Djaq's soothing and gentle hands would make them well. They were both brave fighters, and calm, level headed friends. Not only that, but they had apparently been in love, and it hadn't caused any strife within the gang.

Now Kate was a completely different story. She had no useful talents. She had no dignity. She screeched and bossed them all around, and tried to pit Allan and Much against each other, vying for her favor. And now, she was turning her attentions towards a completely oblivious and grief-stricken Robin. She was forever getting captured, and scolded them whenever they risked their lives to rescue her, whining that she could look after herself when she clearly couldn't. Yes…things were definitely not the same anymore.

"Marian."

Robin spoke her name again, with so much longing in his voice that Much almost expected to see her run to him. If the dead could hear, Much thought that Marian would be lying beside Robin in his cramped bunk right now, holding him close. She never could resist coming to his rescue.

But what about Gisbourne's sister, Isabella? Much wondered what was going on between her and Robin. Today, after trying to put out a fire which had destroyed the Locksley village church, Robin had brought Isabella to their camp! Little John, Allan, and Kate had all been angry and suspicious, but the ever loyal Much had not questioned his Master. Isabella did resemble Marian in more than a few ways. Although Much had been jealous of the hold Marian had over Robin's heart, he'd give anything to have her back again, and since that was impossible, Much could only hope that Isabella could somehow fill the hole in Robin's life, at least partially. Yawning and relaxed at last, Much rolled over and went to sleep.

…

"Marian."

Robin sat straight up in his bunk, awake once again to the bitter reality that his beautiful, beautiful wife was gone, brutally murdered by his enemy, Guy of Gisbourne.

He lay back down in his bunk and stared into the darkness. You couldn't stop loving someone you'd loved your whole life, someone who seemed to be perfectly made for you.

He shut his eyes, trying to block out the memories, and the shame for what he had done today. He had lain with Isabella, his enemy's sister, in the grassy meadow. How had it happened?

He hadn't meant it to. After she had helped douse the flames that destroyed his village church, he'd stood two feet away from her, sunlight blinding his eyes, wanting to believe for just a moment that he was staring into the face of his dead wife. When Isabella had taken off her necklace, at his request, he held onto the image in his mind of Marian removing the necklace Gisbourne had forced on her a few years back. But when Isabella had lifted her skirt to retrieve her purse, showing him her bare naked thigh, he hadn't thought at all. Their eyes met and tangled, and he searched them deeply for Marian, before kissing her and tumbling to the ground.

It wasn't anything like the love he had shared with Marian. It wasn't intimate or loving or fulfilling…it was just fast and hot and over in no time at all. Robin was ashamed, and he felt he owed her his trust, since she had given herself to him, so he took her to his camp. What could he do now? He did not know. He just wanted the pain to stop.

…

Isabella rolled over in the luxurious bed in Nottingham Castle. Prince John snored quietly beside her. She smiled secretly into the darkness.

Things were going so well since she had escaped her husband. She'd make certain this was not just a one night fling. She was skilled at saying just the right thing to any man, and the right thing to say to the Prince was to call him her "King." As his mistress, she was on the pathway to power. She'd show her brother who was the more powerful!

If only she could bear children! Being mother to one of the Prince's children would be a sure way to seal her position! But having been married for seventeen years, and having taken many lovers, she knew she was barren.

Isabella laughed quietly as she recalled her performance for the Prince, when she had returned to the castle after helping with the fire today. Her dress was torn, and she claimed to have tugged at Robin Hood's sword and pulled it from its sheath. Little did the Prince, or her treacherous brother, know that she was speaking the truth, at least figuratively!

She wouldn't gain any power or prestige from that liaison, but oh! what pleasure! She had wanted Robin Hood the moment she had first set eyes on him. Not to mention the sublime satisfaction it gave her to know that he was her brother's enemy! What a perfect way to get back at Guy for everything he'd done to her!


	2. Chapter 2

During the week that followed the departure of Robin, Much, Allan, and Little John from Acre, Will and Djaq took turns keeping vigil beside Marian, who lay recovering on a bed in Bassam's house.

It was Djaq's turn today. As tears flowed silently down Marian's cheeks, Djaq watched in sympathy, guessing their cause. Thankfully, Marian's wound had stopped bleeding, but the blood coming from her was much heavier than a normal monthly purge.

She must be mourning the loss of a child she had been secretly carrying. Djaq wondered whether Robin knew about his child. Then again, Robin most likely did not even know that Marian was alive! Will and Djaq had sent a pigeon with the miraculous news of her survival, but the pigeon had returned a few days later, still wearing their missive. Something must have happened to its mate, the pigeon they had given Allan.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Djaq's bridegroom entered.

Will's face shone as he looked at his wife.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Better, but so sad."

Will studied Marian, lying pale and weak on the bed, tears wetting her cheeks, eyes closed against the harsh light of Acre. He turned and noticed Djaq's tired eyes.

"I'll take over," he offered. "You go rest."

Djaq nodded gratefully, and gingerly placed a kiss on his cheek. Although they were newlyweds, they were still somewhat shy with each other in the light of day, having hidden their love for so long. Every touch was a privilege, not to be taken lightly. Theirs was an unusual honeymoon, but then again, when had their relationship ever been conventional? Djaq wouldn't trade a moment of it for the world.

…

Months passed, and Marian grew stronger with each passing day. She was pacing the floor now, and Bassam, Will, and Djaq wondered how to calm her impatience.

"Why must we wait?" she asked. "The King has made peace and has gone. Why can we not go?"

She turned her lovely blue eyes on Bassam, who had grown extremely fond of her, finding it hard to deny her anything. "Robin will repay you for our passage home. I don't know how we'll get you the money, but we will! Trust me!"

Will and Djaq exchanged a look. She was definitely the Marian they knew and loved again.

Bassam gestured for her to sit beside him on the edge of a sparkling fountain. "Now, you mustn't be in such a hurry, little Wren. When the time is right, you shall fly back home to your Robin. The heart is true, and you shall find your way."

Marian heaved a sigh. "You have been kindness itself, and I will remember you always, but I wish to go home!"

"Just a little while longer," Bassam assured her. "You are thin and weak still. You must be strong to survive the voyage home."

"Then let me eat and get strong," Marian insisted.

Will and Djaq had not told Marian that Robin believed her dead. If she knew that, they recognized there would be no stopping her from going to him immediately.

…

Thousands of miles away, in Nottingham Castle, Prince John was plotting how to best get even with the villagers of Locksley for aiding Robin Hood. Burning down their church had been fun, but it just wasn't enough! He sought the council and attention of the Sheriff, Guy of Gisbourne, and his charming new mistress, Isabella. It was such good sport to watch the interactions between these three.

Although he tried to hide it, the Sheriff obviously resented John's presence in his shire, being used to wield absolute authority. Vaisey and Gisbourne were old colleagues with more than a friendly history, and there was bitter enmity between them now, as sometimes happens between former lovers. The Prince correctly guessed the relationship had been forced and one sided, based on manipulation and control, rather than feeling. Both men were united now, however, in their hatred toward the lovely Isabella, and it was grand to watch her flaunt her new relationship in Guy's face. Yes, John was anything but bored in Nottingham.

"Come now," Prince John pouted, sitting on a throne with his legs thrown over the armrest, "surely one of you can come up with a scheme to teach these villagers a lesson! Don't keep me waiting, or I'll come up with my own scheme and use it on you!"

Isabella laughed appreciatively, and John bobbed his head from side to side and joined in her laughter.

"Sire," the Sheriff began, "May I suggest we hang them, hmm? There's nothing like a good execution!"

"Boring," the Prince sang. "What do you suggest, Gisbourne?"

Guy tried to think. He was used to following orders, not coming up with plans himself. "We could cut out their tongues, or cut off their fingers, My Liege."

"Been there, done that," the Prince whined. "Oh, why can't anyone help me? All I ask for is a simple little plan! Is that so much? Does no one love his Prince enough to solve His most difficult problem?" Prince John looked tragically from one face to another.

"Sire," said Isabella seductively, "have I not tried to show you, there is one who loves you above all others?" She stood to the side of his throne, bent down and slowly licked his ear like some amorous cat, gazing triumphantly at her brother the entire time.

Prince John leaped to his feet. "Do you have a plan?" he asked with false wonderment.

"Have I ever failed you?" she asked, with light, sensuous laughter.

The Sheriff and Gisbourne sneered in disgust as the Prince joined her laughter for a few minutes. At last, Prince John returned to his throne, and pulled his "lady" down upon his lap. "So, tell me," he said, tickling her and listening to her delighted squeals, "what do you propose?"

There was nothing Isabella despised more than being tickled, unless you counted her brother Guy.

"I just happen to possess a vial containing a marvelous concoction. A few drops in their wells, and they'll grow so sick, they won't be able to cause you trouble. A few more drops, and they'll never cause you trouble again! That's the beauty of my plan, Sire…you control the amount of punishment you wish to inflict. You can draw it out and enjoy, or do away with them quickly. Whatever you desire. As always, my King...whatever you desire."

Prince John leaped to his feet, causing Isabella to tumble to the floor. She sneered in private anger as she stood.

"Brilliant! At last! The perfect plan!" He turned to the Sheriff and Gisbourne. "Why can't you come up with plans like that, Sheriff…Gisbourne? No, all you two ever do is disappoint me! You promise me my patronage money…you promise me the head of Robin Hood to hang in my trophy room, and yet you refuse to deliver!" He faced Isabella, and his voice grew soft and effeminate. "But oh! This delicate, delicious creature has solved my dilemma! She alone loves me! Loves me for my very self!" He seized Isabella, and they made quite a show of kissing each other passionately before their audience. Their murmurs and moanings escalated in volume, causing the Sheriff and Gisbourne to want to run from the room, or be sick.

"Yes! Bring me the vial! You shall accompany me, my dear. We shall journey together to Locksley, and I shall do my duty, as a loving Sovereign, to discipline my wayward children! Come, my dear!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Not bein' funny, but for someone who's always complainin' about the way we smell, you stink!"

Allan a Dale liked to tell the truth, except when he was lying. Right now, he was telling the truth. Kate really did smell rotten.

"I don't!" she screamed. "You stink!" she said to Allan. "And you stink, too," she continued, pointing to Much. "And you…you stink the worst!" she shrieked, pointing to Little John.

"What about Robin?" Allan asked, knowing where this was headed. "Aren't you goin' to include him?"

Kate pranced over to Robin and took a deep breath through her nose. "No," she simpered, though she couldn't help her nose from wrinkling in disgust. "He smells wonderful."

Allan laughed derisively, and encouraged Much, who looked hurt, to join in with him. Little John just growled and turned away. Robin hadn't heard a word, but sat staring silently in front of him with haunted eyes.

"Well, all I know is," Allan continued, "when Djaq lived here, she didn't stink!"

"Marian didn't stink, either!" Much exclaimed. "Somehow, when Marian lived with us, she always smelled like…she smelled like…." Much's voice trailed off, for everyone realized that Robin was staring at him, his eyes intense with pain.

"She smelled like Heaven," he said quietly. He stood and began to walk away from camp.

"Master!" Much cried. "I'm sorry! Please…don't go! Or, if you must, let me go with you!"

"No," Kate told him. "You stay here. I'll go."

Much looked wounded, as Kate skipped after Robin. She was stopped abruptly by Little John, who lifted his staff to block her path.

"No," he bellowed. "We none of us go."

The outlaws returned to their boredom, each in turn worried about the fragile state of their leader. Allan wished he could communicate with Will and Djaq, but Much had killed, plucked, cooked, and served their pigeon before anyone realized his mistake. Yes...things just weren't the same in Sherwood anymore.

…

Robin's mind was far away as he walked the familiar trails, paying no attention to where his feet led him. He couldn't handle the shame he was feeling for losing control with Isabella, so he reproached himself for all the things he thought he had done wrong to Marian while she was alive. He had left her to go to war. He had postponed telling her he loved her. He had not cared about pleasing her with gifts. If only he could have another chance, he would bring her something special every day!

He stopped when he spied some wild strawberries growing in the field ahead of him. Marian loved fruit, and she would have been swept away by the simple, romantic gesture of him bringing her strawberries. Why hadn't he? It would have been so easy! He ran and dropped to his knees by the strawberry plants, carefully selecting the reddest, juiciest berries, and wrapped them in a clean white cloth.

He stood and looked around him, breathing heavily. Where could he leave them? Her grave was not in England. Her beautiful, warm, loving body lay buried under the sand in a desert thousands of miles from him. Knighton Hall was no more. There was just a charred field where the proud house once stood…another witness to Guy of Gisbourne's acts of "love" toward Marian.

Her room in the castle. He did not know what he would find there, but he felt driven to leave the berries somewhere. He ran like a man possessed towards Nottingham.

…

Isabella crept quietly into a room high up in one of the castle towers, and breathed a sigh as she closed the door behind her.

Prince John had decided to postpone their trip to Locksley, so that he could take a nap first, leaving her on her own, to secretly explore Marian's chambers.

She was fascinated by the unknown, dead woman who used to live in this lonely castle chamber. This woman must have been quite cunning and sly and sexually advanced to maintain such a hold over Robin Hood and her brother, even in death!

The room hadn't been touched since Marian had been forcefully removed by the Sheriff's guards to accompany the Sheriff to the Holy Land, months ago. A thin coat of dust had settled over everything, and Isabella blew the dust away as she examined items which interested her.

To be honest, she was very disappointed in the rooms. These were no sumptuous chambers of a skilled courtesan. These rooms were plain and simple. The only thing she could gather about the unknown Marian was that she was neat, she favored the color green, and, judging from her clothing which Isabella found plain, her body had fuller curves than Isabella's own.

She removed the lid from a bottle of perfume and sniffed. The scent was delicate and pleasing, but not the exotic aroma Isabella expected and preferred herself. All the same, she applied the scent generously on various pulse points on her body. This could certainly come in handy with that luscious Robin Hood! She was more than eager to repeat the event which had happened between them in the meadow. She was well aware of the power of scent, and if she smelled like the woman he loved, she felt sure Robin's body would respond.

Isabella had an idea. She squeezed her fingers under the mattress, and ran them along the edge of the bed. If this Marian had anything to hide, then Isabella was determined to find it! She was rewarded when she pulled out a very pretty emerald ring. She placed it on her finger, but found that it was slightly too big. No matter! She dropped it into the bodice of her gown.

Her back was to the door, and she was startled when she heard a man's voice cry out, "Marian!" She had not heard anyone open the door! She turned quickly, and faced the handsome outlaw. When he realized who she was, his face fell into waves of sorrow and disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suspiciously.

She decided to play the damsel in distress and appeal to his sense of protection.

"Forgive me! My brother is angry at me, and he was chasing me, and I found this quiet place to hide! He's not out there, is he?"

"He's not. I'd offer to escort you to your rooms, but I'm not exactly welcome in the castle." He paused, and even cracked a slight smile. "So," he began, "what did you do to anger Gisbourne?"

She knew her answer would influence his opinion of her. "Nothing that should have angered him so violently," she began. "All I did was tell him he was a cruel master to the Locksley villagers, and that he should be kinder and help the people, rather than terrorize them." Robin was studying her intently, and she breathed a sad sigh, filled with longing. "I only wish there was something more I could do to help them! Losing their church! How dreadful for them!" She lifted her eyes to his, knowing that her expression made her face look extremely lovely, for she had practiced it in her looking glass for hours.

She stepped close to him, and heard him gasp as he caught a whiff of her perfume.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

He could barely speak. "You smell...lovely," he said. He was breathing through his nose very deeply, drinking in her scent, like a drowning man thirsting for air.

"Thank you. It's my favorite scent. I've worn it for years. I'm so glad you like it." He was reacting to the perfume, but not at all the way she desired. She was dismayed and disappointed to see his eyes well up with tears. Better say something to lighten the mood!

"You haven't told me what you're doing here! And sneaking up on me like that! How do you do it? It quite makes my heart flutter...with surprise, of course!"

He didn't smile, but at least he gained control of his tears. He looked down at the white cloth in his hand. "Here," he said dryly. "I was just bringing these." He handed her the cloth, and she opened it to find the berries.

She took a bite and wiped her mouth, as the red juice dripped onto her chin. "Hmm, juicy!" she said provocatively.

Robin was uncomfortable. Her performance both attracted and repelled him. As a man with a very healthy sexual drive, he couldn't help but be tempted by the obvious invitation. But his true nature was repelled by her performance. Those were Marian's berries! But Marian was dead. If he were able to give them to her, she would have accepted the gift the way it was intended, as a sweet romantic gesture, not some sordid invitation to entice him artificially. Marian needed no fake displays of flagrant sexuality to be alluring. She was alluring because she was Marian.

He looked around her room. It all felt unreal. He needed to get out of here.

Isabella mistook his emotion, noticing only that his body was showing signs of arousal. She climbed onto the bed and lifted her skirts, expecting to be immediately mauled by the outlaw.

Instead, she was shocked to hear his voice, dripping in anger, command, "Don't you touch her bed. Get out of her room, NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you. I'm sorry."

Robin spoke quietly, as he stood in Marian's castle chambers, turning his face away from Isabella who lay sprawled on Marian's bed, her skirts raised to show she wore nothing under them but a garter.

She sat up and smoothed down her skirts, adopting a hurt, more modest approach.

"That's alright," she said in a stricken little voice, "I'm used to it." She forced tears from her eyes…but only just a few. She knew the right amount. Too many, and they would ruin her appearance. Too few, and they wouldn't prove as effective.

She emitted a single solitary sob. Robin turned to look at her, and immediately felt like the worst heel in the history of the world, which was exactly what she was striving for.

He approached the bed and cautiously sat down beside her. "Hey," he said gently. "It's alright. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

She sobbed once more, and seemed ready to collapse in despair. Robin reached out and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. She felt his body stiffen, and she knew he was holding himself from her, despite the physical closeness.

"Every man in my life has treated me so," she continued weakly. "My father used to get drunk and beat me. My brother sold me in marriage when I was just a thirteen-year-old girl. My husband is violent and cruel, and uses me in evil, sadistic ways." Everything she was saying was the truth, but she was pleased to be able to employ the facts to her advantage.

She maneuvered her face so that it was close to his, and pressed her lips against his lips. For just a brief moment, she felt him return the kiss. But only for a moment. He quickly recovered himself, and pulled away.

"Well, you can count on me to be a friend," he told her. "But I need to return to my men. Will you be alright?"

She nodded her head, sadly. "I hope so," she said.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He cracked open the door and scanned the passageway to see whether it was clear for him to go. After he dashed away, she smiled slyly and whispered, "Goodbye, Robin Hood."

This would not prove difficult. She knew what tactic to take with him now. The perfume was good. She would wear her hair down…she could tell he was drawn to it. She would not be so obviously sensual, but would play the hurt, kind hearted maiden who needed his assistance. She would help the Locksley villagers, and make sure he knew it.

What else? What else? She stood and reached underneath the mattress again. Was there anything else this Marian woman had hidden?

Her eyes lit up when she felt some soft fabric. She pulled it from under the mattress, and smiled as she beheld a baby garment. Very interesting! She reached under the mattress and pulled out more baby clothes.

They were not well made, but seemed sturdy enough. There was still a needle and thread attached to a piece that had been left unfinished, so Isabella knew that these had been made by the very hand of the vixen Marian herself.

So! She had been with child! Fascinating! But who was the father? Robin, or Guy? Had she even known which man? Did either of them know about the baby? Did both? She'd make it a point to find out, and be sure to use it to her advantage! She shoved the garments back under the mattress, except for the one that was unfinished, and left the room, smiling to herself as she made her way back downstairs. She couldn't wait to witness her brother Guy's reaction to the baby jacket!

…

On the other side of the world, there were "goodbyes" being said as well. One at a time, Will Scarlet shook Bassam's hand, Marian gave the old man a hug and a kiss on his cheek, and Djaq held him close and wiped tears from her eyes as she realized this might be the last time she ever saw the kind and generous man who was like a second father to her.

They boarded a small craft that would take them to the ship lying in the harbor, bound for England.

Djaq's feelings were mixed, as she said farewell to the land of her birth. But she looked forward to her new life with her husband and their friends.

Will was ecstatic to begin the voyage home. Although happily in love with his bride, he was homesick for his homeland. His eyes longed for the forest, with its miles and miles of woodlands. The Holy Land was full of sand, but short on trees. You couldn't carve anything out of sand.

As for Marian, she was so happy, she couldn't utter a word. She was going home at last! She would shortly be reunited with her husband! She felt certain he needed her, and the ship couldn't travel quickly enough to suit her.

...

That evening, the three watched the sun set over the waves of the sea, infusing a rosy glow throughout the waters.

"The King may be home by now," Marian said excitedly. "You know what that means, don't you? Will you live in Locksley? Please live in Locksley!" She was picturing Robin back home in the Manor, waiting for her.

"The Sheriff will get what he deserves," Will replied, thinking of his mother who starved to death because of Vaisey. "Gisbourne, too."

Djaq quickly cast her eyes on Marian. Marian didn't flinch, but held her head high.

"Marian, how do you feel about that?" Djaq remembered her telling Robin she didn't want Gisbourne to hang.

Marian stared straight ahead, her face grave. After all that had happened, she harbored no more illusions of Gisbourne's redemption. Robin had been right about him all along.

"He tried to kill the King," she said. "He tried to kill me. He succeeded in killing my baby. He wants Robin dead. I am ready for him to die."


	5. Chapter 5

"Right, lads," Robin announced. "Work to do."

"What work, Master?" Much asked brightly. Robin almost sounded like his old self, and all the outlaws perked up in expectation.

"Get ready to visit Nettlestone. We need to pass out-"

Allan interrupted him. "Whoa, there! Not bein' funny, but isn't Nettlestone the place that sold you out to the Sheriff's mercenaries? Isn't Nettlestone the spot where I had to come rescue you?"

"He's right, Robin!" Much agreed. "For once, Allan's right! Nettlestone deserves nothing from us! The people of Nettlestone are revolting!"

"Nettlestone, we do not like," Little John added.

Robin looked at his men. He did not have the strength to argue with them. Nevertheless, he forced himself to try.

"The people of Nettlestone need our help. We don't know what the Sheriff may have done to pressure them to turn us in. And so, whether you like it or not, I'm going to Nettlestone to distribute money. Now, who's with me?"

Little John growled and looked away. Allan shook his head and sat down on his bunk. Much turned his head from side to side, trying to decide what to do. "I'm sorry, Master," he said at last. "But…Nettlestone!"

"I'll go with you!" Kate declared. Robin looked at the faces of his men again. Maybe he was making a mistake, but he didn't care. Nettlestone needed their help, and he needed to be useful.

"Good, Kate," he said quietly. He picked up the sacks of money and began to walk away, with Kate shadowing him.

Much couldn't take it any longer. "Master!" he called. "Wait for me!" He ran to grab his sword and shield, but Kate stopped him.

"No," she said firmly. "You had your chance. It's only me and Robin on this mission. You stay here and cook us something for when we get back."

Much looked crestfallen, and Robin wanted to speak up and tell him of course he was welcome to come along. But somehow, Robin couldn't say the words. He hadn't the energy. He felt…shattered.

He walked toward Nettlestone, with Kate skipping along beside him. He tried to listen to her and be polite, but he just couldn't get interested. His feet felt as if they were made of iron, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. But people needed him, and he knew he would begin to feel better once he passed out the money and saw the people's joy and gratitude, so he tried to hurry up and arrive.

As they approached the outskirts of Nottingham, Kate spoke up. "I'm thirsty."

"Is your flask empty?"

"I didn't bring it," she explained. "I forgot."

Robin handed her his. "Here," he offered. "Drink this."

She took a sip. "I don't want water," she pouted. "I want ale. Let's stop here and get us some."

"Kate," Robin explained patiently, "we can't spend Nettlestone's money on ale. The people need the money for food."

"But I'm thirsty!" she argued. "Ale is cheap. One little ale for you and one little ale for me won't cost. I'm thirsty." She wasn't about to move until Robin gave in.

If Robin were himself, she wouldn't have dared to try this. But he wasn't himself. He sighed.

"Alright," he agreed. "But keep your hood up and your face down."

Together, they went to a tavern on the outskirts of town, and sat side by side on an outside bench. Robin paid for two ales, and they drank them together.

Robin had to admit, it felt pleasant to sit outdoors in a group of people, sipping ale and enjoying the bustle of the town around him. He began to feel better...almost cheerful, even. He smiled gently at Kate.

"This wasn't such a bad idea," he told her. "Thank you."

He was completely unprepared for what happened next. Kate leaned toward him and kissed him on his mouth. He pulled away and she stared at him, trying to gage his reaction.

His reaction was merely confusion. He had no earthly idea she felt that way. He certainly hoped he hadn't done anything to mislead her to think she had the right to kiss him like that.

Kate was from Locksley, his village, and he'd always been extra careful with the village maidens so as to not give them the wrong impression. He wanted them to know they could trust and depend on him to protect them, not take advantage of their virtue, as many Lords did. Robin did not believe in the "droit de seigneur," the feudal right of the Lord of the Manor to take the place of the bridegroom in the wedding bed. If he knew how often Gisbourne exercised that "right" since becoming Lord of Locksley, Robin would be more determined than ever to want him dead.

How could he explain to Kate that he could never be involved with her? He didn't want to hurt her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Isabella riding by in an open carriage. All he could think of was the memory of Marian riding in Gisbourne's carriage on her way to the Sheriff's Fair, where he had won the silver arrow for Rowen, son of Dun. Marian had been in danger that day, and he had been late. For some reason now, he felt compelled to follow Isabella's carriage.

He did not address the matter of Kate's kiss.

"Here," he told her. "Take this money to Nettlestone. I'll bring the rest of it soon." He stood and went after Isabella's carriage. When he realized she was headed toward Locksley, he took a shortcut to his village. He couldn't be late. He had to save Marian.

...

When Isabella arrived in Locksley, she strode into the Manor and ordered Thornton to find her brother.

Gisbourne entered the room, furious that his younger sister would enter his house, order his servant, and disrupt him from his duties.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"Is that any way to welcome your sister? The last time I checked, you and I were the only two of our line left. That is, unless you have any children you'd like to tell me about."

Gisbourne strode towards her, his posture threatening. She didn't flinch. "And how many children have you borne?" he asked. "Seventeen years of marriage, and not one child. You are a failure."

She ignored his insult. "Speaking of children, I found something very curious today." She pulled out the unfinished baby jacket she had discovered in Marian's rooms. "I was just wondering if this looks familiar to you."

Gisbourne sneered at it in disgust. "Don't waste my time, Isabella. Why are you here? What do you want?"

Before she could answer, he drew a surprised breath. He had seen that before! Marian! Marian had been sewing something that looked just like that when he had told her he was going away...back in October on Hood's birthday. He hadn't seen exactly what she had been sewing that day. He hadn't cared. But he recognized the fabric. This was an infant's jacket! He seized it from Isabella.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"Oh, I found it, in a room high up in the castle. A deserted room...a room haunted by memories. Can you tell me what it means, Guy? Was your Marian with child when you killed her?"

"No!" Gisbourne cried. "You made this! You found her cloth, and turned it into an infant's garment to taunt me!" He threw her against a wall and put his sword to her throat. She was panting with fear.

At that moment, Robin surprised them both by leaping through a window. He aimed an arrow at Gisbourne and commanded, "Let her go, Gisbourne. Haven't you had your fill of hurting defenseless women?"

Gisbourne removed his sword from his sister's throat, and pointed it at Robin. "Hood!" he exclaimed.

'Go, Isabella," Robin advised. She obeyed, and once Robin was sure of her safety, he threw down his bow and drew his sword.

"What do you know about what my sister just showed me, Hood?" Gisbourne spat.

"It's true, Gisbourne. Not only did you murder my wife, you killed our unborn child!"

"No!"

Gisbourne gave a wild animal cry and rushed at Robin. Robin nimbly escaped the blow, and tried to deliver one of his own. He was successful in knocking Gisbourne's sword from his hand.

Just at that moment, two of Gisbourne's guards burst into the room, one on each side of Kate. "Look, My Lord. We caught this outlaw snooping around outside the Manor."

Robin's distraction was enough for Gisbourne to get the upper hand. He shoved Robin to the ground and grabbed his sword.

"Call the men," he ordered. "Let's take these filthy outlaws to the Sheriff and Prince John."


	6. Chapter 6

"Very good, Gisbourne! Very good!"

Sheriff Vaisey circled Robin Hood, who stood, head bowed, arms bound in front of him, in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle.

"I knew you would be pleased, My Lord."

"Pleased? A clue...no! Pleased doesn't begin to describe it, Gisbourne! Oh, I'm not pleased…I'm thrilled! I'm ebullient! I'm bursting with joy!"

He circled the outlaw again, grinning a maniacal grin. "So, Hood," he crowed, "here we are again! How does it feel, Hood, hmm? How does it feel to be all tied up before me, hmm? Does it feel good? Familiar? Are you experiencing a sense of homecoming, Hood, hmm?"

Robin remained silent. He look tired and haggard. He didn't care that he had been captured. He only hoped the Sheriff would hang him soon, so he wouldn't have to listen to him gloat anymore.

"What?" Vaisey asked, disappointed. "No clever retorts? Come now, Hood, this isn't the way we play our little game! You know better than that! I want to hear your smug little voice say something clever! I want to hear your pretty little mouth feed me some words I can challenge! What about that 'fighting for justice' line of yours, hmm? I haven't heard that one in awhile!"

Vaisey circled Robin again. When Robin remained silent, Vaisey removed a glove and was about to slap Robin's backside with it. Changing his mind, he slapped his backside with his bare hand instead, leaving it there a bit longer than he needed to. Robin betrayed no sign that he had felt anything.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Kate shrieked.

"Oooh! Gisbourne! Must you have brought that loud mouthed leper along? Somebody SHUT HER UP!" A guard ran forward and gagged Kate's mouth.

"Let her go," Robin begged quietly. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Oh! He speaks! Oh, this is good! Yes, yes...this is good! Tell me, Hood, if she's done nothing wrong, then what have you done, hmm? What naughty little secrets are you hiding from me? Come now, Robin, don't be coy."

Gisbourne took a deep breath. It cost him to say it, but his fury couldn't be contained.

"Hood impregnated the Lady Marian, My Lord. I just discovered she was his whore."

"She was my wife," Robin said, barely showing a trace of emotion.

"Gisbourne!" the Sheriff gasped. "Were you invited to the wedding? Oh! Oh! I must have mislaid my invitation! A clue...no! So, when did this wedding take place, Hood, hmm? Or is it just more convenient for you to call her your wife, so that your charming sweet conscience can let you sleep through the night? Hmm?"

Robin remained still and silent, but Kate was squirming and squawking through her gag.

"Still not playing, Hood, hmm? Well, perhaps you'll decide to play along when I present you to PRINCE JOHN! That's right, Hood! He's here…did you know that?"

"I'm acquainted with the fact."

"Well, la dee dah dee dah! Oh! Oh! That's it, isn't it, Hood? You're not talking to me, because you're saving all your cleverness for the Prince! Now, now, now, Robin, you'll make me jealous!"

He pressed his face right up against the outlaw's. "Come now, my friend, just one little pointed remark, for old time's sake, hmm? Please? Pretty please with pheasant on top? " He leaned in closer, if that was possible, and whispered, "Pretty please with me on top?"

That comment finally elicited an emotional response from Robin. He paled and shut his eyes in disgust.

"Take them to the dungeons!" Vaisey announced joyously. "Come, Gisbourne! Let's go tell His Highness the wonderful news! Oh, this is good! This is good!"

…

Robin sat thinking in his dungeon cell. He had faced death many, many times, but he had never welcomed it before. He felt selfish for wanting to die, for leaving his men, and the people who depended on him. They would just have to carry on without him. But Much! Much would be heartbroken! Much would feel akin to how he felt since Marian died. Still, there was nothing he could do. He hadn't asked to be captured.

He wasn't worried about Kate. Once he was dead, they'd let her go. She presented no threat to them, and the Prince wouldn't want the blood of an innocent girl staining his reputation, stained though it already was.

Robin looked up from his musings when he heard the voice of that same Prince addressing him.

"Locksley! Look at you! My, how the mighty have fallen! You know, Sheriff, Locksley and I are old friends. He used to put on quite a show whenever he visited us at Court."

Gisbourne spoke up. "He's not 'Locksley' any longer, My Liege. I am Lord of Locksley now."

Prince John rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, Gisbourne. I've known him as 'Locksley' for sixteen years." The Prince perked up. "Oh! Sheriff...Gisbourne...that reminds me! I want to show you something! Locksley, lift up your sleeve and show us your arm. You know the one I'm talking about! Wait until you see this!"

Robin turned over his left arm and lifted his sleeve, revealing a scar on the underside of his forearm.

"Do you see that?" Prince John asked excitedly. "It's a scar from the time I bit him!"

"You bit him?" the Sheriff asked, jealous and wishing he could indulge in that very same activity.

"Yes! Yes! You remember, don't you, Locksley? We were playing Chess, and he cheated. Well, he was winning, at any event. So I bit him! Oh, it was marvelous fun!"

"You must have been quite young to be playing Chess, Sire," the Sheriff said.

"I was fourteen. But, we're not here to reminisce. We're here to get the Sheriff's Pact. You see, Locksley, we need it. It's a legal document that will remove my brother from the throne, and make me the lawful King of England! Where is it, Locksley? You need to give it to me."

Robin spoke at last. "And how do you expect me to do that, locked up here?"

"Well, you need to tell us where it is."

"Where's your camp, Hood?" Gisbourne demanded.

Robin smirked. "You know, I want to thank you three for reminding me just how important it is for me to keep fighting. Not long ago, I was ready to die. But now, I think I'd rather not. You'll never get the Pact, Prince John. I'm keeping it to show the King. It's proof of Treason, and when King Richard sees it, you'll finally get what you deserve."

"Bold words, Locksley!" Prince John shouted. "Let's see how long it takes before you change your mind! Sheriff, get someone to teach this rogue a lesson! Torture him until he talks!"


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella and Prince John were laughing and sipping wine together in his bed in Nottingham Castle. The Prince was celebrating the capture of Robin Hood. And Isabella was wondering what she could do to help Robin escape.

Her motives were purely selfish, not noble. First and foremost, freeing Robin would negate her brother's achievement of capturing him. Second, she wanted him for her lover. He was handsome and exciting! When he had burst through the window at Locksley to save her, she felt like a princess in a fairy tale, something she never expected she would feel. Yes, she'd think of something, and wouldn't that put him in her debt?

She also needed to remind the Prince of her other little plot.

"My King," she said, "of course we need to celebrate Robin Hood's capture, but what about our plan to punish the villagers of Locksley? Have you forgotten about my little concoction we were planning to pour down their wells?"

She didn't care whether they poisoned the peasants or not. She merely wanted to be indispensable to the Prince. Since it was her brother who had captured Robin, she wanted to make certain she proved more useful than Guy. Also, it would serve her purpose to attract Robin by helping him care for his people, after she had secretly poisoned them.

"Patience, my pet! Patience! All in good time! I want to first revel in the glory of having Robin of Locksley sweat and suffer downstairs in the dungeons!" Prince John suddenly adopted a hurt tone. "Do you know what he used to do to me, Isabella? Do you?"

"No, My King. What did he do?"

"He used to show up at Court, and get my mother, my very own mother, mind you, to like him more than she liked me!"

"I'm sure she did not! How could she?"

"It's true," he sniffed. "She used to make quite a fuss over him. And my brother Richard! He used to treat Locksley like a brother! Well, not quite! But he liked him better than he liked me!"

"The late King, your father, always liked you best, didn't he?"

"He did. He was the only one with any sense. But even he, now and then, acted impressed with Locksley." John's tone shifted again, this time to one of cunning pleasure. "Do you know what I used to call Locksley, Isabella?"

"Tell me, Sire."

"I used to call him 'The Northern Clodhopper!' Amusing, isn't it?"

Isabella made quite a show of laughing. "Oh! How priceless!" she cooed. "How clever! Stop, Sire, stop! You make me laugh! Your many talents quite overwhelm me, my King!"

"They do, don't they? You know, I quite like you. Isabella. Do you know, my wife's named 'Isabella' as well? I don't like her."

"I don't like her, either."

"And why is that, my dear?"

"Well, she has you, and I'm jealous."

Prince John looked pleased. "Yes, I know. And what of your husband? What's he like?"

Isabella preferred not to think of him. "He is cruel," she said coldly. Recovering herself, she continued, "He's no fun at all! Nothing at all like you, Sire!"

Prince John laughed delightedly. He stopped abruptly and said, "Bored now. I need to sleep. Goodbye."

Isabella was surprised that she was being kicked out. Well, no matter. She wanted to see what she could do to free Robin Hood.

…

At the outlaw camp, Allan and Little John were growing tired of Much's pacing and chatter.

"I knew we should have gone with him! I knew it! Why hasn't he returned? Where is he? I knew we couldn't trust the people of Nettlestone! They've probably caught him and turned him over to the Sheriff by now! They want that 500 pound reward! Robin's probably sitting in the dungeons, lonely and hungry, waiting for us to come rescue him! Hurry up, John! Hurry up, Allan! We need to go!"

"Go where?" Little John asked.

"We need to go to Nottingham and …and…get him out!"

"Shut up!" Allan barked. "Let's just give him more time. Robin wouldn't get caught. Not bein' funny, but you wouldn't believe how many times I saw him last fall, racin' through the castle late at night! If he was gonna get caught, it would have been then! If you want to worry about somebody gettin' caught, worry about Kate!"

All three men looked at each other, realization striking them at the same time. Kate managed to get herself captured nearly every time she set foot outside the camp. And if Robin had tried to rescue her on his own….

"We go to Nottingham!" Little John proclaimed.

…

Marian's heart grew lighter and lighter with each wave the ship crossed. This sea voyage was nothing like the one she had experienced on her way to the Holy Land. Then, she had been chained below deck and constantly sick, even though the seas had been smooth. Gisbourne had come to check on her on several occasions, and he had been surprised how "seasick" she had been. He hadn't realized it was just a stage in her pregnancy that was making her suffer.

But now, although she was infinitely sorry she no longer carried her child, she felt buoyed up and excited. She loved the smell of the sea and how the ship was lifted to dazzling heights, and fell crashing on the waves below. At times, the wind was so strong it nearly knocked her over, and she loved to feel its force. It was so good to be alive, and on her way home to Robin!

Djaq joined her on deck, wearing a thoughtful look Marian recognized. She could tell that Djaq wanted to tell her something.

"I suppose you're here to tell me it's dangerous to stand so close to the edge in this swell?" Marian asked.

"It is, but that is not what I need to tell you."

"Go on, then," Marian invited. "What is it, Djaq?"

Djaq took a deep breath. She had been dreading these revelations.

"Now that we are nearly to England, I think you need to know. There are two things I must tell you, Marian, but they will not be easy for you to hear."

Marian's face went white. Robin was alright, wasn't he? Nothing had happened to him, had it?

"Marian, Robin and the others do not know you are alive. When they had to leave, they left believing you were dead. Much had dug your grave. Robin had placed your body on the sand beside it. Then, the King had to call them quickly away, and they never knew that Will and I discovered you had not died. We tried to get word to them, but our pigeon came back. I do not know what happened to its mate."

"Robin thinks I'm dead?" Marian asked. "Oh! What can he be going through?"

Djaq probably knew even better than Marian did. Djaq had witnessed his grief firsthand the other time he believed Marian dead, and how he had seemed to lose his very identity when he thought she would marry Gisbourne. But she needed to tell Marian something else…something that was even harder for her to share.

"There is something else, Marian. I am sorry to tell you, but...you will probably never be able to have children."

"What?" Marian asked. Immediately, tears sprung to her eyes.

"I am sorry," Djaq said sadly, with tears in her eyes as well.

Marian looked away, fighting back her tears. She would never be a mother? And Robin would never be a father? But he adored children! She had always known he would be the perfect father! And they had been so happy when she had been expecting! This was wrong! This wasn't fair!

"I will not accept that, Djaq," Marian declared. "I shouldn't be alive, but I am. I will give Robin children. I will!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Look," Allan a Dale whispered to Much and Little John, scanning the situation outside Nottingham Castle, "gettin' in won't be a problem. Most these guards owe me. See that one there?"

Much and Little John nodded their heads.

"That's Tom. I covered for him with his Missis on many occasions when he came home too late from the Trip. 'Yeah,' I told her. "Sheriff's keepin' us all workin' overtime.' Tom'll let us in, but we'll still have to fight our way out, if we come flyin' outta here with Robin."

"Well…right," Much said, uncomfortable with Allan's story of marital deception. Still, anything for Robin! "Go talk to him!"

Allan furtively approached Tom, who actually appeared happy to see his old buddy. The two men laughed as they traded stories, and then, Allan signaled for Much and Little John to follow him inside the castle gate.

"But you haven't seen us!" Allan reminded Tom, as he led the outlaws inside. They made their way stealthily downstairs toward the dungeons, with Allan charming their way past guards, who frankly missed his amusing tales and randy stories.

…

Unknown to them, Isabella was also manipulating her way past guards, on her way to the dungeons.

"What'll you give me to let you pass, Milady?" she heard from each guard she encountered. No matter. Their grunts and groans only lasted a few minutes. And afterwards, she enjoyed the satisfaction of having secretly slipped each of them a tonic which would soon knock them out cold, and give them splitting headaches when they awakened!

Once she found Robin's dungeon cell, she recognized it wouldn't do for Robin to witness her method of getting past guards, so she wasted no time with his jailer, but simply drove a drug laced dart into his neck, sending him to sleep instantly. She grabbed the jailer's keys and began trying each one in Robin's cell door lock.

"Isabella! What are you doing here?"

Robin showed the effects of the torture he had endured. One eye was blackened and partially swollen shut. His shirt was off, which Isabella appreciated, until she saw his back was a landscape of bloody stripes and raw torn flesh. His upper left bicep had been branded forever with a cross, and the smell of burning flesh and blood thickened the air with its rancid aroma.

Luckily, his legs had not yet been broken. Vaisey, who stayed to witness the entire event, needed to catch his "beauty sleep" before enjoying that spectacle, so he told the jailer and Gisbourne to take a break for a few hours.

Robin almost welcomed the physical pain. It raked his body in its intensity, but he felt equipped to ride its waves of nausea. He almost regarded it as a friend, for it temporarily provided him with a respite from the pain in his heart, which had been his constant tormentor since Marian's death.

What troubled Robin most was that Vaisey had broken all his fingers, leaving him helpless to shoot. But even if his hands didn't heal correctly, Robin was determined to remaster the bow with whatever ability he had left. He bravely welcomed the challenge.

"What have they done to you?" Isabella asked, with genuine concern.

"Just toyed with me a bit," Robin answered, with shades of his former cockiness shining through. "I'll be fine. But you shouldn't be here."

"No, I should," she said, finding the correct key and unlocking his cell. "It's you who shouldn't be here. How will you be able to make it out?"

At that very moment, Much, Allan, and Little John burst into sight, with Much announcing, "This...is a rescue!" He turned triumphantly to his colleagues. "I knew he'd be here!"

The outlaws looked surprised to find Isabella with Robin, but quickly turned their attention to their leader.

When Much saw Robin's condition, he visibly wilted. "Robin!" he cried. "Master!" He began to cry, and Robin hurriedly assured him he was alright.

"I'll be fine, Much, now that you're here. Let's find Kate. We need to leave...now!"

At the mention of Kate's name, the men looked nervous.

"Not bein' funny," Allan said, "but...do we have to?"

"Have to what?" Robin asked.

"You know...find Kate."

Robin looked at each man out of his one good eye. All three of them shifted about uncomfortably.

"Of course we have to find her!" Robin insisted.

"Look," Allan explained, "we're not plannin' to let her rot here or anything. We're only thinkin' we need to get you outta here first! If we find her and bring her along, she'll probably make a squawk, and slow us down, and then, we're all done for!"

"Besides," Much added, "she's always telling us she can look after herself. If we rescue her now, she'll just get mad and yell at us."

Robin shook his head, then winced in pain from doing so. "Find Kate," he ordered.

"This, I do not like," Little John grumbled.

While the men grudgingly went in search of Kate, Isabella pulled out a vial and offered it to Robin. "Here," she said. "For the pain."

"It's not going to knock me out, is it?" he asked.

"How can you escape if you're knocked out?" she replied. "It won't, but it will make you a bit...happy."

Robin drank the liquid, thinking that "happy" sounded good. He couldn't help remembering that Marian had also visited him when he had been locked in this exact same prison cell, and Much had burst through the door with the exact same words on his lips. He felt drawn to Isabella, relating her to Marian once again. "Thank you," he said, moved. "Thank you for risking your life for me."

"Well, I'm only repaying the favor." She smiled as sweetly as she could into his face. "I want to provide more of this medicine for you. It hasn't taken effect yet, but when it does, you'll feel some relief from your pain. I can bring you more, if you'll let me. And...you'll need something to prevent infection."

"You sound like you have a plan."

"I do." She hoped he would agree. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere with him if she couldn't see him for weeks on end, and she could tell her ministering angel act was impressing him. "Let me bring this 'Kate' to you."

"What?"

"Let me bring Kate. Your men must have good reason for not wanting her to accompany you. I can bring her to your camp, and bring you medicine at the same time."

Robin tried to think. The drug was beginning to work, and he felt dizzy. But even as his head began to swim, he objected. "Thank you, but no. Not without a blindfold. I can't take the risk to my men."

He swayed and she helped ease him to the floor, making certain to lie him facedown, to keep the wounds on his back from touching the ground. She had lied about the drug knocking him out, correctly guessing he would not take it if he knew its effects.

At that moment, Much, Allan, and Little John returned, with a furious Kate in tow. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" she swore. "I told you I don't need you three to protect me! I was doing fine on my own!"

When Kate saw Robin passed out on the floor, she rolled him onto his bloody back and threw herself on him, covering his mouth with hers. "Breathe, breathe!" she cried, after kissing him with all her might. "I need you to breathe!"

Allan pulled her off of Robin. "How can he breathe, with you covering up his mouth?"

"We go, now," Little John growled, seizing Robin's body and heaving it over his shoulders.

"Wait!" Isabella insisted. "Robin asked me to tell you to take him back to camp. He wants me to lead Kate out of here myself."

"He does?" Much asked brightly. "Robin really said that?"

"Yes. You need to get him out of here while you can. You'll find the guards asleep, but the effects of what I gave them won't last much longer. Hurry! I'll bring the girl myself."

"No!" Kate protested. "I'm going with Robin!"

"No!" Little John was already halfway up the stairs.

"Robin's orders, Kate," Allan said, following Little John.

"Sorry!" Much said, as he, too, made a hasty retreat.

Kate pouted and kicked at the cell door. "Ow!" she screamed.

"Keep your mouth shut," Isabella hissed. "I'm going to get more medicine, and then, you're going to show me the way to the outlaw camp."


	9. Chapter 9

The following weeks found Isabella playing her dual game of flattering and serving Prince John's ego and needs, while caring for and ministering to Robin's physical and spiritual wounds. Both acts fulfilled her desire to undermine her louse of a brother, Guy of Gisbourne.

The day she first followed Kate into the camp, the outlaws raised their voices in alarm.

"What the hell, Kate?" Allan asked. "Why did you lead her here?"

"Robin's orders, you said."

"But I didn't mean not blindfolded! Damn! Robin keeps his mouth shut while they torture him to learn where our camp is, and then, you go and show her the way here? Lord, Kate! Do you want to get us all killed?"

"You're ugly," she spat. "Your neck's too big."

"Unbelievable!" Much shouted. "I'm not saying anything."

Robin lay unconscious, face down on his bunk. Isabella appeared oblivious to their arguments. She gracefully sat on the edge of his bed and began applying salve to the open gashes on his back and the brand on his upper arm.

"Should you be doing that?" Much asked. He hadn't been able to stop fretting since he saw Robin's wounds.

"This will prevent infection and help him heal faster. But it stings terribly. It's better for me to apply it now, while he's out, and can't feel anything."

Much nodded gratefully. He wished, more than ever, for Djaq's presence, knowledge, and skills, but at least this Isabella seemed to know what she was doing.

Robin stirred in his drug induced sleep. "Marian," he sighed.

Isabella froze. "Does he do that often?"

"All the time," Much answered.

"Tell me...what was she like?"

Much sighed. Where to begin? "She was my Mistress," he answered.

"Yours, too?" Isabella asked in surprise. "My, my, my, she was busy! My brother, Robin Hood, and you!"

Much appeared confused, then shocked when he realized her misunderstanding.

"No!" he exclaimed, completely flustered. "I mean, she was married to my Master! She wasn't my…my…you know! And as for Gisbourne…she never...never did anything with him! Well, other than kissing him that one time, but that was only to save Robin's life! I told Robin all about it, and he forgave her. No! Marian wasn't like that! She was…she was…she was just Marian."

Isabella shook her head. It was plain this idiot didn't understand anything about relationships between men and women. Her brother would never bother with a woman who hadn't delivered. But she could tell that Robin had been deceived as well. His weakened condition gave Isabella the perfect opportunity to lure him with her sweet little angel act…the same act she was certain this Marian woman had used on him.

Suddenly, they heard Robin cry out, "My bow!"

He was awake and tried to lift his body, but cried out in pain and collapsed on the bed.

Much was immediately by his side. "Robin! You're awake! What was that about your bow?"

"I left it at Locksley! I threw it down to fight Gisbourne, and then I was captured. I need to get it back!"

"Yes, yes, of course! Um...how do we do that, Master? I mean, you're in no condition to go anywhere, and anyway, we can't just go traipsing into Locksley and ask Gisbourne to give it to us."

Robin's face looked desperate. "I need my bow!" he insisted.

Allan tried to reason with him. "Look, not bein' funny, but you couldn't use it right now, anyway. When your hands heal, you can use one of our bows." He muttered under his breath, "If your hands heal."

"I need it," Robin said, through gritted teeth.

There was a pause, and then, Isabella spoke. "I'll get it for you."

After a moment of stunned silence, Robin asked, in an awestruck voice, "You will?"

"Of course. I'll go at once. I believe I can find my way out of this forest. Um...which is the way to Locksley?"

"John, Allan, Much," Robin ordered, "escort the lady to Locksley. Keep a lookout to be sure she's safe, then bring me my bow."

"Yes, Master."

Addressing Isabella, he said, "Be careful. My men will be watching, in case Gisbourne attacks you again. Please forgive us for the blindfold. Much? Blindfold the lady. And Isabella...thank you."

While Much found a suitable cloth to cover her eyes, Isabella looked longingly at Robin, then bent to kiss his lips. She was rewarded for all her "work" today when she felt his mouth tenatively return the kiss.

Kate glared at her, and couldn't wait for them to leave, for she believed that Robin had sent everyone away, just to be alone with her. She was sorely disappointed when he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as soon as the others departed.

...

In the following weeks, Isabella made great progress with both her men.

Much told Robin how Kate had led Isabella to the camp, so there was no more need of pretence. Isabella could come and go as she pleased, much to the dismay of Kate, Allan, and Little John.

Unable to do anything, Robin was bored and frustrated. His hands were useless, so he felt unmanned, having to depend on Much for the most basic of things, such as being fed, or taking a drink, or unlacing his trousers when he needed to relieve himself. It was humbling and humiliating, and Isabella was a welcome diversion. The obvious attraction she felt for him was flattering and restored his confidence. Besides, she had been responsible for the return of his bow, which meant more to him than anyone could understand.

He was well enough to be up, and they went for long walks together. Frequently he was sombre and withdrawn, and she would catch him searching her face, seeking something he couldn't find there. She continued to wear Marian's perfume, and he would close his eyes and not say a word, but just breathe the familiar and illusive scent. She found if she wore less perfume, he moved closer to her to catch its aroma.

She learned she could focus his attention on her and lighten his mood by insulting her brother Guy. Since she enjoyed insulting him, they managed to have fun together.

"Guy doesn't scare me," she boasted one day. "He wet the bed until he was twelve."

Robin loved that, and actually laughed. "I'll be sure and mention that, next time I see him!"

"You can't imagine how stupid he was at his lessons! I wasn't supposed to learn, but I used to do his work for him! It was the only way we could keep a tutor! Guy never could grasp the most basic ideas!"

"Once a fool, always a fool!"

They stopped, and Isabella leaned close to him. "Kiss me," she begged. Robin hesitated. Whenever he kissed her, he always began with a vivid memory of another face, a face radiant and beautiful, and other lips, sweet and warm and promising, but ended up feeling depressed and empty. And ashamed. "It's alright," she whispered seductively. "Close your eyes, and I'll be whomever you want me to be."

He hesitated for another moment, then took the bait. He closed his eyes, and Isabella found herself being swept away by his hungry, desperate kiss. The skin on his back was still so sore she couldn't touch it, but she found other places to put her hands, and her boldness broke the spell. He pulled away from her, his face wearing the grief stricken expression she had grown to hate.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you like me?"

"I like you," he answered. "I truly do. But...you're not her!"

Isabella stared at him in silence. She didn't let him know how furious she was at him and his stupid, lingering grief. She hated that Marian woman! She was glad her brother had killed her!

"I suppose I should go," she said, trying to maintain some dignity.

"I'm truly sorry," Robin told her gently. "You deserve more than to be just a substitute."

His kindness only served to infuriate her more. The more she knew him, the more she hated him, and the more she wanted him.

...

Isabella returned to Nottingham Castle, to find Prince John berating her brother for continuing to let Robin Hood evade him.

"When are you and the Sheriff going to give me what I want, Gisbourne? I told you, I want the Pact, and I want Robin Hood! His blood is a gift I covet, yet no one gives it to me! Was there ever a Prince so put upon?"

Isabella strode into the room, and threw herself at his feet.

"Sire!" she said breathlessly. "You are sorely used by incompetent idiots, when you should be gloriously honored and celebrated throughout your realm! Let me help you!"

"How? How can you help me, my sweet?"

She wasn't ready yet to lead him directly to Robin's camp. She still harbored hopes of a sexual relationship with the outlaw, but her hopes were beginning to wear thin.

"It is time, My King! It is time we repaired to Locksley, and flavored the wells with my secret concoction. At the very least, you shall gain some amusement from watching the rabble suffer."

"Disciplining my wayward children, you mean," he corrected.

"Of course, Sire!"

'If that is the 'very least,' then what, pray tell, is the 'very most' I can hope to expect?"

"Have you ever stopped to consider, Sire, that it might prove the perfect trap to catch Robin Hood?"

"Oh, you adorable girl!" Prince John exclaimed. "To Locksley!"


	10. Chapter 10

They were home at last!

Marian, Will, and Djaq rode through the green fields and paths of Nottinghamshire, heading toward the outlaw camp in Sherwood Forest. As they approached Locksley, Will advised stopping to investigate.

"The King should have arrived long before we have," he said. "It's possible Robin's in the Manor. I think we should see, since we're so close."

"Yes!" Marian agreed. She was sure of it! She'd been dreaming for weeks of walking into the Manor, and being warmly welcomed by her freshly scrubbed, sweet smelling, and elegantly dressed husband.

When they were within sight of the village, however, they found their hopes shattered.

Gisbourne's guard stood high in his outlook post, and villagers were hiding in their cottages. But it was worse than before. There were three or four dead bodies piled together, unburied, and a few people were lying outdoors on the ground, moaning and writhing and gripping their bellies.

"The pestilence!" Marian exclaimed. "We need to help them!"

"No! Marian, stop!" Djaq called. "You cannot go! Will and I will help the village, but you must not!"

"Why not?" she asked. "It's my village, now…or, it will be soon. I'm not afraid of the pestilence, and I'm not afraid of Gisbourne!"

"Marian," Djaq pleaded, "you must listen. Your wound has made you very susceptible to infection. Until you are completely well, you must not risk it."

"But I can't ignore them! They need me!"

"Maybe, but you must not help in this way. Perhaps Robin does not know of this yet. I do not see him here, or the others. Perhaps you should be the one to tell him. He deserves to know."

Marian took a deep breath. She had a terrible thought. What if Robin had known, and tried to help the village, and became sick himself? No! She pushed that thought from her mind.

She had to see him! "Yes, Djaq," she said, feeling selfish for longing to go to her husband, rather than stay and help the sick. "I'll find him and send him to you."

"Good!"

"Godspeed, Marian," Will said.

"Godspeed."

…

Marian's heart was pounding in her chest, as she neared Robin's camp. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. She would soon see him, and hold him, and look into his smiling eyes, and hear the voice she loved above all others. Djaq had warned her that seeing her would be a shock to him, so Marian reined her horse a short distance from the camp, so that she could approach on foot slowly, rather than come charging in and startling everyone.

As she was tying her horse to a tree, she had the distinct impression she was being watched. It was the exact same feeling she used to have whenever she felt Robin's eyes staring at her in a crowd. She looked eagerly around the forest, but didn't see or hear anything, so she dismissed the thought as being a trick of her imagination.

However, she was wrong. Robin actually did stand a short distance behind her, studying her back, and marveling how much he believed Isabella resembled Marian today. Her body was hidden under a cloak, so all Robin could see was her hair, which he found gloriously beautiful at this moment, and the way she moved, which stopped his breath.

He gasped in awe when he saw her push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. That impatient gesture exactly matched the way Marian used to do it! He'd seen Marian do it so frequently in his dreams, that he wondered whether he was asleep now. He pinched himself, and his heart broke for the thousandth time when he realized he was awake, and he supposed he must be looking at Isabella.

Did he even want to speak with her today? It was always so depressing! He was sorry he expected her to be someone she was not. Being near her, breathing the scent of her perfume, looking at her big blue eyes and her curling brown hair, threw him into a pit of despair. No matter how hard he tried to fool himself, she wasn't Marian, and he was a bastard for trying to make her be. Better walk away and leave her.

No! He was no coward. He needed to be certain she knew, and stop leading them both on. He didn't want to hurt her, but he guessed he already had. He took a step toward her, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone seize his arm, and he turned to find himself staring face to face with Isabella!

He quickly turned his head back to look at the figure tying her horse to the tree. Since Isabella was standing here before him, then who was that poignantly beautiful lady?

She appeared to be having difficulty tying the knot, and she tilted her head to the side and sighed in exasperation…the exact same way he had seen Marian do hundreds of times. And although Isabella was holding him and demanding his attention, he couldn't remove his eyes from the vision by the tree.

"I had a dream about us last night," Isabella whispered. In truth, she had numerous dreams about him, all sexual in nature, but she made up this lie because she thought it would win him. She'd previously noticed the way he looked wistfully at children, and she remembered the baby garments. If she could appear to satisfy all his needs and desires, then surely he would be willing to satisfy hers!

He didn't respond, but just kept staring at the figure, his heart beginning to leap about in his chest so wildly, he thought it would burst.

"You're not listening," Isabella continued, annoyed. "Robin!"

At the sound of his name, the vision turned sharply and looked in their direction. She uttered a little, wild cry as her eyes met his, and the world stood still.

Isabella's voice droned on through a fog. He wasn't listening. His entire focus was caught up in the beautiful angel staring at him from under the tree. It was Marian. It was Marian. His heart soared and he couldn't breathe.

"I dreamt we lived together in a cottage, with animals, growing our own food," Isabella continued, even though she would rather die than ever set foot in such a manure filled environment. "We had children," she persisted. "Two boys and two girls. The boys had your strength, and the girls..."

She wasn't able to finish, for Robin shook her off. She watched in astonishment as he ran from her, and fumed when he was met by a cloaked female figure, who dissolved into him as their bodies met and melted together. Their kisses seemed to pour straight from their hearts. Isabella watched, amazed, as Robin's bruised and swollen fingers entwined themselves in the woman's hair and stroked her cheek with such tenderness Isabella never knew existed. She heard his voice falter and break like an adolescent's, as he cried out the name, "Marian."


	11. Chapter 11

"Robin, dearest, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Isabella interrupted Robin and Marian's kisses by possessively taking his arm, as she turned a dazzling smile on a very confused Marian.

Robin automatically removed his arm from Isabella's grasp, and turned his gaze back to Marian. He was so happy, and so stunned, he could barely speak.

"How? Marian…you're alive!"

Isabella refused to be ignored. "My love," she continued, "who is this?"

Marian resented this forward, false, and undeniably beautiful woman intruding on her long anticipated reunion with her husband. But how dare she call him her "love?" Robin had better start explaining!

"I am his wife. My name is Marian. Who are you?" she asked pointedly.

"You are Marian?" Isabella asked incredulously. Her brother couldn't do anything right!

"This is Isabella, Gisbourne's sister," Robin said. "But, Marian, what happened? I thought you were dead!"

"Gisbourne's sister? Guy...I mean...Gisbourne doesn't have any family!"

"Not important." Robin dismissed Isabella as if she didn't exist. He had never been so rude to a lady in his life, but he was in a state of blissful shock. All he could do was stare rapturously at Marian. He took her hand in his and stroked its top with his thumb, smiling at her with his adoring smile, and didn't even feel the pain that seeped through his crooked fingers and shot up his arm. But Marian noticed his hand and drew her breath in sharply.

"Robin! Your hand! What happened?"

When she called his attention to it, he remembered, and suddenly felt the pain. He winced, as he released her hand.

"Broken," he replied. "Look. Both of them." He held out both hands, and Marian almost cried when she saw his discolored, swollen, twisted fingers.

"Djaq!" she said. "Djaq can heal them!"

"Djaq's here?" Robin asked. Everything felt like a dream!

"Yes, and Will, too! They're at Locksley. Oh, Robin, I was supposed to tell you! Do you know about the pestilence? There are people sick and dying in Locksley! Will and Djaq stopped to help them. I was supposed to send you, and your men! How are they, your men? How's Much? And Allan! Is he still with you?"

"Pestilence? In Locksley?"

"You didn't know? We only just discovered it! Shall we get your men and go to them?"

Robin nodded to Marian, and together they ran toward camp, leaving an astonished and enraged Isabella behind.

...

Much was busy stirring squirrel stew over the cooking fire, when Robin ran into camp, with Marian right behind him. Much dropped two things...his spoon into the pot, and his jaw.

"Marian!" he cried. "Robin! It's Marian!"

Before anyone could say another word, Kate came barreling from her bunk, and hurtled herself at Robin with so much force she nearly tackled him to the ground. Marian watched in confusion as Kate threw her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him all over his face.

"Kate?" Marian asked, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth open, resembling Much's surprised expression. "Why is Kate here? And why is she kissing you?" she asked Robin, indignantly.

Kate sidled up to Robin and gave Marian her meanest glare. "I'm his girlfriend," she bragged.

Without thinking, Marian slapped her hard across her face. Kate squealed, and heaved herself at Marian, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Marian drew back her arm and threw a single mighty punch, which knocked Kate unconscious to the ground. Brushing off her hands, Marian turned her inquiring gaze on Robin.

"Girlfriend?" she asked. "Robin, what is going on here?"

He looked as if he was trying to figure out an explanation, and Marian threatened, "Robin of Locksley, if you don't wipe that amused smirk off your face this instant and start explaining, I'll give you what I gave her!"

"Not bein' funny, but I got a better suggestion!" Allan was so glad and amazed to see Marian, he couldn't resist. "Why don't you show Robin how it feels?" He seized a surprised Marian around her waist and planted a deep kiss on her mouth, leaving her dazed and breathless. Releasing her, he boasted, "Not bad, eh? Between you and me, I wouldn't have tried it if he still had use of his mitts!"

"That's alright," Robin grinned, "everyone's entitled to kiss the bride...once," he made sure to clarify. "That is, if she doesn't mind!" He kissed her himself, and Much began to cry. Marian was alive and well, and Robin was himself again! Much breathed a silent prayer of thanksgiving.

"This, I like," Little John declared, and gave Marian the hairiest kiss she had ever experienced.

But the time had come to be serious. Robin invited Marian to tell the lads about the pestilence in Locksley, and asked whether any of them were willing to help him and Marian with the villagers. They all agreed to follow them.

...

Isabella made her way furiously toward Locksley. How dare he ignore her that way? "Not important," he had said. She'd show him just how important she could be!

She could go straight to Prince John this instant and reveal the location of Robin's camp. That would be fun! On second thought, however, that might be too fast. It would be better to draw this out and enjoy more fun along the way. There would be plenty of time later to spring that little golden nugget on the Prince! So, what to do instead? She had one brilliant idea up her sleeve, which would be sure to make that Marian fiend suffer! She was sure inspiration would provide the rest. For now, she would continue to play the role she'd been playing recently, and make herself indispensible to the outlaws.

Scanning the village from the top of a hill, Isabella was surprised to see a very pretty Saracen woman and a tall, dark, handsome stranger busily going from cottage to cottage. Who were they and what were they doing in Locksley? Why wasn't her brother's guard inquiring that very same thing? She looked at the guard, stationed high up on his platform, and threw her head back in disgust. Asleep! Asleep at his post! Useless! Well, there was only one way to find out!

"Excuse me," she said, approaching the woman, "do you speak English?"

"Yes," Djaq replied.

"Good. May I ask then, what is going on here? It's not the pestilence, is it?"

Isabella was completely unprepared for the woman's answer.

"No! It is poison! Luckily, my husband and I have dealt with this before. We are trying to give everyone belladonna, deadly nightshade. It is a poison that fights poison! But we have only a little, and we need much more!"

Isabella looked troubled. How could this woman and her husband have guessed? They would ruin all Prince John's fun, and Isabella would have to think up new ways to amuse the easily bored Prince! Isabella would not tell this woman she carried a variety of poisons on her person, and could provide more than enough belladonna to save the wretched villagers.

When she saw Robin and his filthy little gang of outlaws, minus Kate and plus the interloper Marian, approach the two strangers and enthusiastically embrace them, she changed her mind.

"I can help you!" Isabella announced. "I have the poison with me!"

The Saracen woman looked at her suspiciously. "You carry poison?" she asked.

"Today, I do," Isabella said. "I brought it specifically, in case this wasn't the pestilence, but a case of poisoning." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "We live under such a vile regime, with the Sheriff and Prince John in power, that I wouldn't put anything past them, even poisoning their own, innoccent people!" She cast her most lovely, longing look upon Robin, and was satisfied when he managed to look embarrassed under Marian's watchful gaze.

"Well," Robin said, "let's have it! We need to relieve their suffering and make them well!"

Not even a "thank you," Isabella thought. She positioned herself so that Robin could watch her lift her skirts and remove a bag containing the poison, tied to her garter. As usual, the garter was the only thing she wore under her gown. Marian raised her eyebrows when she saw what Isabella was not wearing, then turned to Robin to see his reaction. His eyes were on the ground, but he definitely looked guilty.

Isabella handed the poison to Djaq, and faced Robin. "Robin," she pleaded, "I need to speak with you alone."

"Whatever you need to say to my husband, you may say in front of me," Marian insisted. The two women eyed each other competitively.

"Whatever it is," Robin stalled, "it needs to wait. My village needs our help right now." He meant what he said, but he also wanted to be the one to tell Marian himself, to spare her hearing it from Isabella.

Isabella's jealousy and ire increased as Robin continued to ignore her. He wouldn't leave the tramp's side, nor take his eyes off her. He looked younger, more vital, and Isabella never wanted him as much as she did now.

While Will and Djaq admisistered the belladonna, Allan and Little John were sent to bury the dead. Robin, Marian, and Much tried to determine the source of the poison. Isabella attached herself to them.

"No one in the Manor's been affected," Robin determined. "In fact, the only people who have suffered are the families living right over here. So, either they all ate together, or-"

He stopped abruptly as he noticed a woman about to give her child a drink from one of the wells.

"Stop!" he cried, and ran to her. If he were only well, he could have shot the bucket from the woman's hands! As it was, he could only hope she heard him and obeyed his command in time.

"The well!" he cried. "All the families affected drink from this well!"

"Poison down a well?" Much asked. "Oh, Master, surely not! That is revolting!"

"Saladin poisoned the wells in the towns we invaded, remember, Much?"

"Yes, but...surely not!"

"I think what you say makes perfect sense," Isabella said, to draw Robin's attention to herself, but he acted as if she hadn't even spoken.

...

The belladonna restored the sick to health, and Robin's men covered the poisoned well to prevent anyone from drinking from it ever again.

"A good day's work, lads!" Robin said brightly, as the gang made their way home to Sherwood. "It's good to have you back," he told Will and Djaq, who replied together, "It's good to be back."

Robin did not even consider that he had fondly bid his villagers farewell, but had not even looked in Isabella's direction. Oh, how she was planning to make him suffer for it!


	12. Chapter 12

If there were any place higher than "Cloud Nine," then Robin was up there.

Because this would be the first night he would spend with Marian since they had said their marriage vows in the desert, he regarded this as their "wedding night," and he wanted to make everything perfect for his beautiful bride. It was frustrating that his broken fingers wouldn't be able to caress her, but he'd do all he could to show her his love.

He had found a secluded grove to make their bed, and Will had helped him spread animal furs on the ground. Robin was grateful to have Will help him. Had he asked Little John, his request would have been met with growls. Much would have been deathly embarrassed, and Allan…no doubt Allan would have barraged him with bawdy jokes! But Will, being serious and a newly married man himself, was the ideal person to help him.

As Marian talked privately with Much, Robin approached Djaq. He needed to ask her several questions.

"Djaq," he began, slightly embarrassed, "I need your help."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you…is Marian alright?"

Djaq looked at Robin, waiting for him to clarify.

He took a deep, discomposed breath. "I mean, is she strong enough for us to…?"

Djaq smiled her patient, understanding smile. "She is fine, but I'm afraid, you will not be up for it."

"What?"

"Robin, your fingers have not healed properly. The bones are fusing together, but they are not in their correct positions. I fear we must break your fingers again and set them, so that they may heal the way they should. Will is making you splints right now, to hold the bones in place after I set them."

Robin looked aghast. This was supposed to be his wedding night! How long was he going to have to wait?

"Djaq," he pleaded, "can't it wait until tomorrow?"

She looked at his desperate face. He would surely be a better patient if they postponed this just a few hours. "Of course," she agreed. "We will do it in the morning. I think John should be the one to…to break your bones."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you! Now, I wonder if you could do one more thing for me?"

Djaq was thinking that Robin must be wildly in love to thank her after she told him that she was arranging for Little John to break his bones.

"Of course."

He hesitated. Why was it so difficult to make such a simple request? His face reddened as he spoke.

"Would you mind helping me pick some violets?"

Djaq smiled brightly. "I would be delighted! She will love them."

…

And so, deep in the forest, under a star filled sky, Robin and Marian celebrated their first night together as man and wife.

He had not forgotten how beautiful she was, nor how she could make his heart race and sing. He had not forgotten the intensity of their passion nor the exhilaration of their ardor. She was his Love, his One and Only, and they were meant to be together.

Robin's back was still too sore to lie on, but he had grown used to sleeping on his belly. Marian was examining all the scars and gashes criss-crossing his back, while Robin lay still, perfectly relaxed and blissfully content. And, Marian noted, rolling her eyes fondly, extremely pleased and proud of himself.

"How dare they?" she asked. "How dare they hurt you so!" She ran her fingers lightly over the cross branded on his upper arm.

"I'm beginning to like that," he said. "Looks like a tattoo, don't you think?"

Marian's eyes flashed. "Is...is Gisbourne responsible for any of this?"

Robin smirked. "Oh, he had quite a party with the whip. Most of those marks you see on my back came from him."

"It seems he can't stop himself from decorating our flesh." She looked down at the two ugly scars on her own belly, and fought back angry tears.

Robin leaned up on one elbow. "Hey," he said gently, "you couldn't be any more beautiful than you are. Let's not ruin this night by thinking of him."

Marian smiled at the tender expression on his face and in his voice, but she still couldn't stop herself. She needed to know. "So, what's his sister like?"

Robin flinched inside. He hated these midnight confessions.

The first time he had ever made love to Marian, she had been a virgin, and he had clearly not been. She had pressed him to tell her his past, and he had haltingly admitted to losing his virginity in a sordid brothel in Acre, and told her about the succession of women who welcomed him as he journeyed home from the Holy Land. She had been hurt then. He could only imagine how hurt she would be now.

"What," he replied, trying to stall, "you're not curious about Kate?"

"Much told me it's completely a figment of her imagination."

"I wondered what you two were gossiping about!"

"Don't try and change the subject, Robin. I asked you about Isabella." It was an effort for Marian to even speak her name.

"Well," Robin began slowly, "she's complex. She definitely supports King Richard, and she despises her brother, so I suppose you could call her an ally."

Marian stared at him and got right to the point. "Have you kissed her?"

He hesitated while forcing out a long, drawn out breath. "I have."

Marian looked away, tears stinging her eyes. Robin sat up and tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.

Neither spoke for awhile, while he gave her time to think. At last he ventured softly, "I've never loved anyone but you."

Knowing how deeply he loved her, Marian conquered her tears. "She's not going to give us any trouble, is she?"

"No, of course not. She's not some schoolgirl with an obsessive crush. She's thirty, and married. She'll have moved on by tomorrow."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind," Marian said, trying to blink away the last remaining tears from her eyes, "I'd like to lay claim to my husband...again."

Robin's heart both melted and soared as he kissed his brave and wonderful wife. Thanks to Marian's noble soul, he had gotten off much easier than he felt he deserved. She had assumed he had transgressed only by kissing, and that had upset her enough. There would be no need to confess the time he had lost control of himself with Isabella in the meadow. It had been a mistake which had meant nothing, but it would hurt Marian more than he would care to think about. He never wanted to hurt her...he vowed never to hurt her again! From now on, he would make amends by dedicating himself to being the best man and the best husband and father he could ever be.

He didn't realize that Marian was also hiding a secret from him. She was not yet ready to confess to Robin that she would probably be unable to ever bear children.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that that bitch Marian had returned, Isabella decided she would need a new approach to lure Robin Hood into her bed.

Since he now had the actual woman again, it would be folly to try to win him by playing her "substitute!" This pleased Isabella, since she was so much better at playing the alluring seductress than the helpful and generous maiden. Besides, Robin seemed a different man than the somber grief stricken empty shell she had known. The Robin she had observed in Locksley had more vitality and spark than any man she had ever met.

And Marian was not the woman she had expected, either! Unless she was a consummate actress, her powers of deception were minor. Oh, yes, she may have been able to dupe Isabella's fool of a brother, but Robin was no such fool. His little wifey would be no match for her!

He seemed to be a man who relished a challenge, and Isabella felt sure he would soon grow bored with Marian, living in the forest with her day by day. Isabella would offer an exciting alternative…an exotic, well dressed, provocative, elusive sexual challenge! Oh yes, this game suited her powers much better than the former game!

Meanwhile, she'd stay away from him…give him time to satisfy himself with that bitch, so that his boredom would set in sooner. Isabella would concentrate on pleasing Prince John, and enjoy baiting her louse of a brother. She made her way to the Prince's banquet, already in progress in the Great Hall.

"Ah!" Prince John swooned, as Isabella dropped a graceful curtsey before him, "the banquet has vastly improved, now that Beauty has joined us!"

"You are too kind, My King."

"And ready to be kinder still, my Sweet!"

Isabella shot her brother a triumphant look. He sneered into his goblet, and downed his drink in a single gulp.

Taking her seat between her brother and Prince John, she decided to make things interesting.

"I have some news which may prove fascinating," Isabella mentioned casually, her voice dripping with mystery.

"Fascinating? A clue...no," the Sheriff said, bored by having to play second fiddle to Prince John's authority. He wished the Prince would hurry home to London, and correctly guessed that Gisbourne's leper sister was the reason he continued to plague Nottingham with his presence.

"What news, My Sweet? Not that ugly rumor that my brother is returning home, is it?"

"No, Sire...something miraculous!"

"My brother's never coming home?"

Isabella laughed uproariously with the Prince. Even Sheriff Vaisey was amused by that witticism.

"We can only hope, My King," Isabella continued. "But, I wonder whether you ever heard of anyone being raised from the dead?"

The Sheriff looked up, interested at last. "I once saw Robin Hood come back from the dead! Oh, yes! Yes! Remember that, Gisbourne, hmm? Hood was once laid out on MY TABLE, all ready for me to...to cut off his pretty little head and screwer it on a spike, when suddenly, he leaped to his feet and began offending my ears with his smug little voice demanding me to KNEEL!"

"No one cares to hear stories of the numerous times Hood bested you, Sheriff," Prince John said, in a nasty tone. "I want to hear the lady's tale! I want to pinch the lady's tail, too!" Prince John laughed a naughty laugh, and Isabella joined in with delighted peels.

"Oh, Sire...you are a naughty, naughty boy!"

"Just the way you like me, eh?" Prince John snickered. "But, anyway," he said, immediately shifting to boredom, "don't tell me you are going to talk 'Resurrection' to us, my dear! Everyone knows that's the grandest hoax in history! 'Oh, look! The tomb is empty! And now, all you need to do is believe, and you can live forever, too! Well... believe AND pay us your money!' What rubbish! If anyone had any sense, they'd know that money ought to go to me!"

Only the Sheriff appeared comfortable. He alone had no fear of God. But Isabella took a deep breath and fixed her smile back onto her face.

"Not that Resurrection, Sire. I'm referring to the resurrection of a lady."

"Oh! A lady! A beautiful lady?"

"Some might call her that, but I hope you would not find her quite as lovely as myself." Isabella hoped she had not just made a dreadful mistake.

"Oh, that remains to be seen! But tell me, my dear, what beautiful creature has returned from the dead?"

Isabella paused for effect, then looked directly at her brother. "I not only saw, but I spoke with the Lady Marian!"

Gisbourne shot Isabella a dagger laced look. "You are a liar!" he roared.

"What, Guy?" she asked. "You'd rather she was dead?"

"Well, now," Vaisey commented, "that was his point in stabbing her with his sword, wasn't it, Gizzy, hmm? But, do you really mean to tell us the Leper lives, Izzy, hmm?"

Vaisey believed it. He had seen Robin Hood overcome so many unbelievable obstacles, this only stood to reason! "Oh, this is good! This is good! Where is she, Isabella, hmm? In sunny Sherwood, playing Hood's blushing bride to his handsome husband? How do you like that, Gisbourne, hmm? Maybe now you can stop brooding and start acting LIKE A MAN!"

"It cannot be possible, my Lord. She is a liar!" He pointed to Isabella, who looked as if she were about to stick her tongue out at him.

"It's true, Guy! You should have heard her laugh at you with Robin Hood! The Sheriff's right...they're quite the cosy little family! They love to talk about how they fooled you, and what an idiot you were to love her, when all the time, she was sleeping with Hood!"

"Oh, this is good! This is good!" the Sheriff crowed. "Did you hear that, Gisbourne, hmm? I told you, lepers always laugh at you behind your back. You should have listened to me, Gisbourne! You should listened to me when you had the CHANCE!"

Prince John stroked his fingers against his cheek, watching the scene play out. "Who is this 'Lady Marian?' If memory serves, Locksley was once betrothed to someone called Marian. Couldn't stop talking about her, as I remember. I always thought it would be fun to meet her, and watch his face while I worked my charms on her. Women can't resist me, you know."

He rose from his seat at the table. "That's it!" he declared. "Somebody find the lady and bring her to me! I've never had a woman who's returned from the dead! Should prove interesting! And make certain Locksley knows! I'll teach him to flatter my mother and make her like him better than me!"

Isabella watched her power over the Prince slip through her fingers. She rose as well and threw herself before him. "But, My King, what about us?"

"Don't worry, my dear. You were quite amusing. But, alas, seasons come...seasons go. I don't want you any more. I want Locksley's wife! Somebody bring me Locksley's wife!"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne stood and bowed before the Prince. "I will bring her to you, my Liege, I swear." Before he left the room, he turned to look at his sister. It was his turn now to sneer triumphantly into her bewildered face.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks were some of the happiest of Robin and Marian's lives.

Djaq had reset Robin's broken fingers, and they were healing nicely. Will's splints held his bones in place while they fused back together, and, now that they had, Robin could once more use his fingers, though he had lost some dexterity. But he was determined to be as good an archer as ever, and he enjoyed few things more than practicing with his bow. Marian usually accompanied him, and for once, she was a better shot than he. But he was making great strides, and he teased her about how he was catching up and how he would soon be able to beat her again.

Occasionally, when he missed a target or couldn't do a trick he had mastered as a boy, he would grow discouraged. When his face became clouded, Marian always knew the right words to say to cheer and encourage him.

"Come now, Handsome, you can do it. You haven't lost your keen eye or your cool hand. It's just your grip that's changed, and maybe some delicate nuances of fingerings you can get back with practice. Now, what was it you always told me when you were teaching me to shoot?"

"Don't think...just feel the target," Robin said grimly.

"That's right. Go on then."

And Robin would try, and more and more times he found he could do it after all.

Often, words weren't needed. She could always cheer him with her kisses. After several of those, he was confident and willing to take on any challenge.

One day, as they were practicing together, Robin felt particularly confident, so he cocked two arrows on his bow, took a breath, and was just about to let them fly, when Kate sneaked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "I bet you can't do it with three."

Robin dropped his head in exasperation, and Marian lost her temper.

"Kate!" she cried. "How many times must I tell you to leave him alone when he's shooting?"

"You're not leaving him alone!"

"I'm practicing with him! I'm not interrupting him when he's trying to shoot!"

"You're fat! Your butt's too big!"

"How dare you?"

"Kate," Robin demanded angrily, "apologize to Marian. NOW!"

"Sorry," Kate pouted. She sauntered back to camp, hoping that Robin was watching her as she tried to wiggle her hips as she trotted away. She didn't see Marian point an arrow at her backside, nor Robin embrace Marian from behind and assure her that, as far as he was concerned, hers was exactly the right size.

Kate couldn't understand what Robin saw in that Marian. Marian didn't even wear skirts, but dressed in pants. Kate was sure her own blond hair was prettier than Marian's plain old brown hair. Kate just knew that Robin liked her...he just didn't show it. Maybe because of Much. Kate was certain that Much was in love with her, too, and Robin wouldn't make his move with Much around. Maybe, if she could get Much to leave, then Robin would be her boyfriend.

She walked into camp and saw Much asleep in his bunk. He always rose early to prepare the cooking fire and the gang's breakfast, so he needed a quick nap this time of day, before he began the rest of his chores. Besides, he had awakened this morning with a splitting headache from last night's ale.

"Wake up," Kate ordered.

Much sat up and looked around, worrying what the trouble was. "Robin? Is Robin alright?"

"Robin doesn't need you anymore," she said. "He wishes you would go away and leave him alone."

"What did you say?"

"I said Robin doesn't need you. He doesn't want you here. You're always annoying him. You annoy all of us. You're dirty, you smell, and you're trouble. Robin wishes you were gone...far away from here, so he wouldn't have to listen to you talk on and on forever."

"Robin never said that!"

"He did. I heard him say so to Marian, when they were practicing their bows and arrows. He said he wishes you'd stop always following him around, and go away, and never come back."

Much couldn't believe his ears. Surely not! He knew Robin had been angry at him last night, but hadn't he laughed about it this morning?

Last evening, Allan had brought a barrel of excellent ale to the camp. No one asked how he had scored the ale; often with Allan, it was better not to know. Much had drunk more than his fair share, and became cheerfully inebriated. After Robin and Marian had gone to bed, Much decided it would be nice for him visit them in their secluded grove, and serenade them with some love songs. And so, he did!

He interrupted them while they were deep in the throes of passion, and refused to stop singing, even after Robin forcibly removed him from the grove. He sat nearby, singing at the top of his lungs, certain he was helping Robin create the perfect romantic mood.

He didn't remember going to bed, but when he awoke, he was in his own bunk, all nicely covered with his blanket, with his boots neatly placed by his bedside. He guessed correctly that he had fallen asleep sitting near Robin's grove, and that Robin and Marian had put him to bed. That was nice of them!

But now, they wanted him gone? Unbelievable! Or was it?

Much was bothered that Robin didn't need him any more, now that he had Marian. Before she came back, and Robin couldn't use his hands at all, Much had done everything for his Master, and it hadn't always been easy. To be honest, it hadn't been easy at all! Robin hated being helpless, and he sometimes took it out on Much.

But maybe, Much reasoned now, Robin hadn't griped at him because he was frustrated about being helpless, but because he didn't want him around, as Kate had said! Could it be? Could it really, really be?

Much fought back tears as he gathered his things. Robin didn't want him anymore. Robin didn't need him. He would leave. He would go somewhere else.

The further he traveled away from the camp, the harder he found it not to cry. Soon, he was blinded by his tears. He continued to stumble along, but froze in terror when he heard a deep, familiar, and dreaded voice. Much lifted his tear filled eyes to see Guy of Gisbourne, astride his black horse, sneering down at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hood's runt! His right hand man! You're coming to the castle with me! I wonder what Prince John will do with you? I don't think anyone will make you an Earl this time, runt."


	15. Chapter 15

"Gisbourne," Prince John pouted, "is this a joke? You swore to me you would bring me Locksley's wife, and you bring me this dirty male peasant instead?"

Guy of Gisbourne stood before Prince John, with Much, his prisoner, bound and tethered to a rope like an animal.

"I am Lord of Locksley, Sire, as I have already told you, not Hood. I promised to bring you his whore, and I will. But this is his servant! His right hand man! I captured this runt in the forest."

"Gisbourne, are you expecting me to thank you? Why should I want this filthy man? I am not the Sheriff! I do not want men! If I say I want a woman, I want a woman! Now, go back to the forest, and find me the Lady Miriam!"

"Marian."

"I don't care what her name is! I want her in my bed tonight! Do you hear me, Gisbourne?"

"Yes, My Liege."

Gisbourne turned and strode from the room. He had expected the Prince to recognize how important his capture of Hood's runt was. But all Prince John wanted was Marian. Gisbourne was determined to find her, and when he did, he planned to take her by force for himself, liar that she was, before turning her over to the Prince.

After he had gone, Prince John narrowed his eyes and stared at Much.

"So," he began, "you're Hoodie's little friend. I remember you. You always ate too much. You used to be quite pudgy when you were a boy." He jabbed his finger into Much's belly. "Hmm, not so pudgy now! Life on the battlefield and in the forest is hard, isn't it?"

He jabbed him with his finger again, and laughed when Much yelped. "You were his servant, yet Locksley let you enjoy the finer things reserved for those of noble rank, as I recall. Well, how does it feel to endure all the baser things his outlaw life has forced on you now?"

Much didn't say a word. He was frightened of the Prince's unstable temper.

"Do you know what?" Prince John asked. "I just had an inspiration! Instead of being Locksley's constant companion, you shall be mine! I'll make you my own personal Fool...you would like that! You can wear a colorful little costume. Lose the hat...I'll get you a new one...maybe something with points, and bells on it! And you can follow me around like my puppydog, just the way you follow Locksley! Oh! I am brilliant! I am making you my new best friend! We are going to have so much fun together! Somebody draw this peasant a bath!"

...

Isabella eagerly made her way toward Robin's camp in Sherwood. She felt she had stayed away long enough. Now that Prince John had cast her aside, she was more desperate than ever to make Robin her lover.

As she was crossing the meadow, she felt her recent round of bad luck was about to change, for she saw Robin standing near the treeline, alone.

He looked delectable! His fingers had obviously healed, for he had his bow with him, and he was leaning upon it, apparently waiting for her to approach him.

"You're looking well," she began, slipping her fingers slowly and seductively through his. "Umm, I'm glad to see you've got your grip back."

He released her hand. "Getting better, thanks to Djaq. But what brings you here? I haven't seen you since…since you helped with the poisonings in Locksley. Thank you for that, by the way. I'm not sure I ever told you how much we appreciate all you did."

"It was my... pleasure." She made sure to infuse the word with as much meaning as she could. "Nothing more than a naked attempt to get you to like me more. Are you happy to see me? I confess, I'm pleasantly surprised to find you alone in this particular spot. You haven't forgotten what happened between us the last time we found ourselves here, have you?"

He pushed aside the question with a quick, embarrassed laugh. "I'm here looking for something for my wife," he told her.

"I can't imagine what she lost was half as thrilling as what we lost here...all sense of self...all sense of control..."

"She hasn't lost anything here at all! I'm just looking for something to bring her."

"How very sweet. You mean, like those luscious strawberries you brought me? They almost made up for you ruining my favorite gown. You know you tore the bodice in your eagerness, don't you?"

Robin was uncomfortably surprised by her predatory attitude. "I regret that very much," he told her.

She gave him a look that suggested he couldn't be serious.

"Isabella, you need to forget what happened. I love Marian. She's my wife. I'm sorry for what I did. I wish you all the best, I truly do, but you must understand, there can never be anything between us."

"Who says I want anything between us? That's exactly what I don't want...anything at all between us!" She moved in closer, breathlessly offering herself to him. "Go ahead and ruin this gown, too!" So much for her resolve at being an elusive challenge!

"Stop," he ordered. "Stop it, alright? It's over, Isabella." He turned and headed back toward the forest.

Isabella's face became an angry, ugly grimace, as she screamed, "No!" She wouldn't let him get away with this!

...

As soon as Robin returned to camp, Kate ran and hurtled herself at him, but he pulled her off and sat her down. "Enough, Kate," he commanded. "If you don't start treating Marian with respect, you're out of the gang."

"But Gisbourne...he killed my brother!"

"I know that. We're all sorry about Matthew. He was a good man. But you will show Marian respect. You have one chance. One more time, and you're gone." He looked around. "Where's Much?"

"Probably out squirrel hunting," Marian teased. She kissed his cheek and linked her arm through his. "Where have you been?"

"With me."

Everyone turned to see Isabella walk into the camp, bringing a stunned, uncomfortable silence with her. She glared at Marian, who proudly lifted her head and assumed the posture of a queen.

Allan broke the silence. "Not bein' funny, but I want to know why Will's been grinning so hard all day."

"Ah, you noticed!" Djaq said, smiling prettily.

"Yeah, you two have something up your sleeves. Come on, spill it!"

"How much ale have we got, Allan?" Will asked.

"Plenty, unless Much plans to overdo it again tonight."

"Good," Will continued, "because we need to celebrate." He paused, while everyone except Kate and Isabella waited expectantly. Will cleared his throat. "Djaq and I are going to have a baby!"

For one split second, a look of sorrow passed between Robin and Marian, as they grieved the loss of their own child. But only for a second. They immediately recovered, and joined in the rounds of congratulations Will and Djaq deserved.

The cold voice of Isabella interrupted the embraces and handshakes and slaps on the back.

"Well, what a strange coincidence," she said. "You two aren't the only ones with that good news. Come now, aren't any of you going to congratulate Robin and me?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Marian, wait! Come back!"

Robin was chasing Marian through the forest, as she ran to get as far away from him as she possibly could.

A cold hard rain had begun to fall, making the forest paths slippery. Its pounding drops stung her face, and its chill seeped into her very bones, matching the chill in the pit of her stomach. But she drove herself on, as fast as she possibly could, to get away from him. Every time she heard his voice cry out her name, she jumped in panic like a startled child.

Isabella…carrying Robin's child? No! It couldn't be! It was wrong! It was cruel! Why couldn't he let her go so she could be alone? She closed her mouth as tightly as she could to keep from screaming.

She was propelling herself eastward, toward Knighton. She longed to run into her home and climb onto her father's lap, wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. But her father was dead. And her home was gone as well, burned to the ground, along with everything she had owned. Everything, she thought, everyone she loved, was gone.

She stumbled over a tree root and fell, and he was immediately upon her, dropping to his knees and holding her shoulders. He slid his hands down her arms to her wrists and held on tightly, forcing her to face him.

"Marian, look at me! Look at me!"

She lifted tear filled, accusing eyes to his face.

"Get off me!" she cried, his face nothing but a swimming blur through her tears.

"No! Not until you listen to me!"

"You had plenty of time to explain, and you never said a word."

"That's because I didn't want to hurt you!"

She uttered a single, disbelieving laugh. "How very noble. Release me!" She struggled, and he reluctantly let her go. They sat for a moment in the pouring rain, their breathing coming hard and fast. He realized in wonderment how her breaths kept pace with his, in perfect rhythm.

At last, she turned agonized eyes on him, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I don't know you at all, Robin. I never thought you'd be untrue to me!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"For a few months? You certainly forgot about me quickly enough!"

"I didn't! I wanted her to be you!"

"That's insulting! She's a…I saw what she had on under her gown. Almost nothing! Is that what you like, Robin? Would you like me to go around with nothing under my skirts?"

"What does that matter? I love you, Marian! Don't hate me!"

Marian stared at him, aghast. "You are a cad!"

"Marian, I love you! How can I get you to forgive me? It was only one time, I swear! It was nothing. We didn't even remove our clothing, it was so fast."

She wanted to scream. "Don't! I don't want to hear! Is that supposed to make me feel better? And stop saying, 'We.' " Her own sad eyes looked into his hurt, pleading ones. "You've never taken me that way," she said, her voice full of regret.

He was stunned.

"Marian, that's because I love you! I want to see you, and feel your skin against mine. I want it to last longer than an instant. I want to hold you, and please you, and make you feel how strong my love is! But if you want me to, Marian, I will!" He reached out and tried to pull her to him. She pushed him away and jumped to her feet.

"Stop! Let me go! I hate you right now! I thought you were a better man!"

"Marian-"

"There's nothing more for me to say than, 'Congratulations.' " Her words came tumbling out of her mouth in a furious rush. "It's lucky for you it happened while you were still a 'perfect shot.' Now that you can't shoot any more, I think there's something you should know. Thanks to Gisbourne, I can't have any children! So, I hope you enjoy your heir, Robin! Ironic, isn't it, that someone from the Gisbourne line will inherit Locksley after all!"

He felt his heart tighten in his chest. He stood and reached out his arms to hold her, but she stopped him with a forceful kick to his gut. He reeled backwards and fell to the ground, giving her time to sprint away.

...

Marian ran blindly through the forest, trying to escape the image in her mind of Robin, fully clothed but with trousers unlaced, his body rising and falling and shuddering on top of that vile disgusting woman.

That sly, false, scheming seductress was to be the mother of his child! It was too, too cruel!

Marian dropped to her knees on the muddy path and sobbed, her heart broken. She cried for Robin's faithlessness...he, who she always believed would be so true! She cried for the loss of their dead child, lost to them before he was ever born. She cried for the loss of her dreams of a happy life at Locksley, surrounded by children racing up and down the stairs and running through the Manor, and a husband she could trust.

Marian felt so distraught that she didn't even move when she heard horses approaching. When she did look up, it was too late to run. Guy of Gisbourne, accompanied by several guards, surrounded her.

"Hold her down," Gisbourne ordered his guards.

Marian struggled as hard as she could against the guards, and stared into Gisbourne's cold hard eyes, which were seeped in hatred for her.

"And now, Whore, you are going to get what I should given long ago!" He leaped from his horse and stood over her, menacingly.

"Was it not enough to burn my home to the ground, stab me twice, and kill my unborn child? There's nothing more you can do to hurt me, Guy of Gisbourne."

"Hold her!" Gisbourne shouted. He tore at the laces of his trousers, dropped to his knees, and started to press his body on top of hers.

But Marian was prepared. She kicked him as hard as she could, then threw off the guards, who were not expecting so much fight from a lady. Grabbing her dagger, she readied herself, for Gisbourne roared and lunged at her again. Marian plunged the blade into his inner upper thigh, and Gisbourne screamed in pain and fury, rolling about in the mud.

"Seize her!" he ordered his guards. "Take her to the castle! Prince John demands her presence!"

As they rode away, Gisbourne, still bleeding and suffering from his wound, sneered into Marian's face, "I'm not finished with you yet, Whore."


	17. Chapter 17

"Gisbourne! You love me! You have brought me what I desire! See, Sheriff? See what Gisbourne has done?"

Prince John clapped his jewel encrusted hands together with glee, as he examined the beautiful woman standing before him.

"I see, Your Highness. Well done, Gisbourne! Who'd have thought we'd ever see you again, Missy, hmm? When we last left you, you were lying in the sand, wearing Gisbourne's sword through your belly, like it was some over sized accessory! Ha, ha, ha, ha! It didn't go with your dress, by the way! But look at you now! All ready for the fight again, hmm? Nice wound you gave Gisbourne, by the way. Paybacks can be so pleasant, can't they, Missy, hmm? Now, if your aim had only been an inch or two to the left, Gisbourne would be singing soprano in the church choir, wouldn't you, Gizzy? Oh, this is good! This is good!"

Marian stood, drenched and dripping from the rain, before Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. She was surprised to see Much, wearing a multicolored jester's costume and a dog collar and leash, sitting cross legged on the floor by the Prince's throne. Prince John held the end of the leash, as if Much were his dog.

The Prince handed the leash to Gisbourne, then stood and approached Marian, whose arms and legs were bound to prevent her from escaping.

"Be a good servant and hold Pudgy for me, won't you, Gisbourne?" Circling Marian, he exclaimed, "My, my, my, my, my! I'll say this for Locksley, he has exquisite taste! I never expected you to be quite so stunning, my dear! Oh! This will be a pleasure! Look, Sheriff! Even soaked and mud splattered as she is, she is a treasure! Such eyes! Such lips! Such breasts! Worthy of a King's desire! What think you, Sheriff? Is she not the most luscious creature you have ever beheld?"

"She is, as you say, a sight to behold," Vaisey said, bored now. Privately, he longed to shout out, "A clue…no!"

"My dear," continued Prince John, "prepare to be astounded! You are in for a treat, Miriam! We shall ride the tide of passion together, and feast upon Love!" His tone changed to one of aggravation. "Somebody get her cleaned up. She needs a bath, and clothing, and jewels! I need to rest, in preparation for tonight's feast." He grabbed Much's leash from Gisbourne. "Come along, Pudgy, my pet! That's a good pup!" He yanked the leash so hard, Marian worried Much's neck would snap. Prince John's laughter rang out when he saw her reaction.

"You don't like how rough I am to my dog? I was told you were an animal lover."

"He's not a dog, and you need to release him!"

"Oh! Do I? Excellent! A fiery lover you'll make, my dear! I like it rough, you know. Don't you?"

"You had better watch out. Robin Hood will find out what you are doing, and come here, and rescue us. And when he does, you had better beware."

The Sheriff spoke up. "Well la dee dah dee dah. So, Missy, when can we expect Hood to pay us his little visit, hmm? Today after tea? I have heard that Robin Hood is no threat to us anymore. That's right, Missy! I have heard that his last little visit to my castle changed him forever! Hood is no longer an expert marksman, so I'm told! Am I right, hmm, Missy? Am I, hmm? A Robin Hood who cannot shoot is no ROBIN HOOD AT ALL!" He turned and shouted to the castle walls. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME, HOOD! SHOW YOURSELF AND GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! FOR I'M TOLD, YOUR BEST SHOT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH ANY MORE! DO IT, HOOD, DO IT!"

There was silence, and the Sheriff nodded his head and gloated at Marian. "Good, good...very good," he said, as he sauntered away. "Out of my way, you blithering oafs!"

...

Marian was escorted to her new chambers in Nottingham Castle by five members of Prince John's Elite Guard. Once she arrived, the Guard positioned themselves outside her door, and she was met inside the rooms by five noblewomen, who were assigned to watch her and serve as her personal attendants. Her bonds were removed, and her door was locked from the outside.

Everything in the chambers was fit for a queen. A golden tub was filled with warm water and sprinkled with red rose petals. There were jeweled combs and brushes with solid gold handles, a trunk filled with the finest gowns, another filled with soft stockings and undergarments, and cases filled with jewels. The bed was magnificent, and the hangings on the walls were works of art, though Marian scorned them when she studied their images. All of them depicted Prince John, sitting on a throne, sitting on a horse, hunting, hawking, or playing the harp.

After her bath, one of Marian's attendants dressed her in a luxurious robe of the softest fabric, while another dried her hair, and still another buffed her nails and applied sweet smelling lotion to her hands and feet. A fourth attendant fitted her in one of the gowns, then began sewing so that all the gowns would fit her perfectly. The fifth attendant played soft music on a stringed instrument.

Nonetheless, Marian wanted to scream! She was being held captive against her will in this "love nest" of the Prince's making. It was obvious what he expected of her, but there was no way she would be his strumpet! She looked around the room for something she could use as a weapon, but there was not even a writing instrument. Her rooms contained no windows, and she knew she would have to think hard to be able to escape.

She longed to talk with Much, and find out how he had come to be captured as well.

She studied the women who were assigned to watch and "prepare" her. She did not recognize any of them, and knew they were not local noblewomen. They must have travelled with the Prince from his London Court. Surely then, they must know Robin! He had visited the King's Court regularly growing up, and had made quite a name for himself, being a favorite of Queen Eleanor, Prince Richard, who was now King, and Princess Joan, the youngest of the princesses, and Richard's favorite sister. Perhaps one of them might help her!

As sapphires and diamonds were being entwined into Marian's hair, she decided she would try to see whether she might be able to enlist any of the women as an ally. It seemed to be her only chance.

"I do not know you," Marian began, to the woman dressing her hair. "Are you a long way from home?"

The lady answered her haughtily. "Wherever the Prince is, there I make my home."

Marian could see that this woman, at least, would not help her. She decided to try another approach.

Addressing all the ladies, she began, forthrightly, "Am I correct in assuming all of you came here with the Prince from his London Court? Well then, I'm sure you must be acquainted with my husband, Robin of Locksley?"

"We know him," one of the others replied. "He's lost his title and his lands. He's 'Robin Hood' now, an enemy to nobles, and an enemy to Prince John."

Marian stared into their eyes. Each of them returned her inquiring look with steely glares...all but one. The lovely young blond playing the musical instrument did not immediately look up, but when she did, Marian read sympathy in her timid gaze.

Marian waited a few moments, then boldly approached the lady, pretending to take an interest in her music. "You play so well. Could you teach me?"

"If you'd like."

"You know my husband?" Marian asked quietly, while they bent over the instrument together, feigning a music lesson.

"Yes."

"Is he a friend?" Marian suspected he was.

The lady merely nodded her head. She was clearly frightened of the other women in the room.

"Can you help me?" Marian asked.

The woman looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Please," Marian pleaded aloud. "I need your help. I cannot play this instrument on my own."

"What can I do?" the lady asked.

"First, tell me your name."

The young woman hesitated, then whispered, "I am Lady Jane. Your husband is a brave, chivalrous man, who once saved me from the unwelcome advances of the Earl of Surrey. Unfortunately, Robin was no longer at Court when Prince John cast his eyes on me."

Marian gulped. "I'm sorry. I need you to do something for me. If at all possible, I'd like to be able to speak privately with Much. Do you know him?"

"He was Robin's manservant."

"That's right. He's here now."

"Prince John's 'puppy.' I don't see how you can be alone with him, but I could deliver a note."

"No. He cannot read. I need to speak with him."

"Your best chance will be at tonight's banquet. You'll both be sitting near the Prince, though Much will be on the floor."

Marian thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "Good!" she said. "I have a plan!"


	18. Chapter 18

Prince John couldn't be more pleased with Locksley's wife! Now that she was all decked out in velvet and jewels, and seated at the banquet table, Miriam had dropped her angry exterior, and was exquisitely charming! She still frowned whenever he tossed table scraps at Pudgy, but everyone else's laughter made up for her scorn at that. Well, one didn't require a sense of humor to perform well in the bedroom! At least she was smiling at him! And what a smile! Sparkling blue eyes, lovely white teeth, and dimples! Prince John adored dimples!

Prince John was amused by his own brilliant charade. Since he now had Locksley's two favorites in custody, he had dressed himself up as "Robin Hood" and made quite a show of shooting striped feathered arrows with a Saracen bow.

"Whoops!" he laughed, not taking care to aim at all, while his guests fearfully dodged his flying arrows, ducking under the tables. "Missed again! But this time, I really did miss! Can't hit a thing, since Sheriff Vaisey broke my fingers!"

He sashayed over to the Sheriff, and held his hands in front of Vaisey's face. "Kiss them better?" he asked, trying to imitate Robin's voice and his smug little smile.

Marian had seen enough. She was bewildered by what had happened between Robin and Isabella, but that didn't make her immune to anyone mocking the man she loved. She smiled and beckoned Prince John to sit beside her, to stop his disgusting act, not to mention his arrows, which sooner or later were bound to hit someone.

"Sire," she said in her lovely voice, "would you be gracious enough to grant me one request?"

"That all depends on what it is!" Prince John looked about him to accept the flattering laughter of his guests for his latest witticism.

"Your performance was interesting, but you have no idea how much I, too, love to perform!"

"Excellent! I eagerly await your performance in my bed, anon!" He laughed, proudly bobbing his head from side to side.

Marian overcame her desire to punch him in his silly simpering face. "Please, Your Highness, I know the most humorous song about a dog."

"I adore music!" Prince John said.

"I hope you will adore this. If I could be permitted to hold Pudgy for a time, I could teach him some tricks to perform while I sing it for you. Lady Jane can play and accompany us, if you will allow."

Prince John considered. This wasn't a trick, was it? He looked into Miriam's sparkling blue eyes and decided someone as beautiful as she must be without guile.

"Agreed!" he declared. "But you must remain within my eyesight. We can't have our two favorite companions running off now, can we?"

The Sheriff objected. "Sire, the leper loves to perform? A clue...no! She is trying to trick you!"

"Nonsense!" Prince John cooed.

Luckily for Marian, Guy of Gisbourne's wound was too fresh for him to be in attendance. He, too, knew how Marian shyed away from performing.

Before Prince John could change his mind, Marian took Much's leash, and they retired to a distant corner of the room with Lady Jane.

"Much!" she whispered, as Lady Jane played a tune to cover their voices, "pretend I'm teaching you a dance. Do whatever I do, so we may speak privately! Are you alright? How were you captured?"

Much, although confused, was relieved to speak with his trusted friend. He tried to follow Marian's movements. "Gisbourne got me when I was leaving camp. He is revolting!"

"You left camp? Why?"

"Kate said Robin wanted me gone."

"That's ridiculous! Robin loves you! More than that, he needs you!"

"I know! I know! After I was captured, I realized that. But, Marian, why are you here?"

"Same as you. I was leaving, and Gisbourne caught me."

"You were leaving? You can't leave Robin! He loves you! He needs you, Marian!"

"Does he?"

"You can't imagine what he was like when we thought you had died!"

"He wasted precious little time consoling himself with Isabella."

Much huffed. "You wouldn't have known him, Marian. After he got over the initial shock and numbness, he returned home seeking vengeance on Gisbourne. He was like...he was like a man possessed! They nearly killed each other, but Robin fell and struck his head on a rock, and Gisbourne hurled his body over a cliff. We thought Robin was dead, but John and Allan found him."

"Over a cliff? How did he survive? And where were you?"

"Here, in the castle dungeons, but that's another story. I tried to kill Gisbourne for killing Robin, and he caught me and locked me up. Anyway, later, when Gisbourne begged Robin to kill him and end his misery, Robin didn't. Not because he hates to kill, mind you, oh no! Because he wanted Gisbourne to suffer. You saw that scar on Gisbourne's cheek? Robin did that with that knife he likes so much."

"I know all about how fierce Robin's temper can be."

"But do you know all about his sorrow, Marian?"

She paused. "A little. He used to always hide it, but he's gotten better about opening up. I've seen him cry." She choked back a sob. "He cried with me over the loss of our baby." Lady Jane played her instrument louder.

"Marian," Much pleaded, "do you even have any idea how much Robin loves you? If you had seen him grieving over you, you would forgive him anything! He wasn't...he wasn't himself. Not at all. His eyes were dead, Marian...dead! No sparkle, no twinkle, no passion of any kind! He never joked; he never laughed; he seldom smiled. He was never cheeky...not once! He had to force himself to get out of bed every day, or...or I had to force him. He did it for you, Marian, because you made him promise to keep fighting. And when he took up with Isabella, I was glad! That's right...glad! He thought of her as another you, or, he wanted her to be, and it gave him hope, at least for awhile. But soon, I could tell he was more unhappy than ever. No one could ever replace you in his heart, Marian, you know that!"

Marian was touched. She knew that Much was speaking the truth, but it still didn't stop her from hurting.

But Much wasn't finished. Prince John beat him whenever he said a word, for he was only allowed to bark, and only when Prince John commanded him to "speak." It felt good to be able to talk again, and to talk about his Master was especially pleasing to him.

"Marian, the only times I ever saw him happy after you 'died' was whenever we helped the poor, or when he slept. He had dreams, Marian. He spoke your name."

Marian blinked back a tear. "Isabella's carrying his child," she said sadly.

Much's wide blue eyes grew even wider. "Well!" he exclaimed. "Well!"

They stared at each other, and Lady Jane reminded them that they were being watched.

After Much recovered from his shock, he surprised Marian with a question.

"How strong is your love for Robin, Marian?"

"Pardon?"

"How strong is your love? Since it's strong enough to come back from the dead, twice, just to be with him, I think you'll find it's strong enough to forgive him for making a mistake when he was lost. He was lost, Marian! You need to be strong now and help him through this."

Marian froze. Loyal, dependable Much had spoken the truth. No wonder Robin loved him so!

Love was rarely easy. There were days when Love was a sunny field of flowers and a cloudless blue sky, and nights when it was a warm soft breeze and a shimmering, exploding star. Marian had soaked up many of those moments of pure Heaven with Robin through the years. But Love was also a battlefield, where you could be hurt and wounded.

Marian had once claimed that she was proud that Robin and she were fighters. They would make it through this battle together, and the next one, and the next one life catapulted at them. Her love for her husband swelled in her breast, and she wanted to embrace Much for reminding her where her heart lay. But, first, they needed to somehow find a way out of here.


	19. Chapter 19

After Robin was convinced that Marian had evaded him, he returned to camp, muddy, wet, cold, and worried.

He avoided the gang's stares, and was thankful that Much was silent for once, not ushering him to the fire, scolding him for being wet, or asking him where Marian was.

Much! The reason Much was silent was because Much wasn't here!

"Where's Much?" Robin asked, for the second time that day.

"Not bein' funny, but we were wonderin' that ourselves," Allan said. "I was just seein' which of the three women here would fix us our dinner."

"I'm a rubbish cooker!" Djaq said.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'll cook for you," Kate whined, then hiccupped.

"Don't expect Marian to cook. She needs some time alone," Robin explained. He wasn't hungry, but knew the rest of the gang were. "So, Allan, since you brought it up, you're cooking dinner."

Little John let out a huge snort of laughter.

"Yeah, well," Allan objected, "I wasn't referrin' to Marian. There's still one female here who can cook for us." He pointed his thumb at Isabella, who had made herself comfortable on Robin's bunk.

Robin's eyebrows shot up. Why was she still here? He assumed she must be waiting for the rain to let up. Or waiting for him.

"Start cooking, Allan," Robin commanded.

He turned to Isabella. "I'll escort you back to Nottingham, and the rest of you, split up and look for Much."

He wasn't really worried about Much…he figured Much was probably somewhere keeping dry until the rain stopped. Nonetheless, Much had been gone awhile, and they needed to be certain he was alright.

Kate was in no condition to go on a search party. She had already overindulged on ale, and she was giggling and swaying and staggering about. "No!" she said. "Nobody goes, till I beat you at arm wrestling!" She pointed to Little John, the strongest man in the forest, then collapsed into a giggling heap on the ground. Little John growled at her. He could break her arm with his little finger.

Isabella stood and approached Robin, being careful to step around Kate. "Please don't send me back!" she pleaded. "You don't know what he'll do to me! My brother... he hates me, as I hate him! I was running away from him, when I found you today! You can't send me back…you can't!"

Robin shut his eyes briefly, and grimaced. This was getting worse and worse! "Of course you may stay," he sighed. Marian was not going to take this well, but if Isabella was truly in danger…."Until," he continued, "we find you somewhere you'll be safe."

"Thank you," she said. Anything to stay in the camp awhile, be close to Robin and make him and that Marian bitch suffer. Her little lie about being with child had worked wonders! Marian had taken it even worse than Isabella had expected! She felt it gave her power over Robin, and she could always feign a miscarriage whenever the need arose, or return to the castle whenever she wanted.

"Come on, lads," Robin said, splitting them into groups of twos and assigning them areas to search. Allan was glad when Robin reassigned dinner duty to Isabella, not because she was a woman, but because he needed Allan to look for Much. Will and Djaq set off together, Allan went with Little John, and Robin searched alone. He was in no mood for company.

Isabella had no intention of lifting a finger to cook dinner. She was used to having servants, not being one. Now that Djaq and the men had gone, she looked at the giggling mass of rags and blond scraggly hair that was Kate, lying on the ground and reeking of ale.

"So," she said, "I understand you have 'Robin Fever', too."

"Wazat?" Kate asked, drunkenly.

" 'Robin Fever.' Burning hot desire for the outlaw. Have you ever climbed into his bunk at night and played with him?"

"No."

"Of course you haven't, you fetid smelling wench." Isabella scoffed. "An ill raised peasant girl is hardly a worthy companion for a man of noble birth."

Kate sat up and screeched. "Wench? You leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Your boyfriend? You are deluded! He's mine! Didn't you hear me say I'm carrying his child?"

Kate jumped to her feet and threw herself on Isabella. A battle of foot stomping, biting, scratching, and hairpulling between the two of them raged on. They fell together and rolled on the ground, and rose and fell again, spilling the contents from baskets, and bunks, and cases, until the once neat and orderly camp looked like it had been destroyed by a raging storm. When they were exhausted and couldn't fight anymore, they both staked a claim to Robin's bunk, even though he hadn't been sleeping in it since Marian had returned. Both sat stubbornly upon it, waiting for him to return to camp.

A few hours later, Allan and Little John were astounded to find the camp a mess, and no dinner prepared. They had expected that Much would be back by now, and they were angry when they discovered the state of their forest home.

Kate lay on the ground by Robin's bunk, where Isabella had kicked her, sleeping off the effects of the ale. Isabella was perched on his bunk, as if it was her throne, rubbing her injured elbow.

"What the-?" Allan asked. "What happened? Where's dinner?"

"And where's Much?" John demanded.

Isabella didn't choose to speak to lowlifes. She merely shot them a superior glare. She was waiting for Robin to return.

At that moment, Will and Djaq returned as well. They didn't say anything, but just stared at the camp and at each other in surprise.

"I'll start dinner," Will volunteered, though he wasn't exactly sure how. "The rest of you had better start cleaning up this mess before Much gets back." They would all be relieved to have Much back and hear him scold and fuss about the mess.

...

Robin had been searching for Much in all the caves and hiding places that supplied the outlaws with cover from the rain. Much wasn't anywhere! Robin could only hope that he had been sitting by some cottage fire, enjoying the meager hospitality and lively gossip of Clun or Locksley, or even Nettlestone. The alternative was too ghastly to think of, but, if Much didn't return shortly, Robin would have to face it. He had sent his men to the villages, so he believed Much must surely be back with them at the camp by now.

Unwittingly, Robin's feet led him to the place where he and Marian had had their last confrontation. He stared at the muddy path, and prayed she would come back shortly and somehow forgive him.

He couldn't help himself. He had to track her to see where she had gone, difficult as it was since the rain had washed most signs away.

When he arrived at the end of her single trail, he panicked. There were hoofprints here, and signs of a struggle. Gisbourne! There wasn't time to go back and get the gang! Robin took off running as fast as he could toward Nottingham.

"I'm coming, My Love," he vowed. "I'm coming."


	20. Chapter 20

Robin, disguised in the uniform of one of Prince John's Elite Guard, carefully entered the Great Hall at Nottingham Castle, hoping and praying he would find Marian. He had searched the dungeons, and her former rooms in one of the castle towers, but there was no sign of her.

A noisy festive banquet was in progress, and the gleam of candlelight, smell of roast venison, and sounds of music and laughter greeted his senses. His eyes quickly scanned the room for Marian, and he was both relieved and distressed when he spied her.

Marian was resplendent in a rich gown of deep blue velvet, and she glittered with jewels. The gown was much more revealing than anything she typically wore, cut low in front to display as much as possible without being completely indecent. Though Robin knew Marian must be feeling uncomfortable displaying so much flesh, she looked gorgeous, and Robin couldn't help but be dazzled.

He remained in the back of the Hall, watching her, and was surprised to see her rise from her seat next to Prince John and lead the Prince's Fool to a place in front. Robin's eyes widened under his visor when he recognized the Fool to be Much!

A petite blond with a sweet face joined them, and began strumming a musical instrument. Still reeling from shock, Robin was nevertheless glad to see that Much and Marian were well, and seemed to have found an ally in a friend of his, Lady Jane of Staithes.

The Prince, dressed in clothing nearly identical to what Robin was wearing under his uniform, began to speak in a loud tone, to gather everyone's attention.

"And now, my sweet sweet Miriam and my vexing pup Pudgy shall perform a little song and dance for my pleasure!"

Both Marian and Much appeared nervous, and Robin couldn't believe his eyes. They were not performers! Much didn't sing or dance well, and Marian hated to be stared at by crowds of people. The last time Robin had heard Marian sing was when he had sat beside her at Mass, before he left to fight in the Crusade. He found her voice as lovely as herself, but he knew she didn't want to use it for the Prince's pleasure.

But Marian was singing, albeit very quietly, and Much was jumping and moving about, as if to dance. Robin recognized the song as a silly one about a dog Much's mother had taught them years ago. He almost grinned as the tune brought back memories he had long forgotten. But he pushed aside his thoughts, for the pathetic act was making Prince John angry.

"Bored now," the Prince announced, as he waved them to sit. "I trust you'll perform better than that in the bedroom, Miriam," he pouted.

"I shall not 'perform' at all," Marian couldn't help saying.

"What?" Prince John asked, amazed. "Were not your chambers enough to win you? Is not this banquet, held in your honor? Is not my excellent person enough? Miriam, you surprise me! You will make me work for my conquest!"

"Work all you will. You shall never have me!"

The Prince was unused to refusal. No woman had ever been brave enough to deny him what he wanted. Knowing that he would have her eventually, he rather liked this game she was playing. It was refreshing and new! What sport! Well, he could play along. He would demonstrate to her what might happen to those who displeased their Prince!

He picked up a small slippery eel from his plate, and made as if to toss it at 'Pudgy,' but tossed it down Marian's cleavage instead. He laughed uproariously when she jumped. The eel slid down the inside of her gown and lodged near her waistband. She turned furious eyes on him.

"Come now," he shouted, "I'm only teasing you! Isn't that what Robin Hood does? I could have tossed it to Pudgy, but, as Hoodie would say, 'Where would be the fun in that?' Now, for more fun, who will retrieve my dinner for me? A bag of silver to the man who finds the eel!"

Marian stood and tried to march from the table, but Prince John's nearest guards stopped her. "You mustn't go so soon," the Prince coaxed. "The fun is just beginning! Come now," he called, "surely someone wants to put his hand down that gown and go fishing for my eel!"

"I'll do it!" called Spencer, a lusty Black Knight who had once presented himself as one of Marian's numerous suitors, after Locksley had left her for the battlefield. Spencer had never forgiven her for turning him down.

Robin wasn't going to let that filthy bastard put his hands on his wife. He was just about to draw his sword and charge, when Prince John's voice stopped him.

"Spencer, are your eyes looking at her breasts? I do believe your eyes are looking at her breasts!"

"Well, yes, of course they are, Sire," Spencer stuttered nervously. "Aren't yours?"

"Of course mine are! But yours are not allowed to! How dare you? Since your eyes have caused you to sin, we shall burn them out! Isn't that what your merciful God requires? Guards, hold him down!"

Spencer was grabbed and held down before Marian on the banquet table, while Prince John commanded his eyes be forced open so that salt and vinegar could be poured and rubbed into them. Spencer's screams matched Prince John's laughter. Only the Sheriff laughed along.

"Oh, very good, Sire!" the Sheriff gleefully crowed, sipping his fine Burgundy wine. "Very good!"

"Now," Prince John announced in a dreadful voice, "does anyone else wish to go fishing?"

For a moment there was silence, and then someone spoke.

"I will," called a voice from the back of the Hall.

Marian's heart skipped a beat. Even though the voice was disguised, she knew it. "No, Robin," she thought.

Much knew the voice as well. He stared at Marian anxiously.

Robin strode forward, and said, "Allow me to remove the eel from Her Ladyship's gown."

The entire room was silent. Spencer had been removed to the dungeons to have his eyes plucked out, so no one thought anyone else would dare approach Prince John's 'property.' Prince John was so surprised, that he was delighted. Boredom was his second greatest enemy, after his brother Richard, and this bold guard was definitely amusing him. It would be fun to think up another unusual punishment.

Robin kept his eyes on Marian's lovely blue ones, which wasn't hard for him to do, and their gazes spoke volumes to each other. Her gaze told him she loved him…she forgave him…and she pleaded with him to be careful. His told her that he adored her…he would risk everything for her…and he would rescue her and Much somehow from the evil Prince.

Standing face to face with her, just inches away, his heart began pounding, and he trembled. Prince John mistook his strong feelings for fear, and smiled menacingly. The Prince was ready to have the unknown guard's hand dipped in blood and bitten off by hungry dogs, the moment it reached down Miriam's gown. But Robin didn't reach down Marian's gown. Instead, he politely requested, "Permit me, milady," and tugged on the outside of her gown, near her waist. The gown was tightly fitted, but Robin carefully tugged at the fabric, and Marian felt the eel drop to the ground under her skirts. They pretended to struggle awhile longer, just to remain close. At last, she stepped away, and Robin reached down, grabbed the eel, and lifted it in the air for everyone to see. The crowd cheered, and Prince John was amused.

"I'll take that bag of silver now," Robin demanded cockily, tossing the eel onto Prince John's plate.

The Sheriff had a moment of fear, recognizing a familiar sweep of the guard's arm and his confident stance, but the amount of wine Vaisey had consumed quelled his misgivings.

"Not so fast, not so fast!" Prince John stalled. "Well, well, well, to think, one of my guards embraces the Code of Chivalry! Not one of my favorite characteristics in someone I expect to protect me from all those who wish me dead! You'll get your silver, if you can earn it. I assume you are a knight?"

"I am."

"I assume you enjoy the lists."

"I do." Unlike King Richard, who deplored jousts as being frivolous displays as opposed to the glory of actual battle, Robin relished competing.

"Well, then, you shall demonstrate your skill at arms for me tomorrow morn. Sheriff, do you think Gisbourne will be well enough to compete?"

The Sheriff shoved his false tooth up into his gums. "Make him anyway, Sire. Does he expect to use that nasty wound the Leper gave him as an excuse to shirk his duties forever, hmm? A clue...no."

"Very well, then! It's settled! We shall have sport tomorrow! In your honor, Lady Miriam," the Prince told her. "You shall reign as Queen of Love and Beauty at our games, and you shall begin to lust for me when you see the bravery of our knights and smell their blood as they fall on the field of battle. Then, we'll see whether you continue to refuse me! There's nothing like a joust to get the ladies all hot and bothered! Guards, I need five of you to escort the lady to her chambers."

Robin immediately stepped forward to volunteer, and together, with four others, he led Marian back to her rooms for the night. He leaned close to Lady Jane, who was one of five ladies who would rotate watching Marian within her chamber, and instructed, "Take the third watch. I'll do the same. I'll get you, Marian, and Much out of here, I promise. Oh," he added, "sorry, but better pretend we're lovers."

Lady Jane nodded obediantly. It wouldn't be difficult for her to pretend. She, too, had a severe case of 'Robin Fever.' "

...

**(NOTE: I tried to base Prince John on the way his character was portrayed in the series, which was HILARIOUS, but there are certain historical details I've added, all based on facts I read in Frank McLynn's book, RICHARD & JOHN: KINGS AT WAR. John was unusually cruel, and enjoyed hanging people by their thumbs or burning out their eyes with salt and vinegar. He was an atheist and made jokes about the Resurrection, which was quite shocking during the very religious medieval age. He had many mistresses, which wasn't unusual for a prince, but he took many of his baron's wives and daughters against their will, which was unusual at that time. He would boast to their husbands and fathers the next day about their skill in his bed, which completely turned his barons against him. He was also said to engage in sadistic perverted practices in the bedroom. This doesn't include his taxations and unlawful seizures of his barons' properties, his violent rages, his acts of murder, nor his paranoia. Just a lovely man all around!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Whenever Robin was away from camp, it was understood that Little John would serve as leader. Tonight, however, Will and Djaq felt they would need to assume command, as Little John was petrified with fear and in no condition to lead.

One by one, beginning with Much, members of the outlaw gang had seemed to vanish. Following Much, Marian had left and had not returned. Now, Robin, too, was gone, and Little John was convinced it was the work of dark demonic forces.

While the gang worried, Isabella slept soundly in Robin's bunk, breathing his scent which lingered on his blankets, and savoring erotic dreams of him. Kate cried hysterically, Allan's superstitious fears bubbled to the surface, but Little John was most frightened of all.

John sat under a tree, "protected" under the image of a cross he had painted on its trunk. He refused to move, just as he had two years before, when they had found a Saracen mask in the forest.

"What should we do?" Djaq asked her husband. "They've been gone too long. We need everyone to think clearly so we can decide what is best."

Will nodded his head in agreement. "Can you get Kate to stop crying? I can't think with all her wailing." He gazed tenderly at Djaq. "I'm so thankful you're not like that."

Djaq thanked him with glowing eyes and her calm smile. She approached Kate slowly, and gently touched her arm, assuring her that everything was fine. She was rewarded for her kindness by Kate angrily throwing her off.

Will tried to reason with the men. "There's nothing to fear. We need to pull together to find and help the others."

"No!" Little John shouted. "Not with Lubberfiends and Spectrebeasts haunting the forest!"

Will and Djaq exchanged a look.

"Lubberfiends? Spectrebeasts? John, you're not afraid of anyone! You once took on an entire squadron of Gisbourne's men single handed! What makes you think there are unreal creatures out there? Allan? Surely you don't believe it?"

"They're real!" Allan insisted. "John's right! My dad told me about them years ago! They've taken Much, and Marian, and now Robin! That's how they work…one at a time. Whoever leaves the camp next is done for! They'll eat you, and use your bones to pick their teeth!"

Kate howled even louder at that, waking Isabella from her increasingly naughty dream. Isabella sat up and glowered at Kate.

"Must you always screech, you blond ignorant foul mouthed peasant? Robin was just about to-" She stopped herself, realizing it had only been a dream. She huffed, frustrated and dissatisfied, and rolled over on his hard bunk. "Saracens and peasants," she muttered to herself. "Some gang."

...

Meanwhile, the time had come for the third watch of Lady Marian in Nottingham Castle, which Robin, disguised as a guard, had allocated for himself. His friend Lady Jane arrived, and was locked with Marian in her rooms, as the lady who had the second watch returned to her own chambers to sleep.

Robin was waiting for the guard who held the previous shift to join the other three in sleep, as all five guards were required to remain outside the chamber all night. Before the guard fell asleep, however, he tried to make conversation with Robin.

"You're an idiot," the guard began.

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you."

"No, you really are. You had a chance to grope all that fine fair flesh, and you passed. What an idiot! To think, she's just on the other side of that door, and we've got the key! What I wouldn't give for a piece of her ass right now!"

His lewd talk was stopped as Robin's fist made contact with his jaw. He fell to the ground, and Robin laughed to himself how easy it was.

Quietly unlocking Marian's door, Robin hastened inside. Marian and Lady Jane were sitting on the bed, speaking together in hushed voices. When they saw Robin approach, Lady Jane rose and stepped away from the bed, but Marian climbed to her knees and reached out her arms to him.

She looked beautiful and alluring in a gossamer nightdress, and Robin forgot everything else. He tossed aside his helmet before hurriedly joining her on the bed. Locked in each other's arms, they kissed over and over again, and Lady Jane realized they must have forgotten all about her presence. Marian's hands grasped Robin's hair and caressed the back of his neck, while his eager hands stroked her body with tenderness and passion. They fell from their kneeling position, and Lady Jane heard Robin whisper, between kisses, "I'm sorry," and she heard Marian respond breathlessly, "I know...I love you."

Lady Jane cleared her throat, embarrassed to witness their desire. The lovers immediately sat up and appeared even more embarrassed than she.

"I have to stay," Lady Jane apologized. "It's my watch."

"Apologies," Robin said, flustered. "It feels like forever since I've held my wife."

Marian somehow managed to recover her dignity. Robin was right...it did feel like forever. Had it really been only last night when Much had serenaded them in the forest? So much had happened since then! "Lady Jane," she said, "We're sorry. We forgot you were here. We're...we're newlyweds."

Lady Jane knew how many years they had been in love. She guessed their "honeymoon" would last the rest of their married lives. She sighed, and looked at them wistfully, longing to be in Marian's place, but knowing it could never be so.

She brought Marian a robe, since Robin was clearly distracted by the sight of his wife in the sheer gown. Jane was distraught about their upcoming escape, having many unanswered questions.

"You said you could get us out of here. How can you do that? And I'm...I'm supposed to play your lover?"

"Trust me! I have a plan, I think," he said. "Well, half a plan."

Marian waited expectantly, but Lady Jane was frightened.

"First," he said, "you both need some practical clothing. You can't escape the guards stationed all over the castle looking like..." He grinned sheepishly at Marian. "...looking like angels."

Marian rolled her eyes, but appreciated the compliment nonetheless. The clothing Prince John had furnished for her did not even remotely resemble anything angelic. "There's nothing practical to wear in this room. Jane, can you bring us some clothing?"

Jane was very timid. "I don't know where to find any."

"Looks like that job falls to me," Robin said with a grin.

"What else?" Marian asked, eagerly. "How will we get Much out?"

"That's the missing half of my plan," Robin replied. "He sleeps in Prince John's rooms, and I can't figure out how to get him past all the guards who watch over the Prince at night. I think we'll have to wait for morning, and get him out after the joust."

"Robin," Marian accused, "you want to wait! You're just dying to compete!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! There will be more guards at the joust than there are here tonight!"

"Yes," he said, "but we'll be in an open field outside Nottingham! Besides, what I really want, Marian, is this case of jewels!" He thrust his hand into the jewel case Prince John had placed in Marian's chambers, and lifted a handful of glittering gems. "There's enough wealth here to feed all of Locksley for an entire year."

That reminded Marian of something she had been thinking ever since she had set foot in the castle.

"There is one more jewel I would like to get, before we leave here."

Robin looked at her expectantly before she resumed speaking.

"I want my emerald engagement ring," Marian said, determinedly. "Unless my former rooms were ransacked, it should be hidden under my mattress."

"Very well, my Love, you shall have it!" He gave her cheek a quick kiss. "Seems I'd better be off. I've got clothing and a ring to find before my watch is over!" Before he replaced his helmet and exited her door, he threw her a wink.

Marian smiled warmly at the closed door, but Lady Jane was troubled.

"We don't know the plan! How will he help us escape? Tomorrow, after the joust, while the entire town is watching?"

"He'll find a way," Marian sighed contentedly.

Lady Jane wondered whether they were both just a little bit crazy.

...

About thirty minutes later, they awoke as Robin unlocked the door and reentered the room. He grinned at Marian's sleepy eyes, and tossed two pairs of boy's trousers onto her bed.

"There!" he said cockily. "Those should fit, more or less!"

"Where did you get them?" Lady Jane asked, bewildered. She didn't believe it would be proper to wear boy's clothing.

"Where's my ring?" Marian asked.

"There's gratitude for you!" Robin laughed. "I hope our children don't inherit your-" He stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake. He looked away for a moment, gathering himself together, then turned back to Marian.

"I'm sorry, Marian," he told her somberly, "I searched every inch under your mattress. Your ring wasn't there."

Marian nodded her head. "Well then, Robin of Locksley," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "I suppose you'll just have to get me a new one."

He grinned again, and she returned his smile. "Now," he said, "work to do. Fill these bags with jewels, as much as you can easily carry. And I mean 'easily'. They're not worth taking if they slow you down, understand?"

Marian agreed. She was already out of bed filling the small bags.

"Good," Robin continued. "Now, carry them under your skirts, and wear the trousers underneath, as well."

"That goes without saying, Robin," Marian replied. "I can't be the 'Queen of Love and Beauty' dressed like a stable boy, now can I?"

Lady Jane stood by, watching in dismay. These two were teasing each other and moving so quickly, seeming to enjoy themselves! Shouldn't they be taking this more seriously, and escape now, while he was wearing a guard uniform and most of the castle was asleep? Why couldn't he return for Much later? Much was just a servant, after all. And why did they have to steal bags of jewels? Why was he going to make her wear dirty trousers? Marian said they were the trousers of a stable boy! Stable boys cleaned out horse dung! What else did he expect her to do?

When Marian finished filling the bags with jewels, and Robin was satisfied the bags would not hinder their escape, he undid his belt and handed Marian the knife he wore on his back. His eyes were deadly serious now.

"Wear that somewhere you can get to it in a hurry," he told her.

He faced Lady Jane. "How do you feel about wearing a dagger?" he asked.

Lady Jane fainted to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

"Robin," Marian said, as they were on their knees trying to revive Lady Jane, who lay passed out on the floor, "if she's going to be frightened over everything, she'll hinder our escape."

Robin nodded his head. He had helped many fearful damsels in distress in his life, but he'd rarely required them to join in with his bold plans, as he was requesting Lady Jane to do now.

"We'll just have to steer her along," Robin explained. "One of us will have to be aware of her at all times, and lead her by the arm if she hesitates."

Marian did not like the prospect of that. Being bold and fearless herself, she couldn't understand timidity in others.

"I'll wear the dagger if she won't," Marian volunteered. "Imagine…trying to escape unarmed! How ridiculous!"

Robin couldn't help chuckling to himself. His bold and brave Marian had no patience for most well bred young ladies. Still, Lady Jane was an old friend, and he wanted to get her to safety, away from Prince John and his evil, unstable tyranny.

Lady Jane's eyes flickered open. She gazed up at Robin and Marian, and shuddered. "It's alright," she heard Robin assure her. "We're here to help you."

The one sided romantic feelings she had nursed for Robin since she had known him years ago at King Henry's Court were quickly dying away. It was one thing to watch him be bold and daring and protect her, but quite another to be expected to take part in his daring exploits herself.

"I don't want to go," she said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather stay here. Escape without me. I'll be fine."

"Don't be afraid," Robin insisted. "We'll help you."

"No, no, I'd rather stay. King Richard is returning, you told me so yourselves. He'll be home shortly, and then, everything will return to normal."

"It could take a year or more," Robin warned her. "An army travels more slowly than individuals. It took forever to reach the Holy Land when Much and I sailed with the King."

"I still want to stay. After all, where would I go, if I followed you? I don't want adventure. I want to be safe and protected, not protect others."

"You are sure?" Marian asked, privately relieved.

"Yes, yes, perfectly sure."

Suddenly, they heard the door open, and Marian leaped into her bed, pretending to sleep. Robin pulled Lady Jane onto his lap, and whispered, "Apologies. This is the part where we pretend to be sweethearts."

Lady Jane's romantic feelings returned in a rush as Robin lightly brushed his lips to hers. After the door fully opened, and one of the guards strode in, Robin jumped up and faced the intruder.

"What are you doing, kissing?" the guard demanded. "You're supposed to be keeping watch outside the room!"

"Sorry!" Robin replied jauntily, picking up his helmet and putting it back on. "Just visiting my lady. Are you a happily married man, by any chance?"

"Been married five years. Couldn't speak about the 'happy' part. But I do have someone else special...so I won't report you." The two men left the rooms together, and Lady Jane said goodbye to Robin, her heart fluttering from his mild kiss, as the next lady arrived to take her place in Marian's chambers.

"What happened to him?" the guard asked, indicating the soldier Robin had knocked out earlier. Robin shrugged his shoulders and sat on the floor, appearing to settle down to rest, but really remaining alert, in case any other guard wanted to try anything tonight with Marian. He smiled to himself, thinking no man would stand a chance, now that she was armed with his knife and a dagger! There was no one like her, he thought proudly, his heart throbbing with love.

On top of her bravery, she was astute. Marian had guessed correctly...he did want to stay and compete in the joust. He particularly couldn't wait to face Gisbourne in the lists. His hatred for the traitorous villain continued to fester in his heart, and a day didn't go by that he didn't long to teach him a lesson.

...

Morning dawned fresh and clear, and the joust promised to be a grand affair. Flags and brightly colored bunting waved in the mild breeze, and a grandstand had been erected on one end of the field, with a throne for Prince John, and one for Marian, his Queen of Love and Beauty.

Marian wore another revealing gown, but she had selected a green one as being most suitable to blend into the forest foliage she hoped to return to, after she escaped with Robin and Much today. She wore several small bags tightly packed with jewels under her gown, as well as the trousers Robin had pulled off a clothesline for her.

Prince John pranced about the grandstand, calling to the cheering crowds, "Do you love me?" Marian frowned as he yanked Much's leash and kicked him out of his way. He secured the leash to a pole away from the grandstand. Marian was disappointed. She had been hoping to secretly untie Much while the Prince's attention was diverted on the joust, but Prince John must have suspected her, for he kept them far apart.

The Prince was in his element. "Can you guess who I am today?" he asked the crowds. He threw his hooded cape off his shoulders, and revealed himself once more to be dressed as "Robin Hood."

"Sheriff," he commanded, "bring me my bow and quiver!"

Sheriff Vaisey handed them to the Prince, and an audible gasp erupted from the scattering crowd as he pointed an arrow at them. "Don't worry," he whined, "haven't you heard? I, Robin Hood, can't hit anything any more!" He fired his arrow, laughing at the people's fear, and just missed a small child. "See? Missed again! Such good sport!"

Laughing, he placed the bow and quiver between his throne and Marian's. "Miriam, my dear, you look ravishing! Tell me, when will you permit me to ravish you? I'm growing tired of the chase, and I warn you, my dear, I won't be very pleasant if you keep me waiting too long. Before this day is over, you shall be mine!" His eyes were cold and glinting with anger. At that moment, Sir Guy of Gisbourne approached his throne.

"Gisbourne! You missed all the fun at dinner last night! Are you ready to face the mysterious knight who removed my eel from this lady's gown without laying a finger on her person?"

"I am ready, My Liege. But I object to Your Highness' choice of a Queen. I believe the Queen should be a lady, not a whore who once carried Hood's bastard!"

"My, my, my, Gisbourne...such language! But who cares what you believe? I am Robin Hood, and I can do anything! Except shoot, of course!" He laughed heartily at his own cleverness.

"With all due respect, Sire, why do you want to play at being a loser?"

"You really do have no sense of humor, do you, Gisbourne? I'm playing Robin Hood because it's such good sport to mock him! I hate Locksley more than you do."

"I find that hard to believe, Sire. Hood is my sworn enemy, and anyone who associates with him needs to be put to death." Gisbourne glared at Marian, but she held her head high and did not flinch under his dreadful gaze.

Prince John enjoyed the challenging looks that were passing between them.

"Gisbourne, I just had a brilliant idea! The winner of the joust typically receives a purse of silver and what? A kiss from the Queen of Love and Beauty, yes? Well, since our Queen is so tainted, as you've pointed out, I propose she be required to give the winner more than a kiss. What do you say, Gisbourne? If you win, go ahead and ravish her. Warm her up for me, won't you? There's a good fellow."

Gisbourne breathed heavily as he glared at Marian. "It will be my pleasure, Sire." He made his way to his fine black steed, determined to win at all costs.

Just then, the other challenger approached the Prince. He first bowed to Marian, and she smiled when she saw what he wore tied around his upper left arm. When Robin had been searching for her emerald ring in her former rooms last night, he had taken a sample of her embroidery, and was now wearing it to signify her favor. She wanted to both kiss him and cuff him on his head for it! She remembered he had stolen such a piece to wear as her favor in his very first joust years ago, and the sentiment of repeating the act now was adorable...and incorrigible! After bowing to the Prince, he too, made his way to his horse. But first, he passed by Much.

"Much," he whispered, "be ready. Soon as I win, I'll free you. You're going to ride Gisbourne's horse out of here!"

Much was elated! Trust Robin to have a plan!

Neither Much nor Marian doubted that Robin would win today. Gisbourne had rarely jousted, while Robin had been named champion on many occasions. Nonetheless, Much worried about his Master. What if he were to do something foolish? He was facing Gisbourne, after all! Robin didn't always think straight when dealing with Gisbourne!

The two mounted knights faced each other across the field, lances ready. Trumpets sounded, and hoofbeats pounded the dusty turf as their horses galloped toward each other at breakneck speed. Robin lowered his lance, aiming for Gisbourne's chest, as the rules demanded. But Gisbourne saw no need to follow rules. He cheated, and aimed his lance for his opponent's head.

His lance struck first, knocking Robin's helmet to the ground, and exposing his face for all to see.

"IT'S ROBIN HOOD!" shouted Sheriff Vaisey. "GET HIM! GET HIM!"

"Locksley?" Prince John cried in amazement. "Kill him, Gisbourne!"

"Prepare to die, Hood!" Gisbourne shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Robin warned. "The rules state we get three passes, and that was only one." He steered his horse to the far end of the field, and prepared to charge again. Gisbourne had no choice but to do the same. He was satisfied, for he thought all he needed to do this time was to strike Hood's head again, now that it had no protection. Robin Hood would soon be dead.

Much shut his eyes in fright. Marian stared without blinking, barely breathing.

When the two knights met the second time, Robin's lance hit Gisbourne squarely in the chest, and the force of the blow unseated him. Gisbourne lay in the dust, and his horse stopped obediantly.

Robin couldn't seem to help himself. Seeing Gisbourne lying in the dirt, he leaped from his horse and ran toward him, drawing his sword and challenging him to fight.

"Master!" Much cried.

Marian was distressed as well. This was folly! They needed to get on the horses, not climb off!

The Sheriff was shouting, "GUARDS! GUARDS! GET HIM! GET HIM!"

Gisbourne couldn't rise, but only said, "What, Hood? Think you've won? Think again. You're about to be captured, and this time there will be no escape! I'd have thought last month's torture would have been enough for you. But no! You'll get more this time, and this time, you'll break, and tell the Sheriff where he can find his Pact! And what's more, Hood, while you're suffering, I'll be taking my pleasure with Marian, and she'll learn what a real man feels like! I'll make her scream, Hood!"

"Robin!" Marian's voice woke him from his fury. As guards were closing in on Robin, Marian had thought fast. She was seated on Robin's charger, and had grabbed Prince John's bow and arrows. She steered the horse next to Robin, and he leaped on behind her, facing backwards.

"Save Much!" Marian commanded, as she steered the horse toward him. "Shoot the rope that binds him."

"I can't shoot any more!" Robin cried, as guards continued their approach.

"Don't think...just feel!" Marian begged.

It was an impossible shot, with Much's rope a tiny silken cord, and the horse galloping a zig zag path to avoid charging guards. But Robin's best friend, his loyal companion from birth, was depending on him.

Robin did as Marian said, and fired one arrow. To everyone's amazement, it sailed directly to the silken cord and sliced it clean through, freeing Much!

"Much!" Robin shouted. "Gisbourne's horse!"

Much ran and climbed onto the saddle of the black steed, and took off for Sherwood. Marian quickly headed the same direction, while Robin fired arrows at chasing guards, hitting every single target he aimed for. It was nohing short of a miracle. Robin Hood was whole again.


	23. Chapter 23

The following morning, Robin awoke in the predawn stillness in Sherwood, and carefully disentangled himself from his sleeping wife's limbs. He hated to leave her warm silky body, but he longed to get up and shoot.

He needed to see whether yesterday's rescue had been a one-time miracle, or whether he was truly healed.

The chilly morning air stung his body as he climbed out from under the fur skins and stepped into his dew drenched clothing. Although Robin loved the grove where Marian and he made their bed, he hoped Will would complete their roofed dwelling soon. Robin knew it would take awhile, for Will was a superior craftsman, who wouldn't sacrifice quality for speed. Besides, Robin had instructed Will to complete his own home for Djaq first.

The smoky aroma of a fire and bubbling pottage indicated that Much was up, busily preparing the gang's breakfast. Robin breathed a silent prayer of thanksgiving for Much's safe return. He'd go hunting with Much today, just the two of them, to give Much a chance to talk about everything he had endured under Prince John's torment. But first, they'd need to find Much some forest hued clothing! He couldn't blend into the trees wearing the vivid colored costume he was wearing.

Marian would need something else to wear as well. She had cut away the skirt from the gown she had worn escaping, and the trousers he had found her were a decent fit, but her bodice was too revealing. Robin had seen the way Allan had lit up when he saw her, waggling his eyebrows up and down in appreciation.

Now that Robin was a good distance from camp, he was ready to shoot. He notched the bark of a tree with his knife, then ran one hundred paces from it, and quickly turned to fire his bow. It felt right, and he was elated to see his arrow hit its mark. He lined up five more arrows on his bow, and fired them in rapid succession. All five struck the exact same spot, splitting arrow after arrow apart.

Yes! He could shoot again! His adrenaline rushed through his body in his elation. He spied a beetle on a toadstool, pointed an arrow to Heaven, and leaped for joy when the arrow sailed to Earth, its impact shattering both the beetle and the toadstool.

He continued hitting impossible marks until he ran out of arrows, and his grin was bright as the sun which had risen in the eastern sky. He'd better go retrieve what was left of his arrows. The points could be melted and reformed to be used again, and he might be able to salvage some of the fletching.

As he approached a stream, he stopped. He heard water splashing, and suspected one of the ladies in the camp might be bathing. The arrow he had fired here could wait. He redirected his steps, careful to avoid seeing more than he should.

The thought of the ladies in camp forced him to confront something he had been putting out of his mind until now. Isabella! Isabella was carrying his child! Facing this fact completely wiped away the joyous mood he had been feeling since yesterday.

He'd have to talk with her today. He didn't want to, but he needed to know what she was planning for the child. And Marian would need to take part in the conversation...how could he face the hurt in Marian's eyes again? He knew his wife was strong and would handle the situation bravely, and he needed to be strong with her.

Was Isabella planning to return to her husband and raise the child with him? Much as Robin desired that, he doubted it. Isabella had told him that her husband was a sadistic abusive beast, and he would surely be worse, knowing the child wasn't his.

As Robin thought about it, the child suddenly became real to his mind for the first time, rather than an inconvenient embarrassment that revealed his shame for laying with Gisbourne's sister. A real live child would be born...a child who would need his love and protection. His throat went dry as his very strong paternal instincts kicked in. He wouldn't allow his child to be raised by a vicious brute. He would insist that Isabella not return to her husband.

Would Marian be big enough to want to raise the child with him? He knew her well enough to be sure she would. But, would Isabella be willing?

He threw back his head in consternation. This was so complicated! Why had he done it? It had been nothing! Five or six thrusts and he had been done! He tore at his hair, then chided himself for being so selfish.

Isabella must be feeling even worse than he. At least he was happily married...blissfully married. And he didn't have to carry or bear the child, as she did. He vowed to be a bigger man and do all he could to help and protect her.

Returning to camp, he masked his troubles. A very colorfully garbed Much greeted him enthusiastically.

"Master!" Much cried delightedly. "You're up! Where's Marian?" He dished out a bowl of pottage and handed it to Robin.

"Still sleeping, I think. How would you like to come with me today? We need to find you something else to wear, and I thought we might hunt together. I saw wild boar tracks to the west. Fancy some roast pig for dinner?"

Much was beside himself with joy. Robin's company, all to himself, and roast pig! Could life get any sweeter?

"Eve." Much said, thinking aloud.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Eve. And Bonchurch. And King Richard home again. That's the only way life could be any better, Robin."

Robin laughed. He wished he could share Much's attitude this morning.

He brightened when Marian enterred the camp, and tenderly kissed her good morning. She still smelled like rose petals, so he knew she had not been the lady bathing in the stream. Much handed her a bowl of pottage, and bragged, "Robin and I are going hunting this morning!"

"Are you? Good." She smiled at Robin. "You were up shooting, weren't you? How did you do?"

"I did well." His words were modest, but Marian recognized the twinkle in his eye and his exuberant grin.

"Show me," she invited.

"I will, once I make more arrows!"

At that moment, Much ran to grab his own bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Master! Let's hunt now! Come, Robin! The boars await! Roast pig, Marian! Roast pig!"

Robin grinned and kissed Marian goodbye. "I will see you later," he said, with a wink, before running off with Much westward through the forest.

Once they had gone, Marian sat on a log and began removing the metal heads from the arrows Robin had salvaged in his early morning practice. While she was engrossed in her task, Isabella returned to camp, fresh from her bath in the stream.

Isabella was holding the arrow Robin had left near the stream, sliding her closed fist up and down its shaft suggestively. Her hair was damp from her bath, and she wore a self satisfied smile.

"I had the most wonderful bath this morning," she lied to Marian. "You wouldn't believe how cold the water was, and at first, I thought I'd made a terrible mistake, plunging naked into it! But once your husband climbed in with me, things warmed up considerably!"

Marian couldn't believe she had heard correctly. "Pardon?" she asked, aghast. "My husband did NOT join you in your bath."

"But he did! He completely took me by surprise! You know the way he sneaks up on you without making a sound? Well, that's what he did! He told me he'd been watching me bathe, and just couldn't resist, so he shot this arrow to announce his presence, then threw off his clothing and dove into the water. It was so cold, I asked him to hold me, to keep warm, you understand, and with our naked bodies touching, well, one thing led to another, and soon, we weren't cold at all anymore! As I said, I had the most wonderful bath ever!" She sighed contentedly. "Now, I need to lie down. I'm absolutely exhausted from my morning romp. Be a dear and bring me some of that nasty goo you call 'breakfast.' "


	24. Chapter 24

"You're lying, Isabella," Marian said. "How dare you tell such a terrible lie?"

"Believe what you will," Isabella said lightly. She threw Marian a vicious glare, then turned and began walking away, back to Robin's bunk.

Marian watched her go for a moment, then ran after her. There was a loud thump as she tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of Isabella. Marian found it easy to straddle her legs and twist her arms, holding them against her back, the way Robin had taught her to do many years before. She didn't believe Isabella's lie for an instant, but she wasn't about to let her get away with saying it.

"You disrespect me and my husband when you say such filth. Robin is leader of this gang, and you undermine his authority when you speak lies against him."

"Is that so?" Isabella gasped, her face in the dirt. "You're a fine one to talk about undermining his authority! You challenge him at every opportunity!"

"I do not! I just correct him when he's wrong about things!"

The rest of the gang heard their scuffle, and gathered to see what the commotion was. In truth, everyone was glad to see Marian holding Isabella down in the dirt, but only Allan showed how pleased he was. His face wore a highly amused smile.

"Need any help?" he asked Marian.

"I'm managing quite well on my own, thank you," she answered. "Now," she continued, refocusing her attention on Isabella, "are you going to take back what you said?"

"Believe what you will," Isabella repeated.

"Not good enough. Take it back."

Isabella huffed angrily. "Fine. I made it up. Are you satisfied?"

Marian rose and brushed the dirt off her knees. Isabella rolled over and asked the men, "Well? Aren't any of you gentlemen enough to help me up?"

"Not bein' funny, but haven't you been rubbin' it in our faces that we're nothing' but 'lowlifes,' ever since you got here?"

Little John laughed heartily at Allan's quip. Isabella rose without their help, and marched away. Marian sat back down on the log, and tried to resume salvaging usable parts of Robin's arrows, but she was too angry to continue.

After helping himself to a bowl of pottage, Allan sat down beside her.

"Nice shirt," he commented, eyeing her revealing bodice appreciatively.

Marian turned furious eyes on him.

"I meant, 'Nice work!' "

At that, Marian tossed her head proudly. "She had it coming."

"Yeah, and then some," Allan agreed. "You know, Marian, if you ask me, she's lying. I don't believe her story about bein' knocked up-I mean…with child, for a minute."

Marian's eyes widened in hope. "What makes you say that?"

"Look, who knows more about spinnin' tales than me? I can spot a liar a hundred yards off, and she's lyin'."

"I hope so. But how can we be sure?'

"Time will tell, won't it?"

They smiled at each other. The time they had spent together in the castle had created a special friendship between them, and Marian was grateful for Allan's wisdom in this difficult matter.

"Aw, what's she want?" Allan asked, spying Kate stomping toward them. Standing impatiently before Marian, Kate demanded, "Where's Robin?"

"He went hunting with Much. We can expect a feast tonight."

"I'm going too," Kate insisted. "Which way did they go?"

"South," Marian lied, amused at herself.

"Good one!" Allan whispered.

Kate seized a bow, and set off southward.

When Allan stared at Marian inquiringly, she explained, "I thought Robin and Much could use a helping hand today."

...

Several hours later, Robin and Much returned with the carcass of a large male boar. Little John set to work skinning the dead beast, while Much took a brief well deserved nap. He was dressed once more in clothing befitting an outlaw.

Robin gave Marian a vest to wear over her revealing bodice, so she would feel more comfortable. He was curious to find his wife a bit more clingy than usual, but he rather enjoyed it.

"You're being unusually affectionate," he told Marian pleasantly. He liked the way she held onto his arm and leaned close to him, but he sensed something was wrong. He took her aside and held her close.

She burrowed her cheek against his chest and breathed in his scent. She loved the smell of his sweat, and she was convinced she could trust him, but, all the same, she found herself asking, "Robin, when was the last time you bathed?"

He laughed. "That bad? Sorry! To be honest, Marian, I can't remember! I'll go now, if I can drag myself away from you."

"No, don't. You smell glorious," she sighed, pleased to detect not a shadow of guilt in his answer.

He continued the embrace, rocking her gently from side to side, and pressing his lips in her sweet smelling hair. When she pulled away, she turned shining eyes on him. Good! Whatever had been bothering her seemed to have been put to rest.

They had time now to have that talk with Isabella, but he didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. Besides, he justified, they needed to get to work dividing and distributing the jewels they had stolen.

"Help me?" he asked Marian.

She nodded happily, and they knelt down to begin their pleasant task.

Isabella sat up in Robin's bunk, watching them. Why were they still getting along? Why hadn't Marian screamed at him for his supposed infidelity? Their heads were bent together over something, and Isabella decided to intrude on their happiness. She knew she would need to try a different tactic with Robin.

"You two certainly have an interesting duty today," she said, noticing the sparkling gemstones. "What magnificent jewels! Don't tell me you stole them, Robin!"

He looked up at her, grinning proudly. "Marian's the one who actually carried them off," he boasted.

"Whose are they?" she asked.

"They belong to the people now. Would you like to help us divide them? If you'd like, you can come with us to Locksley later to pass them out." It might be easier to talk about the baby if they were working together on a mission, outside the camp.

"I can think of nothing better I would enjoy doing," Isabella lied.

Marian stopped what she was doing and frowned at Robin. Why had he invited Isabella along? Couldn't he see through her fake helpful persona?

"Robin, how can you believe her? She's acting! She's nasty and devious. Don't let her come with us! I won't go if she's coming."

This was music to Isabella's ears. So, this was the right path for her to pursue! Play the role of the helpful one, and let Marian be the trouble maker. Continue to plant seeds of doubt in Marian's mind about her husband's faithfulness, and let her "undermine his authority," as she had put it this morning.

"I don't wish to cause any strife between you," she sighed.

"There isn't any strife," Robin said firmly. He looked at the fire in Marian's eyes, and stood, holding out his hand to her. "Excuse us?" he asked Isabella, as he took Marian aside once more.

"Marian, if you feel strongly about it, she stays here."

"Of course I feel strongly. She doesn't want to help us. She only wants to try to lure you away from me."

Robin scoffed at that. He was so in love with Marian, he counted the hours until night fell, when he could be alone with her through the warm, tender, passionate hours. "If I haven't made it clear to you yet that I love only you, then it seems I need to work harder at my 'husbandly duties.' " He turned his adoring gaze on her. "So," he breathed, leaning forward to kiss her, "how soon can I start work?"

Marian dismissed his attempt to charm her. "This is no joke, Robin. I don't even know why she's here. All she's done today is take a bath, and lie in your bunk. She's more worthless than Kate."

Robin grew serious. "Marian, you're my wife. You come first with me...over everyone else, understand? But I can't turn my back on anyone truly in need. I owe Isabella my kindness, my courtesy, and my protection. That's all. She can stay here at camp while we distribute the jewels, alright?"

Marian nodded her head. Hand in hand with Robin, she returned to Isabella, who had been busy listening to their every word while allocating several of the most precious jewels for herself. They now rested heavily in the bag she wore on her garter, under her skirts.

"How wonderful it will be to see the faces in Locksley light up, as we give the people these jewels! We aren't just giving them jewels, you know...we're giving them hope!" Isabella turned her starry eyes on Robin, and he fell for her act, since her words identically matched his own thoughts on the matter.

"Don't get your own hopes up," Marian said coldly. "You're not coming with us."

Isabella cast tragic eyes on Robin, but he was immune to her lovely looks. He returned to sorting jewels with Marian, and they soon completed their task, since the amount of jewels had somehow diminished.

...

Robin, Marian, and Little John took the jewels to Locksley, and enjoyed hearing the thanks and seeing how delighted the people were. Old Elspeth couldn't stop smiling her toothless smile, and she grabbed Robin in her flabby arms and squeezed him to her sagging breasts. Rebecca, Kate's mother, inquired about her daughter's welfare, and Robin assured her she was being well looked after. Marian shook her head in amusement to see how happy it made Robin to receive the affection of his villagers.

While they were gone, the others in the gang were busy as well. Djaq assisted Will as he built their new forest dwelling, while Allan helped out and kept them entertained with some of his cleaner jokes. Much, of course, was busy preparing the roast hog for dinner. Isabella took a walk, so she could remove herself from the lowlifes infesting Robin's camp, and plot her next move.

...

Later that day, the pig was ready to eat, and Much, with mouth watering, began proudly passing out heaping portions to his friends...and to Isabella, of course. When everyone had received a plate, there was one left over.

"Hold on a minute," Much said. "Where's Kate?"

There was a pause, as the gang breathed a simultaneous gasp.

Isabella's voice broke the silence. "I believe she went south."

"South!" Robin cried. "Alone? Why?"

"Marian told her to. Kate simply wanted to join you on your hunt, and, for some reason...I don't know why... Marian lied to her and sent her south...straight toward Nottingham...alone. I suppose Marian thought she was being clever, didn't you, dear?"

Robin turned eyes wide with shock on his wife, demanding an explanation.


	25. Chapter 25

"Marian," Much whined, "surely not!"

Robin, too, turned wide open eyes on Marian and looked at her intently, demanding an explanation.

"What?" she asked.

"Really? Did you really tell Kate to travel south…alone?"

"Does it matter?"

Isabella watched, gratified at the results of her telling Robin what Marian had done.

"Why are you being so accusatory?" Marian lifted her eyebrows and met Robin's exasperated, disbelieving stare with her own proud gaze. "She took her bow along. She'll be fine!"

"She won't be fine!" Much cried. "She won't! Unbelievable!"

"I should have thought you two would be pleased," Marian continued. "I kept her from tagging along with you on your hunt."

Robin reached up and grabbed a crossbar overhead. He threw back his head and moaned.

"Look," Allan interjected, "if you want to blame somebody, blame me. I was there when Marian said it. I could've stopped Kate, and I didn't. And I know what happens to her when she leaves the camp."

"What happens to her, Allan?" Djaq calmly asked.

"She gets captured, that's what!" Much exclaimed. "She gets captured!"

"But she took her bow!" Marian repeated.

"That makes no difference," Much continued anxiously. "She'll be captured, for sure! Alone…in the direction of Nottingham? And now, we'll have to go rescue her, and when we do, she won't be pleased! She'll scold us! I hate it when she scolds us! I hate it!"

"This, I do not like!" Little John said, scowling at Marian and Allan.

"Marian," Robin said, "I need to speak with you...alone." Marian tossed her head and looked away imperviously.

"I mean it, Marian," Robin continued. "NOW!"

She spun around angrily and faced him. "Don't raise your voice to me! Are you going to apologize?"

Isabella smiled secretly. This was priceless!

'Marian," Robin said, trying to keep his temper in check, "Kate's brother Matthew died because he fought alongside me. Kate's an outlaw because Much and I tried to protect her, when she said she didn't need protecting. She's an outcast, and can't return to her home in Locksley. As my wife, the rightful Lady Locksley, you're supposed to protect her...not send her into harm's way!"

"Well," Marian protested, "since you're so sure she's captured, without any evidence to back up your claim, I don't know why you're still here. Since you take your duty of protecting helpless females so seriously, at least the ones who fawn all over you and stroke your inflated opinion of yourself, you'd better hurry and save her. But if you want to know what I think, I think she's probably sitting outside a tavern, enjoying a cup of ale right now."

Robin breathed an angry sigh and groaned.

"Marian, you don't understand!" Much blurted out. "Kate's captured! She always gets captured! Why, it's...it's uncanny how often she's captured! Uncanny! One time, we were walking by the river Trent, and we saw some Sheriff's men ahead, and we all hid, but the first thing you knew, Kate was gone! Captured! I don't know how...none of us could figure it out! But she was gone...and Robin had to go to the castle dungeons and get her out. Gisbourne nearly killed him that time, didn't he, Master?"

"I nearly killed him, more likely."

"Inflated opinion," Marian murmured, just loudly enough to be heard.

"Right," Robin said, ignoring her, more furious than before. "Much, John, Will, Djaq...with me. Allan, you stay here and keep Marian from sending Isabella into danger as well."

"How dare you?" Marian demanded.

He merely laughed his unpleasant laugh in her direction.

Marian turned away, pulled Robin's knife from the neckline of her bodice, and studied her reflection in its blade. "I don't need anyone to 'babysit' me."

"I'll take my knife back now, if you please." Robin's voice was dripping with smugness.

She spun back around, launching the knife's blade into the trunk of a tree, not two feet from him. "Take it, Fool!" she called, before running off into the forest.

"Master," complained Much, as they grabbed their weapons, "the pig! Our roast pig!"

"Will have to wait for now, thanks to Marian," Robin said. "Ready, lads?" The other four agreed, and together, they raced toward Nottingham, leaving Allan alone in the camp with Isabella.

Allan studied her awhile. She strongly resembled her brother. On the outside, she was a smaller, feminine version of Guy. Same curly dark hair, same steely blue eyes, same pointed nose, same thin lips. Same cheekbones, same chin. The features themselves were not perfect, but their combination made for two stunningly beautiful people. But she was a very different person on the inside than Guy.

Having served as Giz's "man," Allan understood Guy. He was a tortured soul, who yearned for power and position to make him feel strong. He let nothing stand in his way to achieve his goals, and he had taken up with Crazy Vaisey as his pathway to power. But his sister was something else. Allan didn't know her well enough yet to have figured her out. But he could tell she was a liar, a manipulator of men, with absolutely no scruples whatsoever.

"What's yer game?" he asked her.

Isabella didn't answer. She rarely spoke to "lowlifes." Knowing that Allan A Dale had recently served her brother, she had made it her business to learn all she could about him, in case her knowledge might come in handy to hurt Guy. She definitely considered Allan a "lowlife." She knew his father had been a blacksmith, his brother had been a pickpocket and a thief who had been hung by Sheriff Vaisey, and she also knew that Allan was sharp and, in her estimation, dangerous. He was not so gullible as his handsome leader. Unlike Robin, he had no lofty ideals of honor and chivalry. He was practical and smart, and he called a spade a spade. He was also sexy. Very sexy.

"Not bein' funny, but I've known gents with their tongues cut out who are better conversationalists than you."

She shot him a dirty look, and he thought she looked incredibly enticing, now that it was just the two of them alone, with nothing else to do. He could tell she found him attractive, too, and, since they were alone, he wondered, "Why not?" He didn't like her, not one bit, but...it would be exciting.

Allan scoped out the area surrounding the campsite. No Marian in sight. Good. He wouldn't want to shock her sensibilities, if she walked in on them.

"So," he said, "like I said before...what's yer game?" He paused and approached her. "Any chance I might play, too?"

"Perhaps," Isabella answered, seductively. She looked into Allan's blue eyes, and thought how much she enjoyed it when she considered the man dangerous. Especially one with whom her brother had a score to settle. Perhaps, indeed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Gisbourne, I've got one of Hood's gang in the dungeons. A girl. Fancy a gander? You'll like her."

Prince John strutted beside Guy of Gisbourne through the castle corridors. He was looking forward to witnessing Gisbourne's reaction to the outlaw.

Guy was pleased. He never knew for certain how many people belonged to Hood's "gang." Sometimes, there seemed to be only a handful. Other times, when showers of arrows rained down upon his men, and Hood's men fought like beings possessed, there seemed to be dozens of them. But a girl? Intriguing.

Guy could use a girl right now. He needed to vent his frustrations, and what better way?

When he had captured Marian, he was sure he would have her. His manly pride had suffered a tremendous blow when he watched her ride away with Hood on the back of her horse. Guy still couldn't believe she had chosen Hood over him! The lying whore!

Gisbourne felt his loins begin to burn as he anticipated his rape of the unknown female outlaw. His breathing deepened, and he pictured Marian completely under his control.

Arriving in the dungeons, Prince John led him to a cell, and jumped back, laughing gleefully as Guy stared into the face of Kate.

Kate was standing at the front of her cell, gripping the bars. "Let me out!" she shrieked.

Gisbourne turned to Prince John, his face a study in bewildered rage.

"Sire," he breathed, "you cannot be serious!"

"Of course I'm not serious, Gisbourne! This is a joke! You should have seen the look on your face! Oh, I'm so clever!"

"This is the girl?"

"Yes. Isn't it amusing? Oh, cheer up, Gisbourne. Go and take your pleasure with one of the kitchen girls. We still have reason to celebrate this blond screech owl's capture! Hood will arrive any time now, to rescue her! What he doesn't know is, we'll be waiting for him. And this time, there will be no escape! I have a secret weapon even Locksley can't defeat."

"Let me out! Let me out!"

Gisbourne covered his ears. "I'll inform the Sheriff. He won't want to miss this."

…

Back in the outlaw camp, things were heating up between Allan and Isabella. Lips pressed against lips, and hot hands groped each other's bodies. As Allan's highly practiced hands began to unfasten Isabella's bodice, he suddenly stopped. Something had fallen out of the neckline of her gown. Something Allan recognized.

He pushed himself away from her devouring mouth, and stooped to pick up an emerald ring. He had held this ring in his hand once before. Marian had given it to him to use as a signal to Robin that she had sent him with a message, the day the Sheriff had been missing.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked Isabella.

"Don't stop!" she pleaded breathlessly.

"Where did you get this, I said. I wanna know."

Isabella huffed. "It's mine. Robin gave it to me."

"Like hell he did! This is Marian's ring. And neither Robin nor Marian are gonna like it that you stole it."

"It's so amusing how you people act so lofty about your own acts of thievery, yet are so quick to chastise anyone else who tries to have a go."

"I'm finding Marian. She'll be happy to have her ring back. Just wait till she hears where I found it!"

He ran off, and Isabella whispered, "Good. My plan exactly."

...

Allan had a pretty good idea where he could find Marian. He went straight to a stream with a fallen log stretched across it. Sure enough, there she was, sitting in the center of the log, dangling her toes into the water.

Since Marian had returned from Acre, Robin had been trying to make up for his many years of neglecting to surprise her with gifts. She truly had never minded, but when he had believed her dead, he had reproached himself. Now that he had another chance, he thought hard for little ways he could surprise her. The log stretching across this stream was one of her favorite surprises.

When they were growing up, there had been a log over the stream, at this very spot. They had called it their "bridge," and it had been a favorite place to play. As they matured, it became a favorite rendezvous spot for romantic moonlit chats, and it was the site of their very first kiss. Eventually, the earth holding the log in place had eroded, and the log had given way, crashing into the stream below.

But now, thanks to Robin's brain and Little John's brawn, there was a new "bridge" across "their stream."

Allan approached Marian and sat down beside her. "Whoa!" he cried. "Not bein' funny, but your bridge is slippery. I nearly took a spill!"

"That's why you take off your boots," Marian explained. "It's easy, when you use your toes to grip the log."

Allan chuckled. Marian was some fine young lady, running through the forest, balancing over logs in her bare feet, flinging knives into trees. Robin had certainly met his match in her!

Marian sighed. "Do you think they'll be alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Nottingham's guards are no match for him, you know that."

"I said, 'them.' "

"Yeah, right."

She turned to Allan quickly. "We need to go help him!" Leaping to her feet, she began wending her way across the log.

"Hold on there a minute," Allan begged. "I got something for you, and I don't want you runnin' off before you see it. I gave up quite a lot to bring it to you straight away." He opened his palm to reveal the emerald engagement ring Robin had given her when they were trapped in a tree.

Marian gasped, and her eyes welled up with tears. "Where did you find it?" She ran back to him, and slid the ring onto her finger, kissing its green stone, then smiling at it romantically. "Thank you!"

Allan changed his mind, and decided not to answer her question honestly. She was too deeply in love for him to spoil her happiness. "Believe it or not, it must've been in one of those bags of jewels you brought back from the castle. Yeah...it must've slipped through a hole in one of the bags, 'cause I found it on the ground, back at camp. Speakin' of which, we need to get back there right now. Robin gave me a job to do, watchin' over you two ladies, and I don't trust that Isabella."

...

As soon as Allan and Marian set foot in the camp, Isabella greeted them with the command, "Give me back my ring."

"Your ring?" Marian asked, amazed.

"Yes. It was a special gift from Robin. He gave it to me when you were busy being Prince John's concubine, in honor of the child I'm to bear him. You see, Marian, there is a special bond between us. He still loves me, his own true Isabella."

Allan let out a tremedous snort. "Ha! Not bein' funny, but if you're so true, then I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham!"

Isabella ignored him, once more refusing to degrade herself by speaking to such a lowlife.

Marian studied her carefully. "Isabella," she said, "Do you want to know something? Allan and I suspect you're not with child at all. Your recent lies only serve to reinforce our suspicions. I'd like to know how you first discovered you were going to have a baby, as you claim."

"It's not a matter for men's ears," Isabella stated, feigning modesty.

"Very well then," Marian continued. "Allan, you are dismissed."

Allan was always amused and slightly nervous whenever Marian adopted her high and mighty attitude. She wore it well, having been born and raised a noble, and the only child of the former Sheriff of Nottingham, but it still made him chuckle. He stepped away, out of earshot, but remainded close enough to keep his eyes on them. Robin's orders, after all.

"Now," Marian said, finding it difficult to speak, "how did you first know?"

Marian was surprised how emotional she felt. Her question brought back her memories of being pregnant. She pictured again the little boy her imagination had conjured up during that time, a boy who looked just the way she remembered Robin from their childhood. She choked back a sob, and turned away.

"I don't need to answer you. Face it, Marian, Robin and I are bound together by something you shall never have. I cannot tell you exactly when I conceived...we made love so often. He never tires, does he? Such stamina! So much passion! I consider myself quite feisty in bed...but Robin! He's just amazing! He's a-"

She was interrupted by Marian's fist pummeling her eye. Isabella lay on the ground, senseless.


	27. Chapter 27

"This is a trap," Robin whispered to his men, as they stealthily entered the dungeons in Nottingham Castle. "Go back to camp. I'll free Kate myself."

"Master, surely not! We should be glad! No guards! This is what we always hope for! A nice, easy rescue!"

"Robin, we all go!" Little John insisted.

Will hesitated. He wanted Djaq to follow Robin's orders and return to camp. If Robin was right and this was a trap, he didn't want her endangered. She was to be the mother of his child, after all.

"Get away now, Djaq," he advised.

"I would never leave you, Will Scarlet."

Will nodded his head, accepting her decision. What a wonderful woman!

"Are you with me?" Robin asked. "Good. Prepare yourselves. It's too quiet. The Sheriff's got something planned."

"Indeed I do, Hood," Sheriff Vaisey's voice echoed through the deserted dungeons. He appeared in front of them, holding Kate by her arm. She struggled violently to free herself from his talon like grip.

"Couldn't stay away, could you, Hood, hmm? Why, wasn't it only yesterday you amazed us with your bow and arrow schoolboy tricks? Riding backwards on a horse…very nice! A clue…no!"

"I never can resist looking at a horse's ass," Robin replied, smiling boldly into the face of Vaisey.

"Oh, very clever! Here's your leper friend, Hood. We don't need her any longer, now that she's brought you to us." He released Kate and pushed her toward Robin. She yelped for joy and tried to throw herself into Robin's arms, even though he was holding up his bow to defend himself and his men.

"You alright?" Robin asked her seriously. He immediately pushed her aside so he could aim his bow again.

Kate was still smiling, not realizing they were all in danger now. She turned to the rest of Robin's gang who had come to save her and scowled.

"What's the reason for you? I'm sick of you always trying to protect me! I don't need your help! I was doing fine on my own!"

Will and Djaq exchanged a look. What could she mean? How mean and ungrateful!

"Prince John has a surprise for you, Hood," the Sheriff continued. "Now, if you tell us where the Pact is, you won't have to, how shall I say, _enjoy _the Prince's surprise. What do you say, Hood, hmm? TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE HIDDEN MY PACT!"

"I'll die first."

"That's exactly what you'll do...you and your friends here. Ahh! Missing one or two, aren't you, Hood? Don't tell me Allan and Marian have deserted? Gone back to Gisbourne, have they, Hood, hmm?"

The Sheriff laughed at Robin's angry expression. "Touched a nerve, did I, Hood? Oh, this is good! This is good!"

Robin was thinking that the angry words he had spoken to Marian might possibly be his last. No! He'd find a way out of this, whatever it was, and let her know how much he loved her.

"The Prince is saddened that such an old friend is so unsupportive. Still loyal to King Richard, are you, Hood? Even after he tried to EXECUTE YOU! Well, since you admire Richard, Coeur de Lion so much, his brother thought it would be fun for you to face Richard's namesake!"

"I'll always be loyal to Richard, the rightful King of England. There's something you don't know, Vaisey. Richard made peace with Saladin months ago. He's on his way home as we speak. No wonder you're so eager to get that Pact. When I show it to the King, he will know beyond all doubt who has followed you in your treason."

"Well, la dee dah dee dah! Do you think I care about what happens to them? A clue...no! And since we're playing, 'I know something you don't know,' here's a little fact for you, Hood! Richard was captured by Leopold of Austria months ago! That's right, Hood! You remember Leopold, don't you? Fought alongside you at Acre? Stormed off in a huff and returned home when your beloved Richard removed his colors from the beseiged city? Oh, good, good…very good! You hadn't heard yet, had you, Hood, hmm? Leopold will only release Richard when he recieves a ransom of 150,000 marks! Oh, what's the matter? All hope lost? GISBOURNE! It's show time!"

The Sheriff pulled a rope, raising a curtain behind him, then strutted away, whistling, up the dungeon steps, to position himself in a safe place to view the "show." The raised curtain revealed Guy of Gisbourne and one of his men, standing atop a large crate. They strained as they lifted its heavy door.

"Prepare to die, Hood!" Gisbourne sneered.

"Ready yourselves," Robin commanded.

"How can I ready myself when I don't know what to be ready for?" Much asked in alarm.

A huge, tawny beast climbed from the crate, and faced the surprised outlaws.

"What the hell is that?" Kate shrilled, terrified.

"It's a lion," Djaq answered, somewhat confused. "A very old, very decrepit lion."

"The Prince wants you dead, Hood," Gisbourne gloated. "This is his special gift for you! Hasn't been fed for days!"

The outlaws stared in disbelief as the lion stumbled and staggered slowly along. Goop was draining from its nearly blind eyes, and the beast couldn't even walk in a straight line. Even Much relaxed, realizing there was nothing to fear.

"This is Prince John's secret weapon?" Robin laughed, exultant. "Good thing there's no need to waste an arrow! Come on lads, let's go home."

Robin couldn't resist running to the lion and mussing up its mane. He looked up at Gisbourne and laughed in his face.

"We'll raise that ransom! Never forget the outlaws!" Robin cried, before dashing up the stairs, past the screaming Sheriff, and out of the castle.

Gisbourne couldn't move, so great was his shock. Before today, he hadn't seen the lion, only heard Prince John describe its ferocity. "Put it back in the damn box," he glowered to his man.

...

"Roast pig! Roast pig!"

Much led the others back to camp, triumphant over their simple, successful rescue. After storing his weapons, Much grabbed his plate and began smacking his lips over the delectable pork he had hunted and cooked hours before.

Marian looked up expectantly at their return, but her face fell when she saw that Robin was not with them.

"Much?" she asked, bewildered.

"Help yourself, Marian," Much muttered, between bites. "That is, unless you've already eaten your fill."

Much wouldn't be eating so contentedly if Robin wasn't alright, Marian reasoned. All the same, she worried about his absence.

"Will?" she asked.

Will looked up from his plate as well, understanding Marian's need. "He's coming," he assured her.

...

Robin had sent the others ahead, difficult as it was to get Kate to leave him and follow the rest. Djaq actually had to physically pull Kate along, back to the camp.

Robin didn't want anyone to know that he wanted to stop first and pick some flowers to bring to Marian.

He longed to end their argument as soon as possible. He couldn't bear the loneliness he felt when they fought. He hoped his words had not hurt her.

Stooping by the trunk of a tree, he gathered the plentiful violets he found there. He preferred not to give them to her with the gang looking on, so he planned to leave them on their bed, and give them to her when they retired for the night. The thought of her touch...her kisses...her ardor...warmed him all the way to his heart, and he felt the hour couldn't come soon enough.

"Robin," came the desperate voice of Isabella, "thank goodness I found you! Look! Look what she did to me!"

Robin shuddered inside. Isabella again. Her voice was really beginning to grate on his nerves.

He looked up reluctantly, then stood in alarm. Her eye had been blackened. Marian!

"What happened?" he asked angrily.

"She hurt me! She hit me and knocked me out. I fell, face down, and I was worried I might have lost our baby!"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Face down?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Right on my...pardon me...belly. Oh, I hope our baby's alright!"

Isabella breathed short, noisy, panting breaths. They had been very effective to indicate fear and elicit sympathy in the past.

"And what exactly did you do to merit the punch?"

Isabella gasped. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"What did you do? Marian's been graciousness itself, under very difficult and trying circumstances. You must have done something to warrant her punching you. And," he added, "just so you'll know, next time you try that lie, you don't fall face down when you're struck in the face. You fall backwards. Goodbye, Isabella."

He turned and headed toward the camp, leaving Isabella in a surprised fury.

...

After depositing the violets on their bed, Robin walked into camp. He saw Marian sittting close to the fire, and he took a seat beside her and smiled inquiringly into her eyes. She returned his smile with one mirroring his own. Immediately, Much leaped up and handed Robin a plate of food. Robin took the plate, but kept his eyes on his wife.

"Pork good?" Much asked, bothered that Robin hadn't taken a bite.

Robin barely heard him. Marian looked so lovely, with the firelight dancing in her luminous eyes, casting a golden glow on her creamy white skin. He longed to run his fingers through her luxuriant hair and taste the sweetness he knew rested on her lips.

"Marian," he said breathlessly.

"Robin," she replied, her voice full of yearning.

Much to his servant's dismay, Robin put down his plate, untasted, and reached for Marian's hand. "Walk with me?" he asked.

She put her hand in his, and Robin said, "Your ring!"

"Allan found it," she happily replied.

"Well, thank you, Allan! Shall we?" They began walking slowly hand in hand down the ravine, and Djaq hushed Much's protests and held Kate back to keep her from accompanying them.

...

As they walked, Marian confessed, "I hit Isabella today."

"I hope you didn't hurt your knuckles."

He felt her squeeze his hand in appreciation. When they reached a clearing, Robin stopped. "Look at that sky," he said.

She looked up and sighed. It was filled with stars. "It's beautiful!"

"The stars can't touch the sparkle in your eyes."

He heard her take a quick little breath. His heart swelled when her beautiful blue eyes searched his.

"No one's ever looked at me as you do," he confided to her. "You can see straight into my soul."

He truly meant it. He needed her love. His heart was pounding and his desire fervent as he took her in his arms. He wanted to make haste and take her quickly to bed, but he knew she loved to be tenderly wooed. He was surprised to feel her shudder and to hear her utter a sad sigh.

"Marian? What's wrong, My Love?"

"Our dream...our dream of living together in Locksley...with our children...it's gone, Robin. It's nothing but a dream!"

Robin looked at her tenderly. "Marian, never, never forget...It's good to dream."

He began kissing her slowly, softly, but almost immediately his kisses deepened as he felt her desire rise to meet his. "My Love," he murmured into her mouth.

...

**(Historical note: Leopold V really did fight with Richard at Acre, and did return to Europe "in a huff" when Richard removed his colors, but left his own colors flying over the conquered city. The story goes that Leopold's tunic was so stained in blood after one of the battles, that it was solid red, and when he removed his belt, a solid white stripe was left. He was granted permission to have solid red with a white stripe signify his "colors," and that is why the Austrian flag is red with a white stripe today. Don't know whether it is truth, but it is fascinating, none the less.)**


	28. Chapter 28

Marian awoke in the middle of the night as Robin's body thrashed about in their forest bed. He was suffering through another one of his nightmares, and Marian quickly scooted away to avoid being hurt.

"Robin! Robin, wake up!"

He continued to thrash about, his face contorted in grief and fear.

Awake at last, he blinked his eyes and looked about him desperately. Marian returned to his side and stroked his sweat drenched brow.

"Tell me," she insisted, lying down beside him and burrowing her head onto his shoulder.

He hated to relive his dreams, preferring to dismiss them and put them from his mind. But, after much persuasion, Marian had convinced him he would endure fewer nightmares if he immediately discussed what he remembered upon awakening. It seemed to be working, as he hadn't had a nightmare in a very long time.

"Acre?" she prompted.

He nodded his head, still visibly shaken. "It was the same dream I've had since I thought I'd lost you. Gisbourne disguised, coming to kill the King. Me protecting Richard, and being wounded. Then, Gisbourne going for you, and me unable to rise from the sand to help you. Both of us bleeding to death, and Richard murdered."

"Good…I mean, good for you for telling me. Now, tell me what really happened."

Robin couldn't seem to shake the dream. His eyes were wide with something Marian never saw in them, except when he woke up from a nightmare.

"You saved Richard, and so did I," she reminded him proudly.

At that, his gaze returned to normal, as realization dawned on him. "We're both heroes," he said.

"Yes, and so is Much, for getting you help, and caring for you all those months you suffered from fever and delirium."

"And Djaq, for healing you. And Will, for bringing you home to me."

"And Allan, and John, and…and Kate, for joining your fight to protect your people."

He almost smiled. "Even Kate? You're being generous."

"I'm in a generous mood." She rose on one elbow and looked into his eyes. "Robin, I know why you dreamed that tonight. Much told me about the King. We have our work cut out for us, don't we? 150,000 marks sounds an impossible sum."

"We can do it, Marian. I am Robin Hood."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Well, I think I know someone who could help us."

"Who?"

"Now, don't be jealous." Her fingertips began tracing small circles on his chest. "It makes perfect sense. He's very wealthy, and he lives close to Austria, where Richard is imprisoned."

"Count Friedrick of Bavaria?"

She leaned in, kissed his lips, and tousled his hair. "For someone who's chronically late, sometimes you're a quick one, Handsome."

Linking his fingers behind his head, he looked up at the night sky and considered her suggestion. "I can see how he might help, but how will we get word to him?"

"I've been in touch," Marian admitted.

He shot up in bed. "What?"

She sat up as well, but continued looking at him, cool and collected. "We've exchanged epistles. You ought to read his letters! He's funny, Robin."

"Yes, well, I should like to read his 'epistles.' I hope you wrote him we're married." He lay back down, and rolled onto his belly. She began to slowly massage his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her hands as much as he enjoyed her touch.

"Of course I did. He sent me his condolences, by the way."

"What?"

"I told you he's funny," she teased, bending down to kiss his neck.

"Alright, My Love...get word to him. And, uh, Marian? You don't have any other wealthy admirers I'm unaware of who might help us, too, do you?"

"None."

"Good, I think." He rolled over and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her mouth hard. "I'll get word to Queen Eleanor. Let her know we're doing all we can to help."

Marian stretched out her left hand and looked thoughtfully at her emerald ring. Taking a determined breath, she slipped it off her finger and placed it in his palm, closing his fist around it. "Here," she said bravely, "send this to Her Majesty as well. For the King."

He smiled, once again amazed by her. He rolled her onto her back and covered her body with his own, adoring and thanking her exactly the way she wanted.

...

Not far away, in a grassy meadow, a very different scene was being enacted by a very different couple. Allan and Isabella were finishing what they had started earlier that day. Considering how greatly they hated one another, they were both extremely pleased and satisfied from their tussle in the grassy field. They lay apart now, panting heavily, naughty little smiles playing about their lips.

"Come on," Allan coaxed, "you gotta admit, I'm better than Robin."

"Much better," she agreed. "Much, much better. You can tell he hasn't been with many women, though he seems to think he's cock of the walk."

Allan loved that. He had to stop and remind himself how much he despised her. "You've been around. A lot. I like that." His eyes gave her body an approving once over. "Come on now, 'fess up...you're not with child."

"I might be...I might not. We'll all know soon enough."

"Yeah, that's right, we will. And I've got another question. Where'd you get whatever's bursting through the stichings on that purse you had strapped to your thigh?"

They both stared at her purse, lying a yard or two from them, where she had thrown it down earlier.

"I should have guessed you'd be nosy, just from looking at you," she said contemptuously.

Allan rubbed his nose. "Granted, not my best feature. Not bein' funny, but you remind me of your brother. He was always close lipped...full of secrets, too."

Isabella grew interested in that. "What do you know about Guy and Marian?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Marian played him for a fool! That may be her only redeeming quality."

"Hey! Go easy! She's a friend of mine, you know."

Isabella's face wore a superior expression. "You, too? My, my, my, for such a 'virtuous lady,' she has quite a history!"

"Naw, Marian's a 'good girl.' Robin's her 'One and Only.' "

Isabella refused to believe him. "My brother wouldn't have wasted his time with a woman who didn't deliver!"

"Aw, Giz had plenty of women to give him that! He wanted Marian for his wife, and he wanted her pure. Something about savin' him from his sins. She couldn't do that, could she, if he thought she had sins of her own."

"So he tried to kill her when he learned she wasn't what he wanted her to be?"

"That's right. Drove his sword clean through her. I'm not what he wanted me to be, either. He'll come for me one day, once he does away with Robin and Marian. Lucky for me, they always manage to escape him!"

Now that Isabella had learned what she wanted to know, she had no more use for Allan tonight. He could sense her disapproval.

"So, what about tomorrow?" he asked. "You gonna go back to ignorin' me? Be too high and mighty to speak to me again?"

Sneering like her brother, Isabella answered, "Do you really think I'd waste my time speaking to a fetid smelling lowlife like you?"

So, that was the way she wanted it! Had he really expected anything different?

Allan's gaze followed Isabella's eyes...she was looking nervously at her purse. So, she expected him to steal it, did she? Well, it was always good policy to give the ladies what they expected. Allan reached over and seized it.

"Unhand my property," she ordered, in a cool, smooth tone.

"First, let's just see what you got in here." Allan untied the drawstring. Looking into her purse, he laughed in surprise.

"Whoa ho!" he crowed. "Lovely treasure you got here! Straight from Robin's stash! All the time you've been here, you've been stealin' from us!"

"What of it? Nothing in my purse belongs to you. You are the thieves, not I. You stole it first."

"Yeah, we stole it. Stole it from Prince John and the Sheriff, who stole it from the people. We just take it to give it back. Robin's gonna be real happy when I give him your purse."

"Give it back to me," Isabella said, her voice as cold as ice, "or I'll tell Robin you forced yourself on me and took it!"

"Go ahead...be my guest. He'll be real interested that you've been robbin' him while he's been playin' your protector, won't he? Naw, I'll just keep this till tomorrow. Sorry, but Robin's in need of funds, and what you got here will help bring the King home."

Isabella decided it was time for her to return to the Castle.


	29. Chapter 29

"Now remember, I warned you he was funny."

Marian pasted her lovely little half smile on her face, hoping against hope that her husband would be able to appreciate the humor sure to be in Count Friedrick's recent letter to her. She had written to the Count, enlisting his aid raising funds to pay King Richard's ransom to bring him home, and Robin was holding the response in his hands.

Robin smiled wryly. "Funny," he wondered. "I'll be the judge of that."

He opened the Count's latest parchment and read aloud:

_"My dear Lady Marian,_

_"Perhaps I should call you 'Lady Hood,' now that you have joined your husband in the forest. I can only say that Robin Hood is a lucky man. I myself would willingly give up my luxurious bed and board, to sleep on the cold, hard ground and dine on squirrel meat, if it meant that you were beside me. The cold hard ground might not be so cold after all."_

Robin looked up jealously. "Funny?" he asked.

"Keep reading," Marian said. "He's joking. He doesn't mean it."

_"I only hope the outlaw appreciates all you gave up to be with him. The lack of charming society must be especially hard on you."_

"What does he mean?" Robin asked. "Lack of charming society? I'm charming!"

"I wrote him that you would be reading his response to my letter. He wrote that for your benefit, dear, to tease you. Keep reading."

"If this is what he writes when he knows I'm reading, I'd hate to see what he wrote in the letters you kept from me!"

"Good, because you can't. I burned them. Keep reading."

Robin frowned, cleared his throat, and continued.

_"As for me, I still wear mourning over the news of your nuptials. Will my heart ever recover the blow you dealt it? The only way I shall forgive you is for you to pay me a visit to Bavaria, name your firstborn after me nine months later, and struggle with persuading the outlaw 'his' offspring resembles him, not me. Then and only then will I recover."_

"This is outrageous!" Robin cried.

"It is rather extreme, but remember, it's only a joke. You shouldn't worry. I obviously didn't tell him anything personal, did I? Keep reading."

Robin looked uncomfortable, but she did have a point. He found his place in the letter and read aloud.

_"And now, to business! In honor of your beauty, and the kiss we shared in your castle courtyard-"_

"What?"

"Oh...that. That was just a ruse to fool the Sheriff and Gisbourne. I'll tell you all about it later. Read, Robin."

_"-castle courtyard, I am writing to inform you that I will not only willingly help you, but that I am more than able._

"You see?" Marian said, excitedly. "I told you he would help us!"

" 'More than able,' " Robin quoted, more and more disgruntled. "What does he mean by that?"

"Read it and see."

_"I recently won a small fortune at the gaming tables, and I am ready to donate my profits to your cause. Furthermore, I hasten to inform you that I have seen Coeur de Lion himself! By a twist of Fate, Duke Leopold turned him over to my King, Henry Hohenstaufen, and your King Richard is currently being held captive in Bavaria! In addition to the 150,000 marks required for the ransom, Duke Leopold insists that Richard's niece, Eleanor of Brittany, daughter to Coeur de Lion's deceased brother Geoffrey, and sister to Prince Arthur, be betrothed to Leopold's son. _

_"There is one further condition. The remainder of the ransom money is to be delivered personally by no one other than your dowager Queen Eleanor herself. Thus, whatever monies you collect, fair Marian, must either be sent to me, or delivered to your Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine._

_"I am proud that I have access to your King, and can thus provide help and solace to you. But I regret my own sovereign's role in holding your king hostage. Pray do not let this diminish your regard for me, my dear Lady Marian, lest I throw myself into the River Rhine._

_"Until I hear from you, I remain, my dear Lady Marian, your servant, your admirer, and your friend,_

_Friedrick of Bavaria"_

"Well!" Robin said, once again amazed by his wife. Marian's ape resembling little Count had actually seen Richard in Bavaria! Their flirtation was certainly fortuitous! And, Robin worried, stronger than he liked to admit, at least on the part of the Count. If Friedrick was happy to defy his own king to help Marian, then what did he really feel for her?

"Remind me to keep you out of Germany," he told her, possessively taking her in his arms.

...

Later that night, Isabella lay sleeping in her bed in Nottingham Castle, unaware that she would soon receive a midnight caller. Although she enjoyed the comforts of living in the castle, she was vastly unhappy. Prince John had returned to London, attempting to seize the Crown, and declaring Richard "as good as dead." Now that Sheriff Vaisey was back in charge of the shire, her brother Guy strode through the castle, surrounded by his men-at-arms, barking orders and holding his power over her head. Isabella only stayed because she had nowhere else to go.

She awoke with a start when she felt her mattress move. An intruder sat upon her bed! She reached for her knife, hidden under her pillow, and tried to strike, but a strong arm held her back.

"Isabella, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be already dead."

Robin! She hadn't seen him since she'd disappeared from his camp weeks ago! And now, here he was, alone with her in her bedchamber! She'd forgotten how handsome he was. She suddenly experienced a severe relapse from her acute case of "Robin Fever."

He released his hold over her arm, and she leaned up in bed, pushing back her blanket to reveal herself wearing a beautiful deep burgundy nightdress. She knew she looked bewitching, and she'd make certain he would not be able to resist. Why else had he come, after all? He must have tired of that Marian at last!

"Just as I suspected," he gloated smugly.

"What? You're staring at my nightdress. Or, to be more accurate, you're staring at my body under my nightdress. Would you have preferred to find me sleeping naked, as you do?"

"How do you know that?"

"Don't forget, I lived in your boring camp. What else was there for me to do but spy on you? In spite of our one-time very hot tryst, I'd never seen you naked, so I had to take a look. And I must say, you are a sight not to be missed, battle scars and all."

Robin didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. He should have expected it, coming from her.

"It seems you had plenty to occupy your time in my camp...scheming, and robbing, and carrying on with my men, as you did."

Isabella was reminded how much she detested him. And wanted him. He'd better not leave till she'd had her way with him. That was why he was here, surely.

She knew him to be very competitive. She would use that, since that blabbermouth Allan must have bragged. And for once, she wouldn't be lying, either. "Not 'men.' Only one. How is Allan, by the way? Now, he's a very satisfying lover. Perhaps he ought to be in charge of your gang. He knows how to take his time and give pleasure, not just take it in under a minute, like some first time adolescent schoolboy."

Robin winced. "Second biggest mistake of my life," he said.

"Not the first? Oh, yes, of course...that would be going off to war, leaving your precious little bride-to-be at home for five years."

He ignored that. "Well," he continued, "at least I can see my mistake didn't spawn what you lied to us earlier. That's the reason for my visit, Isabella. Since I was here, stealing the Sheriff's latest tax revenues, I figured I'd better check up on how the expectant mother is doing. Only, I'm delighted to see she's not expecting at all!"

Robin thought Djaq looked quite cute now, with her expanding belly, so he had come to learn the truth about Isabella. He was relieved beyond all measure when he saw Isabella's abdomen as flat and slender as ever before.

"Well, now that you know, we can move on." She leaned closer to him, seductively. "Come now, Robin, we both know you could have hidden under your hood in public to see me from afar. But no! Instead, you secretly break into my lonely bedchamber in the middle of the night! We both know you crave excitement and danger. And, it would seem, you crave me as well."

He laughed unpleasantly. "Not you," he said. "Not ever."

He stood and made his way to her window. "Goodbye, Isabella."

"Not so fast, Robin Hood. Don't you know I can destroy you any time I want?"

"Then what's stopping you?"

She held his gaze with her steely blue eyes. "GUARDS!" she screamed.

Robin climbed from her window and shimmied down the rope he had shot for his escape.

Isabella continued screaming for guards, while using her knife to slice through the rope. When he had nearly reached the ground, the rope broke, and he fell on his back.

"GUARDS! IT'S ROBIN HOOD! GET HIM!"

Robin stood up, dusted himself off, and snickered a very self satisfied laugh, before darting away, back to Sherwood. He was quite a bit richer than when he'd arrived tonight, both from money, and the knowledge that Isabella had never been carrying his child.

...

**(Historical notes: 1) The Count's letter was historically accurate, with the exception of omitting more of the actual ransom demands. Leopold did transfer Richard to Henry, King of Germany, and Richard was held for a time in Bavaria. Convenient, eh? Also, Henry insisted no one bring him the money except for Queen Eleanor herself. And, of course, Prince John tried to seize the Crown and actually told everyone that Richard was "as good as dead." 2) To clear up the letter's confusion about Princess Eleanor & Prince Arthur, children of Geoffrey... Just in case you're asking, "Who?" and your head is spinning, here's the scoop: Henry II & Eleanor of Aquitaine had 4 sons who survived to adulthood: Henry, who died from heat exhaustion during the 2nd Crusade, Geoffrey, who died in a jousting tournament, Richard, called "Lionheart" or "Coeur de Lion", and John, called "Lackland" or "Soft Sword." Geoffrey's heir was Prince Arthur of Brittany, and King Richard had decreed that his nephew Artur should succeed him, should anything befall him during the Third Crusade. Richard later recanted and named John his heir. But, when Richard really did die, many people wanted 16 year-old-Arthur to be king. Prince John tried to have him blinded and castrated, but his plot failed, and he murdered him by his own hand one night at dinner and tied a huge stone to his belly and threw his body into the river. I only mention this because my next story will deal with Robin of Locksley trying to save the young Prince.) **


	30. Chapter 30

"What if he never comes back?" Much asked Marian, later that night. "What if the Sheriff's caught him again? I knew we shouldn't let him go to Nottingham alone! I knew it!"

"Shut up!" came a chorus from the bunks in the outlaw camp. The other outlaws were trying to sleep. It had been a long day, trying to care for the poor and raise the ransom to release the King.

"He'll be fine, Much," Marian insisted. But her brow was furrowed, and she couldn't keep her hands still.

Very soon after, they were delighted when Robin jogged into camp. Handing Much his bow and the stolen money, he kissed his wife, then lifted her off the ground, swinging her body round and round.

"Nice work, Master! How much were you able to collect? I'd count it for you, but I can't actually count."

Robin grinned. "Thirty-three crowns, minus one imaginary baby!"

"What?" Much asked, confused.

Robin led Marian to a seat by the fire. Much handed him a plate of "chicken," and a cup of brown ale.

"You saw Isabella?" Marian smiled.

"Slender as a reed, and vicious as a viper," he answered cheekily.

Overhearing Robin's voice, Kate rose from her bunk, helped herself to a cup of ale, and sat on the other side of Robin by the fire.

"I told you so," she said.

"Pardon?" Marian asked, bothered that Kate was intruding on their private conversation.

"I told you what kind of woman she is."

"Did you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I did. Don't you remember? Right from the start I knew she was a bad one. She's Gisbourne's sister! He killed my brother!"

"Yes, Kate," Robin said sympathetically, for at least the hundredth time. "I'm sorry about Matthew. If I could do anything to bring him back, I would."

Kate simpered. "Well, at least you know now what kind of a woman Isabella is. Now, what kind of a woman am I?"

Robin stared at her, confused. This was the first time she referred to herself as a woman. She always insisted they call her a "girl." "Well," he said, choosing his words carefully, "you're brave, and compassionate."

Marian privately disagreed.

"And beautiful," Kate added.

Marian, seated next to Robin, lifted her eyebrows. "I'm glad you think you're pretty, Kate. Now, if you will excuse us, Robin and I were trying to talk."

Before either knew what was happening, Kate grabbed Robin's face and kissed him. He reeled back in surprise, and stood up angrily.

"Kate! What have I told you? I warned you about showing Marian respect! That's it! You're out of the gang!"

"No!" Kate shrieked. "You can't kick me out because I was never in the gang in the first place! I'm not an outlaw! I can leave any time I want to!"

"Then go, first light tomorrow!"

Marian stood and put her palm on Robin's chest to steady him. "It's alright," she said. "Let Kate stay. As you said, she's one of our villagers, and we need to protect her. But, Kate," she said, turning to her, "you mustn't kiss Robin. The last thing he needs is for women to throw themselves at him. Do you understand?"

"I understand he's my boyfriend."

"No," Robin said firmly.

"He's my husband, Kate. He can't be your boyfriend, if he's my husband. That would make you an adulteress, and I know you don't want to be one of those."

"He is so my boyfriend, and you're fat! He likes me! Robin, tell her you need me!"

Robin shook his head, too angry to speak. Kate downed the rest of her ale and staggered off to her bunk, whining about Marian's "big butt."

At that moment, Will ran into camp from the direction of his dwelling. "Travellers on the Great North Road! Half a dozen or so! Robin, they're headed this way!"

"Right," Robin said. "Will, tell Djaq to stay here with Kate. The rest of you, are you with me?" Everyone nodded. No one was going to get any sleep tonight.

Gathering their weapons, they followed Robin down the ravine and over the hills. Crouching together, in the safety of the darkness, they watched a small group of travellers riding toward them.

There appeared to be five men, accompanying one woman. One very strong, regal, special woman.

"Eleanor of Aquitaine!" Much whispered. "The Queen Mother! Can you believe it, Big Bear?"

The color drained from Little John's face, then rushed up and flooded his cheeks...the part of his cheeks that wasn't covered by hair.

"Well, come on," Robin said, "let's welcome the Queen to Sherwood!"

"Come on, Big Bear!" Much exploded.

None of them could tell whether this, Little John liked, or this, he did not like. That would have to remain to be seen.

...

Isabella had donned a robe and was pacing up and down the Great Hall. Her brother, Guy of Gisbourne, furious at yet another robbery and escape by Hood, glowered at her. They were both waiting for the Sheriff to arrive.

"You say Hood enterred your rooms?" Gisbourne asked. "How did he make it past the guards?"

"I don't know. All I can tell you is I was asleep, and suddenly, there he was, sitting on my bed, pointing his knife in my face." She breathed her short, panting breaths to indicate fear. Guy wasn't buying.

"What did he want?" Gisbourne sneered.

"What does any man want from a beautiful woman, alone in her bedchamber, in the middle of the night?"

"And did you let him take what he wanted?"

"Guy! What kind of a woman do you think I am? You wouldn't have me lie with outlaws, would you?"

Sheriff Vaisey's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. "A clue...no! But you could prove useful by luring him here, if he thinks you would! We set a trap for him, and capture him once and for all! I WANT ROBIN HOOD DEAD!"

Vaisey traipsed down the stairs in his nightclothes. Black silk pajamas were covered by an open, fur trimmed, frilly black brocade robe. It looked as if it had been stolen off a Madame in a brothel.

"Hood once broke into my chambers in the middle of the night and woke me, pointing his little knife in my face, too. Did I ever tell you that, Gisbourne, hmm? Do you think he wanted the same thing from me he wanted from your leper sister here? A clue...no!" He turned to Isabella. "So, Izzy, how shall we lure Hood here?"

Isabella realized she might just be in a position to bargain. Her brother had been less than patient with her lately, and had threatened to return her to her abusive husband if she didn't prove useful.

"What if I could do better than lure him to you?" she asked. "What would you give me then?"

"Better?" the Sheriff asked. "What could be better than trapping Robin Hood?"

"What would you give me if I could lead you to him, and to his filthy little outlaw camp?"

Vaisey was speechless, but his eyes sparkled with glee. Recovering himself, he cried, "Oh, yes! This is good...good...very good! What is it you want?"

...

**(Thanks to Marjatta for the description of Vaisey's clothing during Season 3. I couldn't resist adding her description!)**


	31. Chapter 31

"Welcome to Sherwood, Your Majesty."

Robin stepped out into the open, and dropped upon one knee, bowing before Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine, who sat astride a chestnut colored palfrey. The rest of his gang followed his lead, and the Queen curiously scanned the rustic group bowing before her in the moonlight. Her face wore a regal, motherly smile, as she gazed fondly at Robin.

"Robin of Locksley…just the man I'm seeking! Well met, Robin."

"I am honored, Your Majesty."

He stood and took her horse's reins. "May I?" he asked.

"Indeed, Robin. Lead me to your camp. But first, I must become reacquainted with your men."

"Your Majesty," Much said, standing and grinning at her like an idiot, "remember me? I'm Much."

"Yes, of course…Much. And you are Will," she continued, indicating Will Scarlet, "and _you_ are Little John," she said, her voice betraying the importance of his name. "But who are these others? And where is Djaq?"

"Djaq is at camp, Your Majesty. This is Allan A Dale, and this, Your Majesty, is Marian, my wife."

Robin beamed with pride as he introduced Marian to the Queen Mother. He was so honored and so proud and so much in love.

Queen Eleanor was thinking that Robin should keep his eyes on that Allan. Good thing she didn't bring her ladies-in-waiting with her. Several of them would be putty in that knave's hands, with his naughty blue eyes and his lop sided grin!

She indicated she wished to dismount, and Robin helped her down from her saddle. Stretching out a hand for Marian to kiss, she quickly sized up the woman who had "caught" Locksley. She knew Marian to be no higher than the daughter of a knight, even if her father had once served as Sheriff of Nottingham, whereas Locksley was one of only twenty earls in the kingdom.

"At last," she said with kindly interest, "I finally meet the famous Lady Marian! Robin has told me so much about you over the years, I feel I know you already! So, you are the reason so many of my ladies pined away, engaging minstrels and troubadours to compose sad songs of unrequited love! If Robin remains half as devoted to you as he was before your marriage, you will be a very lucky wife!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Marian was impressed by the Queen Mother, who radiated warmth yet managed to maintain a certain distance at the same time. And the feeling was mutual, for despite Marian's rugged attire, her dirty and ragged nails, and the smell of smoke and muddy water which clung to her, the Queen found her remarkably beautiful.

"A lady worthy of you, Robin," Queen Eleanor approved. "She holds herself like a queen, and her face is full of courage and nobility."

"I only hope I'm worthy of her," Robin replied.

The Queen smiled. Locksley could do little wrong in her sight. "I should like to ride to your camp now, Robin." She turned her gaze straight on Little John. "Now, who will mount me? Big Bear, will you do the honors?"

Little John froze, panicking at what the Queen had just requested.

"Mount me upon my horse, so I may ride?" she clarified.

John moved forward nervously, and helped Eleanor back into her saddle. Chuckling, Robin handed him her horse's reins and let John lead her to camp.

...

"Your contribution, Robin, together with the German Count Friedrick's winnings, should prove more than enough to bring Richard home to us."

Queen Eleanor was seated around the fire with Robin's gang, while her men-at-arms stood guard. Robin had shown her all he and his men had "collected," and he had emotionally relayed the sacrifices the people were making to free their King.

"It is not only the people who are sacrificing," she told them. "Our churches and abbeys have donated their gold and silver chalices, their candleabra...the very crosses on their altars."

"It will be worth it," Robin stated fervently, "when Richard is home, bringing justice back to England once more."

"God willing, it will be soon," the Queen said. "My men will accompany me to the coast tomorrow, and from there, onward to Germany. And now, it is time we celebrate! Stephen," she commanded one of her men, "play your harp! We shall have music. Now that you will have your lands restored, Robin, you must play the noble again and learn the latest Court dances."

Eleanor was teasing him. He could move to the dance better than any man, yet hated dancing. Perhaps if he had needed to use it as a method to woo a fair lady, he would have seen its merits. As it was, she could tell from the sparkle in Lady Marian's eyes, that her suggestion would prove a welcome diversion. And, the Queen herself could not wait to dance with Little John.

Eleanor had no illusions that John would be able to dance with anything remotely resembling grace. He moved awkwardly, like some dancing bear in a travelling mummer's show. She merely wanted the excuse to touch him, and try to establish a joint rhythm of their bodies. She definitely recognized the ability of the dance as a precursor to more exciting pursuits.

Little John was dazed. The former Queen of England had taken his large brown hand in her own soft one, and was leading him around while music played. She had lifted her skirts, revealing slighty thick ankles, as an excuse to teach dance steps. This, he did not like! Or, did he? He was confused.

The Queen insisted everyone dance. Will danced with Djaq, of course, and Robin with Marian. That left Allan, Much, and Kate. "Well, come on, boys," Kate demanded. Both men exchanged grimaces.

"Go ahead, Much," Allan suggested. "You partner Kate."

"Me? Unbelievable! You dance with her!"

"Not bein' funny, but it's your turn."

"Turn? What do you mean, 'turn?'" He turned to Robin. "Master, what do we do?"

Robin was laughing so hard he couldn't answer.

...

Before dawn the following morning, Much was up preparing breakfast. He was cooking bacon and eggs, a meal he considered fit for a Queen.

Much was confused by the sleeping arrangements. Queen Eleanor's men-at-arms surrounded the camp, sleeping on their packs on the ground. Robin and Marian slept in their own private glen, while Kate, Allan, and himself had rested in their bunks. But Will and Djaq were sleeping in bunks as well, rather than the private dwelling where they'd been living. Will had nearly completed it, and it was the most comfortable home in the forest.

Of course! That was why they had returned to their bunks! They had surrendered their home to the Queen, to allow her a small degree of comfort. He knew it! Much relaxed, now that the mystery was solved.

Allan was the next to rise. He stretched and sniffed the air deeply, appreciating the delicious aroma of bacon frying over the fire.

"Wonder how John's doin' this morning," he said, grinning at Much.

"Why?"

"You know...the Queen." Allan continued to grin, waggling his eyebrows up and down. "Wonder how Old Eleanor survived John's snorin'.

It took Much awhile to catch on. When he did, he was flabbergasted.

"The Queen? Little John? But, but, but, but...surely not!"

"Yeah, John finally got him some! It's your turn next, you know."

"You are revolting!" Much cried. He was saving himself for Eve, certain he would find her again one day. And now that Queen Eleanor had arrived to claim the ransom money and take it to Germany, that day was just around the corner.

Allan tried to help himself to some bacon, but Much stopped him angrily. "I think you'll find that bacon is not yet fully cooked."

Allan stopped pushing Much and froze. He appeared to be listening to something in the distance. "Shut up!" he scolded. "I think I hear horses approaching. Yeah, a lot of horses. They're comin' this way for sure!"


	32. Chapter 32

"Robin! Marian! Wake up!"

Robin and Marian, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, awoke to Much's screams. Robin leaped up and was dressed and armed in an instant. Marian merely sat up, holding the blankets up to her chin, looking anxiously around her.

"What's happening?" she asked in alarm.

"The Sheriff is heading this way!" Much cried. "He's got men with him! Master, what should we do? Run, Robin? Run?"

Rather than answering, Robin tied a rope to an arrow, shot it into the tallest tree, and quickly used the rope to climb to the treetop and scout the area. Immediately, he lowered himself to the ground and grimly faced his men.

"They've got us surrounded. We cannot run."

"How many?" Will asked.

"Not bad. With the Queen's men, I'd say we're outnumbered five to one."

"Five to one?" Much cried. "We'll die!"

"No, Much. We've beaten those odds many, many times over. Arm yourselves, lads. I need to think."

"Robin," Queen Eleanor said, "have I inadvertently led them to you?"

"I doubt it, Your Majesty. But what matters now is to assure your safety."

Allan spoke up. He had been the first to hear the Sheriff coming, and had run to see who was approaching their camp. "Isabella's led them here, and she knows enough to avoid all our traps. I didn't see Gisbourne anywhere, though."

"Right," Robin said, wondering what Gisbourne could be up to now. "First and foremost, we need to protect the Queen. And we cannot at any cost let the ransom money fall into the hands of the Sheriff."

"We are responsible for Her Majesty's safety," said Hubert, the leader of her armed escort.

"Good," Robin said. "We'll fend them off. Back us up."

He began issuing orders to position his men so as to achieve the greatest chance of victory. "Your Majesty, stay here, and stay down. John, Will, Djaq, over there, and spread out. Allan, Kate, Much, you cover the east. I'll shoot from the top of the ravine, and cover as much area as I can."

Once everyone else had assumed their positions, Marian rose and prepared herself for battle. As she was strapping on her sword, Robin asked her, in surprise, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fighting alongside you."

"Marian, no!"

"Robin, why not?"

His eyes were wide with alarm. "You're staying with the Queen, Marian."

"Robin, no! I'm fighting with you!"

"You can't fight with me, Marian!"

"Why not?"

She was dismayed when she saw his eyes fill with desperate tears.

"I can't risk your life!"

"So, you'd rather have one fewer 'man,' and increase the chances of us all dying?"

"I can't…I can't fight with you beside me!" he cried. "I won't be able to think straight! I'll be constantly looking over my shoulder, making sure you're safe. You'll be my death, Marian!"

They were both silent. At last she understood why he had tied her up that time in Clun, the day they had met Carter. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her, for he had taught her to wield a sword himself, and he knew she could beat any Sheriff's Guard. It was the distraction she would cause him if she fought near him, for his attention could not help but be divided.

After a moment, she turned back to finish fastening her belt. When she had finished, she approached Robin, and looked seriously into his eyes. "I love you," she said. "I love you with my entire being. I will not fight beside you, but I will fight." She pressed her lips to his, pouring her soul into his, in what might be their final kiss, then turned and ran from him, to join Much on the battlefield.

Robin closed his eyes. He had no choice but to let her go. He wouldn't want her to be anything less than what she was.

After breathing a hasty prayer and climbing to the top of the ravine, he seized five arrows from his quiver, and lined them up on his bow. He would need to kill today, and he summoned all his strength and will to do it.

...

"Oh, Robin!" called the Sheriff. "Little Robin Red Breast! I've found your little hidey hole at last, Hood! And what led us to you, hmm? What do you think? Your lust for a leper! You showed Isabella your little campground, didn't you, Hood? If you could have only kept your pants laced up, you wouldn't be in this predicament,would you, hmm? Shame on you, Robin! Wouldn't it have been better for you, my friend, if you had listened to me and kept away from lepers, hmm? But don't be alarmed! I'm in a merciful mood, Hood! It's not too late for you! A clue...no!"

The Sheriff appeared on his white horse, surrounded by men-at-arms. Isabella rode beside him, but Gisbourne was nowhere to be seen.

"Why doesn't he answer?" Isabella asked, used to hearing Robin trade barbs with the Sheriff. "Did they flee, knowing we were coming?"

The Sheriff didn't answer. His eyes nervously scanned the area, looking for members of Hood's gang.

"Come now, Robin," he called again. "Is this any way to treat your guests? The last time I paid you a little visit, you had the courtesy to announce yourself by shooting my wig off. Another time before that, I lost my tooth! What would you like to take from me this time, Hood, hmm? My virginity? Oh! That could be fun, if it weren't already TOO LATE!"

At once, scores of arrows seemed to fly from the top of the ravine, instantly killing the men closest to the Sheriff. Isabella screamed and ducked, hugging her body to her horse.

"It's Hood!" Vaisey cried. "GET HIM! GET HIM!"

Arrow upon arrow hissed through the air, each one hitting its mark. Isabella quickly retreated behind a clump of trees, and the Sheriff was knocked off his horse by an arrow shot too close for comfort. Crawling on his hands and knees, he entered the outlaw camp and began to dig through Robin's chests. They had been emptied of their money and jewels to support King Richard's ransom, but the Sheriff found what he was seeking.

"My Pact!" he cried in delight. Spreading it open before him, his fingertips caressed its surface. Both hands clutched it, squeezed it, and hurled it into the fire. He grinned diabolically as the Pact turned to ashes.

The battle waged on. The Sheriff had lost countless men to Robin's gang and the Queen's expert fighters. Kate got scared and pretended to be wounded, and lay on the ground whining, but everyone else was still fighting bravely. When Robin ran out of arrows, he drew his sword and raced down the hill to battle his enemies in hand-to-hand combat.

"Sheriff!" Isabella screamed, "we need to retreat! They're slaughtering us! We need to flee!"

She turned her horse and galloped away from the battlefield.

"Retreat!" the Sheriff shouted, riding away as well. The few men he had left rode toward Nottingham, without looking back.

The Queen and the outlaws were safe, at least temporarily. But they knew they could never inhabit their camp again. They would need to live on the run, until King Richard safely returned.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning before dawn, Robin awoke and opened his eyes. He didn't smell smoke from a cooking fire. That meant Much wasn't even up yet. He smiled, comforted by the sensation of Marian's back pressing hard against his, but something felt wrong. That was it! He missed the feel of her warm silky skin against his flesh. She must have been cold, and ...but they were both fully clothed! Well, he'd soon take care of that!

He sat up and peeled off his shirt, then tossed it aside. Grinning, he lay back down facing Marian, and began softly kissing and fondling her, to awaken her desire as well as herself. Marian smiled in her sleep and murmured his name, but Robin stopped abruptly when he realized they were not alone. What he wanted was impossible. Well, not impossible, but certainly unseemly. He unhanded his wife, sat up and grabbed his shirt, and hastily pulled it over his head as he remembered the events of yesterday.

Last night, his gang had wished Queen Eleanor and her men "Godspeed," and had deserted their ambushed camp to settle in another part of the forest. For safety, they had not built a fire, and had all gathered together to sleep. The men had taken turns keeping watch. It was supposed to be Much's turn now, but Robin smiled and shook his head when he spied him asleep, sitting with his head on raised knees, snoring softly.

The temporary living arrangements were less than ideal, but Robin was thankful everyone was safe, even Kate, whose battle injury had been a ruse. Only Will had been injured, taking an arrow to his leg, but he would recover, thanks to Djaq's care. Little John had carried Will across his shoulders the entire way here.

Carefully sliding his body away from Marian's, Robin rose and stepped into his boots. He was hungry, for they'd eaten nothing but nuts and berries yesterday. He knew he needed to hunt for something substantial for everyone to eat. Grabbing his bow, he set off silently through the forest.

As he walked, he actually began to enjoy himself. He liked having to maneuver unfamiliar paths and explore unknown areas. It was a warm, beautiful morning, with mists rising like small clouds among the forest foliage. There would be plenty of game here. He noticed quite a few more squirrels than he had seen in awhile, and he hoped Much would sleep in for once, and not waste his arrows shooting them. Much was taking the loss of their camp extremely hard, and Robin was hoping to cheer him by bringing back a deer.

The sun had risen, and Robin stopped, all senses alert. His years living in the forest and on the battlefield had sharpened his already highly attuned senses and instincts, and he felt the presence of his enemy before he actually saw him.

There he was! Unbelievably, Guy of Gisbourne staggered his way through the forest… alone, on foot, holding a shaking bow with arrow poised to strike. Gisbourne's hair was tangled and his eyes bloodshot. He clearly had spent a sleepless night or two in these woods, and he was quaking with fear and highly strung nerves.

"You realize now how difficult life can be in the forest?" Robin called out, and Gisbourne froze.

"How long have you and your men been following me?" Gisbourne asked, paranoia seeping from every pore.

"You're jumpy."

"Answer me!"

Robin was wryly amused by his enemy's fragile state. "Gisbourne," he said, "I have better things to do with my day. I'm alone." He was.

Gisbourne threw down his bow and approached Robin threateningly, drawing his sword. "Very well," he said, issuing a challenge.

Robin shook his head, and sighed. "Really?" he asked, accepting the challenge by drawing his own sword. "You're really sure you want to do this now?"

"Why not?" Gisbourne sneered.

"Honestly? I don't think you have the energy."

"I don't need food or sleep to drive me."

"Then what do you need?"

"Revenge." It was a cold whisper of hatred.

"On who?"

"Who do you think? You first, then Isabella."

"Ha!" Robin laughed. "Is this her reward for leading the Sheriff to my camp? Your banishment? What else, Gisbourne?"

The truth of this drove Gisbourne to a fury. With a tremendous cry, he raised his sword and charged at Robin.

Broadsword clashed against scimitar as the two adversaries battled. "I will have my revenge, Hood! And that's not all!" Gisbourne continued, as they fought. "I will have Marian!"

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Why else do you think I'm here? You're going to die today, Hood, and Marian will be mine at last." They fought on, but Gisbourne could not stop the flow of words he had kept bottled up for months.

"Ever since I first saw her, I've burned for her. All other women are lacking. She was to be mine, but you took her and soiled her...made her your whore."

"She is my wife!"

"Your whore first. You tainted her, Hood, and now she's no use to anyone, save to be a whore. I'll take her for mine, and I'll show her no mercy."

Robin's fury exploded, and he struck a vicious blow, knocking Gisbourne to the ground. Raising his sword over Gisbourne's heart, he prepared to deliver the fatal blow, but hesitated. His hatred for bloodshed trumped his hatred for his mortal enemy. Disturbed by Robin's hesitation, Gisbourne pleaded, "Do it! Kill me now and put an end to my misery! I live in Hell!"

This was the second time Gisbourne had begged Robin to murder him.

"No!" Robin cried, flinging his sword away. Its curved blade buried itself in the ground. Robin dropped to his knees beside his weakened enemy, and dragged his body to a tree. Shoving him against a treetrunk, he gagged, blindfolded, and tied him up. "You're dead already, Gisbourne," he smirked with contempt. "And when you die, you'll be trading one Hell for another."

Retrieving his sword and bow, Robin ran from the scene, leaving Gisbourne to his fate.

...

Robin returned to his men with some rabbits. After what had happened, he was too distracted to hunt a deer. Nonetheless, his men were glad to have them.

All day long, Marian could tell that something was eating at her husband. Knowing better than to press him for answers, she tried to wait for him to volunteer information. When he remained silent, her impatience got the better of her.

"Robin, surely you aren't saddened about losing your camp? I can understand Much being upset, but it's not like you to brood."

He didn't venture an answer. He didn't even smile, but simply continued letting his knife scrape away, refining the shaft of an arrow. Much as he hated that bastard Gisbourne, his conscience wouldn't release him from imagining his enemy alone and dying, tied to a tree. It would have been more honorable to have stabbed him! Why hadn't he? He had wanted his death to be as slow and painful as possible. But that made him little better than Gisbourne himself.

"At least do me the courtesy to speak to me when I address you," Marian said, annoyed.

He laid down his knife. "Oh. Sorry." He turned vacant eyes on her.

She hated the distance between them. She longed to help him, and see him smile his brilliant grin again. "Robin! You had to kill. Is that what's bothering you? Tell me."

Instead of answering, he stood and solemnly pressed her hand to his lips. Picking up his bow, he turned and quickly walked away. Marian stared after him, but Much was at his heels and wouldn't leave him for the world.

...

Later that evening, Robin and Much crouched hidden outdoors, peering through a window of Locksley Manor.

"What's she doing here?" Much asked, looking at Isabella, seated and being served dinner by Robin's former servants. "Where's Gisbourne?"

Robin ignored that question, trying to put Gisbourne out of his mind. "Looks like Isabella's struck a deal with the Devil," he answered.

"Master, what do you mean?"

Robin laughed unpleasantly. "In exchange for leading Vaisey to our camp, he honored her requests to cast Gisbourne out, and bestowed Locksley on her."

"Unbelievable! Where's Gisbourne now?"

Robin didn't answer. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done, particularly not soft hearted Much. He justified his action, realizing that, for all he knew, Gisbourne might have escaped. As King Richard had said, when he had tied them to poles in the unrelenting desert sun, "There's always a chance."

All the same, his thoughts were hounding him. The only way he knew to release them, was to supplant them with an adventure.

"Come on, Much," he coaxed. "Let's pay a visit to the new mistress of my house."

"Master, surely not! Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" Robin wore his mischievious grin, the one Much thought always forecast disaster. "Ready?" He leaped through the window, followed by an afflicted Much.

"I hate this!" Much muttered to himself. "Why does he do this? Why does he always, always do this?"

"Good evening!" Robin confidently cried. "No need for alarm. We just thought we'd pop in on you."

His former servants bowed and looked at him and each other with amazement. What could be happening?

Isabella stood and frowned at him. "How dare you burst into my house?"

"Like I said, we're just paying you a visit." He linked his fingers behind his head, thrusting out his elbows, looking all around him with a smile on his face. "Can't say I like what you've done with the place. Those bumblebee hangings...they should have been the first things to go."

"Yellow and black are the Gisbourne colors, as if you didn't know. One of the first things my brother did when he moved in years ago, was to burn the Huntington green and gold."

"They're still hanging at Bonchurch!" Much volunteered. "I saw them! I'll leave them there for you, Robin, if you want, when I get Bonchurch. If I get Bonchurch."

Robin laid a hand on Much's shoulder, then turned back to Isabella. "Don't you know it's rude to eat in front of other people? Bridgit," he smiled kindly to the servant girl, "would you mind getting Much a plate of something?"

She scurried away to the kitchen, pleased and excited to be receiving orders again from her real master.

"You never tried this when my brother lived here," Isabella fumed, stony cold. "Just because I'm a woman, you think you can charge in here and take over. You're wrong."

"Are you planning to scream for guards again?" Robin asked. "If you do, please give me a word of warning first. I still haven't recovered my hearing from the last time you shrilled in my ear."

Isabella was breathing heavily in rage, but Robin laughed, and plopped down into a chair. He leaned back, stretching out his legs and resting his feet on the dining table, ankles crossed. "Have a seat, Much," he invited. "Make yourself at home. I'm sure Bridgit will be back with your food in just a moment."

"Get out of my house," Isabella ordered.

"Well, I would, if I thought it was your house. But since it's mine, I thought I'd stay, at least until Much finishes dinner. You see, Isabella, I have nowhere else to go, now that you showed the Sheriff where my camp is. And now that most of your guards are dead, and the King will be home soon, it's the perfect time for me to take stock of Locksley."

Bridgit returned, bringing food for both Robin and Much. Robin smiled kind thanks to her, and told her she could be excused.

"How dare you order my servants?" Isabella shrieked. "Girl! You are not dismissed!"

"She has a name," Robin said cooly. "Her name is Bridgit Thornton, unless you've married since we've last spoken?" he asked gently.

"You do realize you're putting her in danger by speaking to her," Isabella said. "It's a death sentence to consort with outlaws."

"Then maybe I should go to the Sheriff and remind him just how much 'consorting' you did with me. And, of course, with Allan."

Much was gobbling down his food while Isabella spoke. "So," she said, "that's the reason you've come. Now I understand. You just can't resist me, can you, Robin?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "No."

"Oh, I know, you 'love' Marian...but there's still something dangerous about me you find exciting ...and irresistible. Well, I'll let you show yourselves out. I'm going upstairs to bed now...your bed, Robin. Think about me tonight, as you lie tossing and turning on the ground. Think of me in your bed. I'll certainly be thinking of you."

She started to go, but turned back when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I wonder...you always say you like a challenge. Well, here's one I issue to you. I wonder how much better you could do, if you took a second chance making love to me. Wouldn't you like to prove you could be better than Allan? Could you do better? I'll never know, unless you prove to me you can. I'll be waiting. Goodnight."

She climbed the stairs, leaving Robin sitting with tightly clutched fists and a grim determined stare on his face.

...

**(Note: In my opinion, Season 3's episode "Blood Brothers" was unforgivable, except for the opening scene, which was awesome, until lameoid Malcomb appeared. So, I hope no one minds that I copied the dialogue verbatim. I do not own the rights to it...it belongs to the BBC, I suppose, so don't sue me! I don't have any money, anyway!)**


	34. Chapter 34

"_My dear Lady Marian,"_

Marian hands were shaking with excitement as she read Count Friedrick's latest letter aloud to Robin.

"_It is with the greatest of pleasure I write to you, most beautiful lady, for I know you have no choice but to think of me as you read my words. I myself need nothing to stimulate me to think of you, for I find myself doing so constantly. What havoc you have wrought in my heart! To think, it has been more than a year since we met, yet your image is as fresh to me today as your charming self is beautiful._"

"Is this another one of his 'funny' letters, Marian?" Robin fumed. "When's he going to mention the King?"

"I'm sure he'll discuss him soon. Why else do you think he wrote? But I think it's charming he's so gallant, and doesn't just plow right into business matters immediately."

"Charming," scoffed Robin. "Just let him show his face in the forest. I'll teach him to be 'charming' with my wife."

It had been weeks since the gang had to flee their camp, and they had been tense, living on the run and moving from place to place in the forest. Will's leg had nearly recovered, and everyone was well, especially Djaq, whose rapidly expanding abdomen did not slow her down one bit. All the same, they had been waiting hopefully for word of King Richard's release.

Robin and Much had not returned to Locksley Manor since the night Isabella had tried to tempt and seduce Robin. Her words had left a foul taste in his mouth, reminding him how vile he found her, and he had joyfully returned to Marian, after first taking a detour to pass by the tree where he had tied up Gisbourne. Gisbourne was gone, having broken through his bonds, and Robin was both disturbed and relieved. No one had seen or heard from Gisbourne since, and it was believed he had fled to France.

Marian continued reading the Count's letter.

_"I trust you are well, and hope the outlaw is showering you with whatever interesting gifts he can forage in the forest. I myself would like to send you a sapphire necklace, for I had one made especially for you. The gemstones will pale, I fear, when confronted by your sparkling Celt blue eyes, but I will send it all the same, once you are settled in your new home. Tell the outlaw it is a wedding present. Perhaps then he won't object to you wearing it. I only wish I could be the one to fasten it around your lovely neck."_

Marian looked at Robin inquiringly.

"Why can't he send it now?" he asked. "A sapphire necklace will go a long way towards providing food and clothing for those who need it."

He felt angry and insulted. He would love to give Marian something other than fruit and flowers, sunsets and moonlight. The only jewelry he had ever given her had been stolen off a wealthy traveller, and even though Marian had adored her emerald engagement ring, she had surrendered it to help pay the King's ransom.

What, he asked himself, was so funny in this letter to his wife? But she was reading again.

_"And now, without further delay, I relay to you the news you have been waiting for. It is with gladness that I tell you your King Lion Heart is at this very moment journeying home to England, with his most excellent mother, Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine. I was proud witness to his release, and I write now to share the auspicious events with you, fair lady._

_"Unfortunately, the events almost did not happen, for at the last possible minute, my King received an offer from your Prince John for 100,000 marks, if he would continue to imprison Richard until Michaelmas. My king was tempted, thinking he could get the 100,000 marks now, and the rest of the ransom later. But Richard was permitted to speak, and he showed the eloquence of Nestor and the prudence of Ulysses in pleading his case. His words excited universal admiration, and I found myself joining in exclamations of praise and applause for his speech._

_"What swayed my King, at last, was Richard's gesture, inspired by the Queen Mother, or so I've been told, of doffing his royal bonnet and laying it courteously in the hands of my king, signifying his allegiance and England's new alliance with Germany. Coeur de Lion's fetters were loosened, and the two kings embraced. __All present wept, myself included. Your Queen Mother fell weeping into the arms of her glorious son."_

Marian looked up to see Robin staring off into space, hope shining in his bright eyes. His gaze met hers. "He's coming, Marian. At last, King Richard's coming home." He seized her around her waist and lifted her high into the air, then swung her round and round. Both were laughing and crying and kissing for joy.

Count Friedrick's letter lay trampled in the dirt under their feet.

"I know the perfect way to celebrate," he told her, love, hope, and joy shining in his eyes. "Wait for me. I'll return within the hour."

Two hours later, for he never could be on time, Marian instantly forgave him his tardiness the minute she saw him ride into camp on her favorite horse from the Locksley stables.

"Would you rather ride in front, or behind?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"You lead," she answered, and she felt she was climbing aboard a chariot to Heaven, as Robin helped her up behind him. No paltry necklace, no matter how splendid, could top the exhilaration she felt, holding onto her True Love as they flew together on horseback through Sherwood Forest.

...

**(Note: I took the actual events of Richard's release, including Prince John's attempt to delay it to buy himself time to garner support for his claim to the throne, from the biography ELEANOR OF AQUITAINE AND THE FOUR KINGS, by Amy Kelly. Thanks for reading, everyone. I especially appreciate getting reviews, because you inspire me! Final chapter will be posted tomorrow!)**


	35. Chapter 35

"I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my wedded wife…."

Robin repeated the words with feeling, the same words he had promised her twice before, while in the burning sands of the Holy Land. This time, he was kneeling beside her in the cool, newly rebuilt Locksley village church, surrounded by his gang, his villagers, his servants, the neighboring nobility, Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine, and King Richard himself. He had bathed, was trimmed and brushed and shaven, leaving a thin stubble of beard at Marian's request, and was wearing a splendid new doublet of rich blue and silver brocade, as he had promised his Love he'd wear for their wedding.

She was dressed in a golden gown, its rich color making her luminous skin glow. Her glorious hair was flowing under a lace veil, and her eyes, bluer than the sky, bluer than the sea, lovelier than a starry night, were shining with love and joy and promise for him.

This was not the wedding that had joined them as husband and wife, for that had already taken place, but it was the wedding she had dreamed of ever since she had been a little girl, when her heart had been captured by the Earl of Huntington's loving little rascal of a son.

Robin suspected Marian was thinking of her father today. He thought of his parents as well...his tender, patient mother, with the gentle touch, who had died birthing his dead brother, and his brave, noble father, who had died trying to save others in a fire in an inn, on his way home from London. They may have lost their parents, but they had each other, now and forever, and it was more than enough.

He heard her repeat the words in her clear, proud, lovely voice, and his heart swelled. When he slipped the ring on her finger, he heard her gasp with delight as she recognized her emerald ring. Count Friedrick had read in Marian's letters what the ring meant to her, and had purchased it back from his king, and sent it to Robin for their wedding. Robin had to admit that the Count had his good points.

The priest was telling him to kiss her, as if he needed prompting. He kissed the lips he knew so well, the lips he always hungered for, the lips so sweet it sometimes hurt. But there was no hurt today...only joy and awe and thankfulness and praise.

Afterwards, he rose and helped her up, then stood smiling with her at the faces of those whom they loved. Kate was back with her family, and if she was scowling at them, what of it? He had kept her safe, as was his duty. Little John, scratching and sweating in splendid new attire, was shifting about uncomfortably beside the Queen Mother, who held his arm proprietorially. Allan was scouting out the ladies in the church, most likely thinking unholy thoughts, and planning pretty lies. Will and Djaq were smiling warmly together, he back in his village church with his own lovely bride, who would present him with their own child soon. King Richard himself, whom Robin had followed in hero worship for years, had stood in the place of Marian's father today. And finally, his male best friend and most loyal companion, Much, who was crying, because he had the most tender and loving of hearts.

As if in a dream, they left the church hand in hand and stood breathing the fresh air of Locksley, the finest place in all of England. They were toasted and feted and congratulated, and Robin led Marian, or rather, she seemed to lead him, to speak with each and every guest. There was a wedding feast, but Robin didn't taste it, even though he ate. He couldn't stop smiling at Marian, and her beautiful smile mirrored his.

A goblet of wine helped to clear his head, and he found himself speaking with Much.

"Master-"

"You'll have to stop calling me that, Much."

"I know. I know. It's just so hard."

"You can do it! Remember how hard it was to learn to say it when we were fourteen, and you'd been saying, 'Robin' for years? You mastered it then...you can unmaster it now, right?"

"I'll try, Master."

Robin chuckled. "How are you finding Bonchurch?"

"Lonely."

"Oh." Robin made a mental note to visit Much more often. Much had settled at Bonchurch, and Robin at Locksley, even if Marian had been living at the Castle. The villagers would not accept that "Maid Marian" was already married until they themselves witnessed the wedding. "Well, you're welcome here any time. I miss you, too," Robin admitted.

Much looked embarrassed. "It's not just you, Robin. Or the gang. It's Eve. When I lived at Bonchurch before, Eve was there. Now, she's not. I made a promise to her, Master, I mean, Robin, that I would find her, when justice returned to England. And now that King Richard's returned, and the Sheriff's been hung, it's time for me to keep my word."

It was true. Richard had tried Sheriff Vaisey, and found him guilty of treason. He had not needed the Pact, for Vaisey had shot Richard through the shoulder, aiming for his heart, while they were in the Holy Land a year ago. The destroyed Pact, would, however, have convinced Richard, beyond a shadow of a doubt, as to his brother John's guilt.

Like Gisbourne, Prince John had fled to France, but he wasn't in hiding. He was living in style in the French Court, with the 100,000 marks King Henry of Germany had rejected. Robin had been alarmed when he heard Richard speak kindly about his younger brother.

"John mistakes me if he is afraid," the King had told a disbelieving Robin. "After all, he is my brother. Of course he has been foolish, but I won't reproach him now. He is young."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but he is two years older than I. He is twenty-nine."

"Nevertheless, the ones I want to settle with are those who seduced him. He has been the victim of bad advice."

And so, Vaisey had his "come uppance," as Robin had predicted, and had been dragged to the gallows, kicking and screaming, but Prince John was forgiven.

But now, Robin's thoughts returned to Much. He was surprised at Much's devotion to a woman he had known for only a few days. Smiling, he realized he shouldn't be...Much was the truest, most loyal person he had ever met. If Much had felt himself in love, it would last a lifetime. Robin prayed his friend would find Eve, and she would be the woman Much believed her to be.

"Shall I come with you?" Robin volunteered. It felt funny saying that, as if their roles had somehow been reversed.

There would be nothing Much would have liked better. But, no, Robin needed to stay with Marian now. "No, Master, I mean Robin, I have to do this alone."

They emotionally embraced goodbye, and Robin returned to Marian's side. There were village songs and dances, and everyone ate and drank their fill, knowing the nightmare had ended and the future was gloriously bright. Robin began to really have fun with his people now, so much fun he didn't want it to end. This was the welcome home celebration he should have enjoyed three years before, but even better.

As the moon began its descent, Robin felt Marian gently squeeze his arm. "It's nearly day," she murmured sleepily.

He winked at her. "Spoilsport."

"I thought bridegrooms were supposed to be eager."

"Oh!" He grinned. "Well, in that case, Lady Locksley..."

He swooped her up into his arms and carried her across the yard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them, smiling. Robin paused when he reached the door to his ancestral home. "Ready?" he asked her.

"I've been waiting all my life, Handsome."

Amidst the cheers and applause of his people, Robin carried Marian over the threshold of Locksley Manor, and all the way up the stairs, to begin their life together as Lord and Lady Locksley.

THE END

...

**(NOTE: Richard's words concerning Prince John are supposedly what he actually spoke, or words to that effect. UNBELIEVABLE! Thanks again to my loyal readers and reviewers. This would not be fun without you. You don't realize how I look forward to reading the reviews!**

**I could have treated Kate more nicely, "but where would be the fun in that?" Also, the lion.**

**I will write again soon, for I am thinking of my next story, set 5 years from this one-since all my stories are connected, it will take place shortly after A BIRTHDAY FOR MUCH, and will concern the newly crowned King John trying to kill Prince Arthur. England needs a hero! Robin to the rescue! Curiously, Prince Arthur's grandmother was Margaret of Huntingdon, so, in my story, that makes him cousin to you-know-who!**

**From what I've read of the actual Robin Hood legends, Robin and Marian were happily married for 20 years. In 1215, Lord Locksley travelled to Runnymede to pressure King John to sign the Magna Carta. Returning home, he found Marian stabbed to death by a cowardly "Black Knight" -they were actually called "The Knights of the Evil Hold," and he took revenge and killed the coward who had killed her. This forced him into outlaw status again, and he lived the remainder of his days in Sherwood. Just in case anyone's interested! Learned this from THE ROBIN HOOD HANDBOOK, by Mike Dixon-Kennedy, a book published in the UK in 2007, which reprints all the old Robin Hood legends, and features Patrick Troughton as Robin Hood on its cover. Patrick was Sam's actor grandfather, who played Robin in a BBC television series in th 1950s, preceeding the Richard Greene series).**


End file.
